Ramen para dos
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Un Naruto de mal humor, un Kyuubi rebelde y muchas sorpresas aguardándolos. /ASCO DE RESUMEN, LO SÉ! este fic contiene MPreg, embarazo masculino. No transformé a los personajes en un proyecto de mujer, porque no me va ese estilo, pero sí hay un bebé en camino c: Espero les guste /SasuNaru x ItaDei/ ACTUALIZADO 15/06/13
1. Peleas, Susto, Reconciliación

Bien, antes que nada, aquí tanto Sasuke como Naruto conservan a sus familias, es decir que esas trágicas situaciones que vivieron de chicos, ya no las tendrán. Eso también afecta a las personalidades, que si bien es muy sutil, se nota más en Sasuke quien no es tan frío, pero no llega a ser ni meloso, ni cursi ni… bueno, sigue siendo él pero con sentimientos [?] También están vivos Itachi, Deidara, Jiraya y a medida que vaya escribiendo quizá reviva a alguien más [?] Hay ciertos asuntos, como por ejemplo:

*Kushina tiene chakra del Kyuubi al igual que Naruto, pero es él quien tiene al zorro dentro. *Modifiqué ligeramente las personalidades de Itachi y Fugaku, quería que tuvieran un poco más de… ¿tacto? Así que, aquí no será tan extraño encontrar a Fugaku o Itachi riendo, Sasuke también se adhiere.  
*A pesar de que Minato y Tsunade estén con vida y los dos fueron Hokage, es Naruto el actual sexto Hokage. No sé cómo explicar los tiempos, así que aclaro aquí ante cualquier duda. Tal vez invente un por qué más adelante.

Por lo pronto NO habrá más que un sutil Lime, porque tuve malas experiencias tratando de escribir historias con Lemon, me retiene mucho y corta mi inspiración haciéndome tardar más de lo que debería... Tal vez más adelante, si puedo hacerlo, lo haré. ¡Pero no prometo nada!

En fin, creo que eso es todo, ahora sí os dejo disfrutar de la historia ¡Espero de corazón que os guste tanto como a mí al escribirla! ^^

* * *

Con pasos presurosos saltaba de rama en rama con maestra agilidad. El sonido del viento siendo cortado con velocidad le era algo sumamente tranquilizante. Y tranquilidad, es lo que en esos momentos le faltaba…

Detrás de él saltando con igual rapidez, se encontraba un moreno con máscara de ANBU. Éste portaba el traje característico de su rango y una capa encima.

A pesar de que muy bien le conocía como su mejor amigo-rival y amante por ya más de nueve años, en ese momento simplemente era lo que vestía: Un ANBU guardaespaldas del Rokudaime Hokage.

Siempre solían tener peleas estúpidas que terminaban arreglándose con una simple lucha para demostrar al más habilidoso, o una invitación al Ichiraku Ramen. Pero en esa ocasión, aunque el roce fue igual de banal que todos los anteriores a lo largo de su amistad, le había molestado demasiado a Naruto.

No podía recordar bien cómo había comenzado, sólo podía saber que de alguna manera por un comentario descuidado del moreno y una contestación del rubio, ambos habían tenido que ser separados por el que en sus tiempos de Genin fue su Sensei, Kakashi.

A pesar de que no tenía la obligación (ni el permiso) para salir de misiones siendo el Hokage, él aún seguía tomándolas por diversión y a veces como en este caso, para despejar su mente por un tiempo. Además, tenía la teoría de que si no luchaba en un tiempo se oxidaría y no serviría para proteger su aldea.

Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, cambiándole con ese simple gesto la infantil cara a la que se estaba acostumbrado ver, a pesar de poseer ya sus veinticinco años encima.

Su ensimismamiento tuvo que finalizar súbitamente, algo en el ambiente se tensó y Naruto pudo presentirlo. No quería hablarle al maldito bastardo por orgullo, pero por el bien de la misión (y el suyo propio), lo hizo.

—Hay enemigos cerca… estate alerta -Sin voltear ni un segundo su cara, le advirtió.

Sasuke por su parte, bufó sarcástico y esbozó una odiosa sonrisa.

— ¿Así que ahora las _disculpas_ se llaman enemigos? –Escupió ácido, mofándose de la situación. Su hinchado ego no le permitiría separar el orgullo del trabajo ni por un segundo.

Naruto, enfurecido por el comentario se giró hacia él deteniendo su paso bruscamente.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpidamente ególatra, Uchiha! -Sus celestes brillaron con peligro inminente y fue algo que el moreno no pudo evitar notar. E incluso así, no perdió oportunidad de seguir peleando.

— ¡Já! ¿Yo soy el ególatra? Fíjate bien, _Hokage-sama -_recalcando el honorífico que sabía, el rubio detestaba proviniendo de él-, no hay ni un solo chakra alrededor. ¿No crees que estás siendo muy orgulloso al usarlo como excusa para hablarme y pedirme perdón? –De nuevo esa sonrisa que estaba exasperando al ojiazul hizo presencia.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera responderle la maravillosa grosería que había pensado, un kunai le penetró con suma velocidad la mejilla, logrando que ésta sangrara al instante y en abundancia.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, dispuestos a enfrentar la que ahora era una lluvia de armas ninja.

El menor del clan Uchiha no dudó en activar su Sharingan en milésimas, contando alrededor de veintisiete enemigos. Mientras que su compañero cargó un Rasen-shuriken dispuesto a ser lanzado en cualquier instante, y aunado con su molestia éste fue una gigante esfera de chakra.

Los cuerpos seguían llegando, saliendo de entre las ramas y algunos más habilidosos por tierra mediante un Jutsu. Sus ataques eran diversos y aunque eran una multitud, golpeaban muy descoordinados. Sasuke se encargó de eliminar a siete de un sólo movimiento con su Katon, lo había potenciado aún más en esos años por lo que no le fue ninguna dificultad lanzar otros seguidos del primero.

En cambio Naruto, parecía tener problemas con sus oponentes. No eran más de once, pero sus ataques eran bajos y sucios, atacaban por la espalda con clones de sombra, lanzaban ataques al azar por toda su área e incluso estaban quienes tiraban bolas de pólvora mezcladas con alguna sustancia que le hacía arder los ojos. Claramente, el Hokage acabaría con ellos en cuestión de segundos, pero tal podía verse que algo estaba fallando…

Ya había sido herido en múltiples lados y lo único que logró fue derrotar a unos pocos. Repensando en lo vergonzoso que eso se vería en los ojos del moreno, despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el ganar. Fácilmente creó tres Rasengan de normal tamaño, que lanzó hacia lados opuestos dando de lleno en los enemigos que le enfrentaban.

El Uchiha se había encargado ya de los que amenazaban su espalda, brindándole un poco más de tranquilidad. Gracias a su ataque los contrincantes restantes cayeron inconscientes finalmente…

Aquellas pobres víctimas no habían aparecido en el momento más adecuado y habían cargado con toda la furia de ambos luchadores "legendarios". Aunque se podía notar inclusive en esa situación que eran ninjas inexpertos, posiblemente hubiese sido su primera pelea…

Amainado el violento encuentro, Sasuke había tenido que por una milagrosa vez comerse su orgullo. El rubio había tenido razón y él sólo le tomó el pelo sin el más mínimo reparo. Tras unos momentos de reflexión personal, respiró hondo y cerrando sus párpados se viró hacia él para ofrecerle una debida disculpa…

Pero su plan fue vilmente arruinado, cuando visualizó al chico desplomándose con fuerza en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y en cámara lenta... corrió hacia él casi sin pensarlo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto despierta! –Su ónice mirada escrudiñó la herida que poseía en la marcada mejilla, burbujeaba una sustancia verdosa y su aroma era mortífero. No pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué seguía allí, ya que el Kyuubi suele encargarse de cosas como esas en un santiamén. —Maldición…

Dejando su divagación de lado, lo tomó en brazos y se dio a la carrera para llegar a la aldea contigua, que no estaba a más de 10 kilómetros.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sus manos parecían ser el objeto más importante en ese momento. Las investigaba con reparo, aunque en verdad no estuviese viéndolas a ellas.

Su conocida cara imperturbable, ahora estaba remarcada con el ceño contraído y los ojos aún más opacos que de costumbre. No había tardado ni veinte minutos en llegar a la aldea y ser atendido por el gran hospital. Menos tardó cuando mencionó que el herido era ni más ni menos que el Rokudaime Hokage. Fue rodeado al instante por una ola de médicos. Como ya le era costumbre pensó que le tratarían como si de una enfermedad terminal padeciese ante su renombre, pero refutando sus pensamientos despectivos, sólo le hicieron los estudios necesarios. Le perdió de vista tras ser llevado a una sala de cuidados intensivos.

Su capa estaba manchada de sangre, pero las heridas no eran suyas… torpemente había tardado en darse cuenta que le pertenecía al rubio. Su preocupación, mucho más mal disimulada de lo que pensaba, aumentó ampliamente tras haber pasado una hora y media.

— ¿Usted vino con Hokage-sama, verdad? –una doctora de fina elegancia e imagen preguntó, él sólo asintió. —Él se encuentra estabilizado. Tardamos más de lo esperado ya que nos encontramos ante un veneno desconocido para nosotros en sus heridas, aunque pudimos contrarrestarlo lo mejor posible. El resto de su cuerpo también fue atendido, aunque algunas tardarán un poco más en sanar. Puede pasar a verlo si gusta, está dormido en estos momentos. –Con una pequeña sonrisa accedió, mientras daba vuelta al lado contrario y se marchaba.

Una indudable mueca de obviedad surcó su cara; creía que por una vez Naruto se comportaría como una persona decente, pero al entrar y verle completamente enroscado en las sábanas y babeándose confirmó que no. No pudo evitar sonreír y relajarse por primera vez desde que llegaron al hospital. La fuerte punzada de culpa que sentía se había esfumado por el momento, aunque aún seguía latiendo despacito en algún lugar…

Se acercó hasta la cama arrodillándose ante ella y reposando sus brazos en el borde de ésta. Miró al chico unos segundos, grabándose más detalladamente cada facción de su cara tan conocida. Sus marcadas mejillas que le eran tan distintivamente peculiares, aquel alborotado cabello, el suave tacto de su piel… y especialmente aquellos labios que ya llevaban tatuado su nombre.

Sonrió ligero observándolos, demasiado tentado a probarlos otra vez. Por aquella estúpida pelea tenía abstinencia de labios de ramen desde hace casi tres días.

Detuvo su pensamiento de pronto, recordando que había un asunto que quedó inconcluso. Se aproximó lo más que pudo hasta la cara del chico procurando no despertarlo, pero sí ser oído.

—Lo lamento. Tú tenías razón, siento no haberte escuchado a tiempo –delineó con sutileza la bandita que tenía en la herida de su cara–… si tú no fueras tan idiota y despistado, quizá esto no hubiese pasado –Arrimó sus labios a los ajenos, tentado a probarlos de una vez por todas… pero se detuvo a un milímetro de distancia, como si una patada eléctrica le hubiese paralizado el cuerpo.

Le miró unos instantes breves mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se volvían más pesados de pronto. Se aproximó al modesto sofá que se ubicaba frente a la camilla, improvisó una almohada con su manchada capa y se acostó quedando dormido casi al instante…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Habían amanecido realmente temprano esa mañana, el sol recién asomaba perezoso sus flecos cuando ya Naruto estaba listo para partir, Sasuke le había seguido un poco después al ser retenido por una enfermera.

El rubio agradeció el magnífico servicio que le fue brindado por el personal con una cálida sonrisa y se despidió con la prescripción de un medicamento para terminar de sacar el veneno que aún restaba.

Ambos partieron en silencio, mas no era uno incómodo. Para su fortuna, el Señor Feudal al cual debía entregarle la petición de una ruta de comercio con Konoha estaba ya atendiendo deberes a esas tempranas horas, lo que les fue muy conveniente.

Sasuke se quedó fuera de la habitación en donde estaban reunidos con un fuerte café en manos mientras esperaba a que su Hokage charlara la propuesta. Y al cabo de unas pocas horas los dos hombres salieron visiblemente contentos, por lo que dedujo la misión fue un éxito.

—Agradezco su recibimiento, hemos sido muy bien atendidos. Espero que tengamos noticias suyas pronto, Surumi-san –Sasuke reviró sus ojos, algo divertido. Esa tonalidad formal que usaba para el trabajo le resultaba cómica en él. El anciano hombre estrechó manos con alegría y se despidió del rubio y su guardaespaldas.

—Y ahora, ¿de vuelta a Konoha? ¿O necesitas hacer algo más? – Inquirió acomodándose su máscara.

—No, he terminado aquí, volvamos. –Ordenó sonriendo. Al parecer había decidido olvidar su pacto improvisado de no hablar, lo que fue un alivio para Sasuke.

—Después de usted, _Hokage-sama –_Picó sonriendo tras la máscara, Naruto le dio una fulminante mirada y golpeó su cabeza con algo de fuerza.

—Uchiha bastardo… -Con un pequeño gesto de ofensa quizá, se dio paso ocultando su rostro con otra máscara ANBU que, a diferencia de la otra, poseía rasgos más zorrunos.

— ¿No crees que sería más apropiado vestir tu ropa, en vez de esa?-Sugirió ya saltando por la ventana y siendo seguido por el otro.

— ¿Acaso quieres convertirme en blanco fácil? Ese traje se ve a mucha distancia y además se queda enganchado con cualquier rama -Bufó molesto, recordando situaciones en las que ya había vivido eso.

El Uchiha simplemente calló, ahora sí en marcha hacia su respectiva aldea.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

—Deberíamos buscar un refugio pronto…

Habían estado corriendo por casi tres horas y desde hace un rato percibía cómo el cielo se cubría lentamente de pesadas y espesas nubes negras. Naruto también elevó su mirada y comprendió sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, antes de que la tormenta comience ya habremos llegado –Respondió sin detener sus saltos. Él le miró algo enojado. ¿Es que tenía un sensor de buscar pelea últimamente?

—Naruto, creo que no me expresé correctamente –el rubio se detuvo, imitando a su compañero, observándole–, si no buscamos un lugar para cubrirnos _ahora_, voy a patear tu redondo trasero hasta que ni tú puedas reconocerlo.

— ¿Es que acaso el gran Uchiha Sasuke le tiene miedo a unas gotas de agua? -Molestó con acidez, esperando por el contraataque.

El moreno frunció sus cejas con genuina molestia y se acercó peligrosamente al Hokage. Éste lejos de intimidarse, infló su pecho en señal de que no se echaría para atrás.

— ¡¿Siempre tienes que ser tan estúpido?! ¿Para qué mierda me eliges como tu protección si vas a estar ignorando cada cosa que te digo? - gritó sujetándolo por el cuello de su capa.

— ¡No siempre te ignoro! además, ¡¿Qué hay de ti?! -Se defendió brindándole un golpe en el brazo que lo apartó- ¿Por culpa de quién tuve que ir a parar al hospital en primer lugar? ¡Si me hubieses escuchado tú, en ese momento…!

— ¡Si eres el maldito Hokage deberías ser capaz de cuidar tu culo aunque sea un poco! ¡Mi deber es protegerte en caso de que tú no puedas hacerlo, no pelear tus batallas! -Rugió a la par de un fuerte trueno cubriendo el cielo, iluminándolos con fuerza.

Naruto calló súbito, pero no porque lo dicho por Sasuke le hubiese afectado, ni mucho menos para darle la razón. Simplemente porque no encontraba qué responder ante palabras tan… honestas. Sasuke también aminoró su cólera lo más que pudo. No era el momento para peleas sin sentido y pese a eso a su cerebro parecía no importarle mucho.

Las primeras gotas se dejaron sentir sobre sus cuerpos, caían con lentitud.

—Sigamos –Ordenó el rubio sin mirarlo. Su compañero le miró incrédulo de que aún siguiera tan empecinado.

— ¿Qué no ves que ya comenzó a llover? En unos minutos será una fuerte tormenta, tenemos que…

—No, no _tenemos -_recalcó el plural-, no tengo miedo de mojarme un poco, si tanto quieres mantener tu culo seco ve y cúbrete tú. Yo voy a seguir. –Su voz calmada tenía una potencia realmente temible.

Sasuke enseñó sus dientes tras la máscara en una señal de que nada bueno podría venir. Tomó el delgado brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo agitó un poco molestando al dueño.

—Creo que no fui suficientemente claro –Sus oscuras orbes ahora brillaban de un precioso carmesí por los cuencos de la máscara-, vas a venirte conmigo, así quieras o no. Y no me importa tener que dejarte inconsciente para hacerlo. Tú eliges.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto?! Es sólo agua tú sabes.

— ¡Es sólo agua que va a infectar aún más tus heridas, imbécil! hace horas que estamos corriendo, tus vendajes ya están sucios y sangran de vuelta -Recriminó abriendo en un muy ágil movimiento su chaleco, dejando al descubierto la venda de su abdomen la cual, efectivamente, estaba muy rojiza. —Y no sólo ese, tu brazo y seguramente tu cara también. ¿Ahora, vas a venir conmigo o tendré que golpearte?

Naruto se quedó en silencio algo sorprendido ha de confesar. No había sentido ningún dolor en particular, ¿cómo había hecho para saber que estaban sangrando?

—Naruto…

—Ya, ya… tú ganas. Vamos… -Suspirando con irritación se dieron en la búsqueda de algún lugar que les mantuviera cubiertos de la lluvia.

Anduvieron por veinte minutos, los cuales habían bastado para acrecentar las gotas quienes se precipitaban al suelo con velocidad envidiable. Sasuke farfullaba cosas inentendibles, pero se podía suponer que eran insultos por la dulzura -nótese el sarcasmo-, con la cual los decía.

Habían visto putas cuevas y árboles huecos por todo el camino de un día espléndido, y ahora que necesitaban de uno parecían querer jugar escondidillas. Y cuando ya Naruto iba a mandar todo por la mierda, el humo de una cabaña le avivó los sentidos. Le dio el aviso a su compañero y de inmediato se aproximaron hacia ella.

Lo normal hubiese sido golpear a la puerta y esperar a ser atendido, pero dado que la lluvia ya incluso dolía al chocar contra ellos, ingresaron con prisa suspirando aliviados ante el reconfortante calor del hogar.

Cuando se recompusieron un poco y para no causar más inconvenientes mojando el lugar, se quedaron postrados en el genkan [*], en lo que el menor aprovechó para quitarse la máscara que le hacía dificultosa la vista. Y fue sólo entonces que notó a una mujer parada al pie de una escalera, que les miraba entre miedo y curiosidad, sosteniendo una cesta de ropa. Más miedo que curiosidad, comprobó.

Fue Naruto quien, haciendo una graciosa y arrepentida mueca, se apresuró en pedir disculpas por su intromisión haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Naruto y él es Sasuke, de verdad lamentamos haber entrado así, pero la tormenta está terrible allá afuera-ttebayo –Excusó algo apenado rascando su nuca.

—…Descuiden -dijo dudosa luego de un momento de silencio. —Mi nombre es Mizuki, pueden quedarse aquí si gustan, enseguida les traeré algo de ropa para que se cambien. –La joven morocha pidió que se quedaran allí en lo que volvía, retirándose por la escalera.

— ¿Crees que nos asesine y nos hierva para la cena? –Soltó el rubio cuando se encontraron solos, entre el chiste y el miedo, ante la gran hospitalidad de la chica.

—No seas ridículo… no creo que quiera comer a un idiota, le caería mal al estómago –Medio sonrió, acomodando unos molestos flecos de su frente.

— ¡Tú…!

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Una vocecilla dulzona les hizo virar hacia su izquierda, en donde un pequeño niño de revoltosa melena castaña y enormes ojos miel les investigaba con desconfianza.

Los dos hombres le miraron como si fuese una anomalía de la naturaleza. El niño había clavado sus claros ojos fijamente en el moreno, examinando con detenimiento aquello que cubría su rostro. Éste notándolo, se agachó hasta quedar a más o menos la misma altura y esbozando una encantadora sonrisa, oculta tras su careta, le respondió:

—Somos dos viajeros que tuvimos que detenernos aquí a causa de la tormenta, tu madre fue muy amable en dejarnos pasar ¿tú también vives aquí? –La amigable voz que empleó dejó perplejo al ojiazul, ¿era ése el mismo tipo que venía insultando a diestra y siniestra hace no más de diez minutos?

El muchachito titubeó un instante pero cedió a la palabra ante la amabilidad del Uchiha y asintiendo enérgico se acercó a ellos con parsimonia. Miraba muy fijamente a Sasuke con un lindísimo sonrojo en sus pálidos cachetes. Naruto pensó que era la monada más linda que haya visto.

— ¿Cómo se llaman, señores viajeros?

—Soy Sasuke, y ese torpe de ahí es Naruto –presentó ganándose un rápido e invisible (a los ojos del niño) golpe en su cabeza de parte del mencionado.

— ¡Encantado! Mi nombre es Yukie, significa nieve, mi papi lo escogió para mí -el tierno pequeño miraba con mucho escrutinio el rostro del moreno. — ¿Es un gatito? a mí me gustan mucho los gatitos –contó encantado.

Uchiha rió atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos. Deshizo el lazo de la máscara para quitársela, y se aproximó al castaño con ésta en mano. —Sí, podría decirse que es un gatito, puedes quedártela si gustas – Ofreció dejando relucir su perfecta y encantadora sonrisa.

El más pequeño iluminó su redonda y pálida carita tomando el objeto con suma alegría. La oprimió contra su pecho riendo, una risa dulce y traviesa que hizo sonreír a ambos ninjas. Podría ser sólo imaginación de Uzumaki, pero juraría que ese lindo rojo que ahora golpeaba las mejillas del niño, se colocó ahí _después_ de ver la cara de Sasuke.

—Lamento la demora –La joven madre apareció en escena con una pequeña cesta de ropa en sus brazos. —El baño está hacia el fondo. Les llevaré para que puedan cambiarse a gusto.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto notaron el cambio de actitud en la mujer, la cual ahora parecía estar más confiada respecto a ellos. Ella empezó a caminar con Yukie a su lado por lo que decidieron seguirla. La casa era más grande de lo que creyeron, tenía varias habitaciones y estaba muy bien cuidada. Toda su estructura era de madera, lo que la hacía más cálida, además de que poseía una amplia iluminación.

Se detuvieron frente a un cuarto del que salía un tibio vaho y al abrir la puerta un magnífico baño idéntico al de las termas los sorprendió, aunque a diferencia de los afamados, éste se encontraba en un lugar cubierto y no al aire libre.

—Tómense su tiempo, yo mientras iré a preparar la cena, llámenme si necesitan algo –Anunció dulce.

— ¡Ah! -Naruto detuvo- muchas gracias por su amabilidad, no sé cómo pagárselo, no tengo dinero ni nada por el estilo… -con algo de pena, pero sumamente agradecido, confesó. Ella le sonrió con conformidad.

—Siempre es un honor servir al Hokage-sama y su compañía.

Naruto abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ¿cómo lo había descubierto? No tenía su atuendo característico ni había dicho su apellido…

Y como si ella le hubiese leído la mente, aclaró: —Viví al servicio de Konoha muchos años con mi esposo, me retiré del mundo ninja al quedar embarazada. Pero aún me mantengo informada de lo que ocurre en la aldea.

Él hizo un gracioso gesto al oírla, como si sintiese vergüenza por pensar que quizás era una espía que los mataría en cualquier instante, de cierta forma se sentía más tranquilo al saber que estaba siendo refugiado por una aliada y no con una loca asesina de hombres.

—Bien, si ya no tiene más dudas, me retiraré ahora –Con un suave movimiento se dio la vuelta con el pequeño a su lado, quien antes de escabullirse por la gran puerta le echó una sonrisilla divertida al par de inquilinos.

—Parece que no había nada que temer –Comentó relajado girando hacia donde suponía estaba Sasuke, pero no lo vio allí; extendiendo un poco más su vista, lo halló ya desnudo con una toalla sujeta a su cintura.

Inevitablemente un súbito y fuerte sonrojo usurpó sus marcadas mejillas, por fortuna el chico se encontraba distraído y no lo notó. Sasuke se zambulló con verdadero goce en el agua, sintiendo cómo poco a poco su cuerpo recuperaba el calor perdido por la fría lluvia.

Naruto no tardó mucho más en quitarse la ropa, pero cuando estaba por deshacerse de las vendas, la pálida mano del moreno le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Yo lo haré. –afirmó con convicción, soltando su brazo y llevando sus manos hacia el pequeño nudo que estaba en su costilla.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, no tienes que… -Pero la penetrante mirada le hizo guardar silencio y dejarse hacer.

Deslizó sus largos dedos por todo su abdomen, una y otra vez, quitando el sucio vendaje y dejando expuestas las múltiples heridas. Las delineó con delicadeza, provocando un fuerte escalofrío en el rubio quien sonrojado, se apartó rápidamente.

—G-gracias, yo me encargo del otro -Agachando sus azules con pena, casi murmurando. Sasuke le miró con una prepotente sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

— ¿Te pusiste nervioso porque te toqué, Naruto? -Él se apresuró en abrir sus ojos y mirarle con su rostro en llamas, tal vez por el comentario o por la vergüenza que la situación le causaba… al ser verdad.

—No seas tan engreído Uchiha, creo habértelo dicho –Con orgulloso gesto, se quitó velozmente el vendaje de su brazo y a raudo paso se sumergió en la gran tina. Se mantuvo allí unos pocos minutos hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire nuevamente.

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que halló fue a Sasuke mirándolo con diversión.

— ¿Q-qué quieres? -Acusó escondiéndose un poco más bajo el agua nuevamente. Sasuke siguió impasible, mirándole.

— ¿Te duelen? las heridas – murmuró suavecito sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, luciendo de pronto más serio.

— ¿Estás preocupado? –rió bajito- ¡no son nada para el gran Hokage-sama–ttebayo!- Sasuke pareció dudar un poco pero sonrió después de un rato.

—Aún no entiendo por qué no fueron sanadas por el Kyuubi en el instante, no te vi utilizar tanto chakra como para que se agote –sumergiéndose en el cálido baño mencionó con casualidad. Naruto pareció pensarlo bastante, pero no llegó a una respuesta y simplemente contestó que desde hace un buen tiempo no tenía noticias del zorro, ya no se aparecía por sorpresa y suponía que quizá estaba cansado o aburrido; restándole importancia.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato como hace tiempo no hacían, ya Naruto parecía haber olvidado el incidente principal que le hizo tomar esa misión; Sasuke no lo había hecho, pero pretendería que sí para no tener que soportar otra pelea estúpida.

Si su madre se llegaba a enterar que en vez de proteger a su amante Hokage, discutía con él cada momento que podía, le daría un sermón de esos que ningún hijo quiere soportar por más edad que se tenga. Ni siquiera Itachi lograba zafarse de ellos.

Iba a corregirle con gran diversión a Naruto la gran idiotez que acababa de decir, pero silenció de súbito. Las heridas estaban sangrando en abundancia de vuelta, mas éste parecía no notarlo. ¿Es que acaso había perdido la sensibilidad en el cuerpo?

Con prisa se aproximó a él y lo único que atinó a hacer al ver que no había nada para detener el sangrado, fue empujarlo del borde de la tina, para que cayera dentro de ella. Naruto claro está, cayó de lleno.

— ¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, teme?! –Bramó al instante, dispuesto con todo su ser a regalarle un hermoso y redondo Rasengan en toda su perfecta cara.

— ¿En verdad no sientes que estás sangrando? –Acusó con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia. El otro le dio una mirada desentendida pero pareció caer de qué hablaba ya que se miró el cuerpo y, en efecto, bajo el agua se podía apreciar cómo la sangre se dispersaba por todos lados.

—P-pero en verdad, no me duele-ttebayo.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación y tras unos segundos le pidió a la joven dueña de la posada el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella ofreció amablemente su ayuda si necesitaban, pero él la declinó cortés, aclarando que no era nada grave.

—Sal de ahí dobe. –ordenó buscando las vendas y el alcohol.

Uzumaki le obedeció por la simple razón de no querer causarle molestias a Mizuki después de toda su hospitalidad. Porque si por él fuese, ya ambos estarían degustando de un delicioso combate en el que le patearía el culo al moreno. Se sentó en una gran piedra que había al lado de Sasuke, enseguida éste le limpió más detallado las heridas, con un cuidado que le extrañó. Su pálida cara estaba concentrada en su tarea, lo que no era raro, pero le sonó distinto a otras veces.

El silencio fue perturbador, pues si bien no era incómodo, al rubio se le hacía bastante molesto estar callado durante tanto tiempo. Podía sentir las suaves manos del ojinegro por todo su cuerpo, las que ahora se encontraban más cálidas de lo normal, por el agua supuso.

La situación le hizo sonrojar con violencia y aunque trató de evitarlo, fue en vano; Sasuke se paseaba por todo su abdomen ahora, después de haber vendado ya su brazo.

Se estaba concentrando _demasiado_ en sus caricias. Sus largos dedos deslizándose por su pecho, su aliento rozando con suavidad su cuello, su pausada respiración y el latido de su corazón. Podía sentirlo y oírlo todo con grandiosa claridad. ¡Ya habían pasado tres largos días desde la última vez que Sasuke lo tocó! Que él no era de piedra.

Fue sólo cuando éste se aproximó a su cuerpo, que Naruto notó que también parecía estar en una situación similar a la suya. Mas envidió con considerables ganas su capacidad para disimularlo, pues a pesar de que podía sentir el corazón de Sasuke latir con fiereza, su cara seguía apacible y sin atisbo de exaltación.

—Terminé – La voz del moreno logró que abriera sus azules, todavía avergonzado. Palpó el reciente vendaje por costumbre y le agradeció con una sonrisita.

Se levantó para remojarse en la gran tina una vez más y recuperar el calor que ese corto tiempo fuera del agua le había causado.  
Aunque sumergió su cuerpo de una vez, con la oculta intención de que Sasuke no notara en qué estado le habían dejado sus caricias, y parecía que lo iba a lograr con éxito… pero cuando la boca del susodicho le aprisionó sus propios labios bajo el agua, supo que ya no había caso esconderlo.

Respondió el gesto con fervor, introduciendo su lengua para comenzar la única batalla que consideraba justa y divertida. Sasuke deslizó sus manos por los, ahora, completamente arruinados vendajes. Sin embargo no continuó, ya que el aire urgía con vehemencia volver a sus pulmones.

Ambos sacaron su cabeza fuera del agua y respiraron casi ahogados, para luego de unos segundos empezar a reír. Naruto sujetaba su vientre en un tonto gesto por intentar calmar el dolor que la risa incontrolable le provocaba, mientras que Sasuke por su parte se aferraba al borde de la piscina.

—Eres un idiota, Naruto –limpiándose una lagrimilla que asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, el otro le miró en similar situación, objetando un por qué. —Acababa de cambiarte el vendaje maldito cabeza hueca, ahora tendré que hacerlo de vuelta.

Naruto se miró el cuerpo por acto-reflejo, con una divertida mueca de alarme, que sólo hizo reír más al moreno. Éste se aproximó hacia él, y haciendo honor de su linaje Uchiha, lució una mirada seductora e insinuante que el otro captó casi de inmediato. Madurando su rostro en segundos, con gran semejanza a la seducción que portaba Sasuke, sus azules brillaron con un atisbo de carmesí.

Llevó sus manos hacia la pálida cara y marcó posición en sus labios en un excitante y fogoso beso, dando el pié para que comenzara lo que había estado esperando por tres eternos y malditamente largos días…

Y el gemido que provocó la mano del Uchiha reconociendo su parte íntima, fue toda la confirmación que necesitó para saber que el juego acababa de empezar…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

— ¿Piensan partir pronto?

La dulce voz de Mizuki le hizo virar sus ojos, los cuales cómodamente estaban ubicados viendo cómo el pequeño Yukie jugaba con Sasuke y su nueva máscara de gatito.

—Tan pronto como la lluvia mengüe, hemos perdido más tiempo del permitido. -Confesó rascando suavemente su cuello. La mujer acomodada a su lado en el sofá, soltó una delicada risita que le hizo recordar a la de su propia madre.

Ella les ofreció hospedaje el tiempo que necesitasen y Naruto agradeció, casi convencido de tener que pasar la noche allí. Se mantuvieron un rato en mudez y como si los temas para charlar de pronto se hubiesen opacado, ambos llevaron su vista hacia el par que jugueteaba allí en el suelo. Sasuke parecía una persona completamente distinta, riendo tanto y haciéndole cosquillas al castaño de una manera tan… paternal.

El semblante del rubio pareció más triste ante ese pensamiento, más la nostalgia no se comparaba a la de la mujer, quien se había perdido completamente en la escena.

—Él solía jugar así con su padre… hace mucho tiempo que no entra en confianza con otra persona de esa manera –contó con una voz cargada de felicidad y un ligero atisbo de algo que Naruto no pudo descifrar. Él sólo pudo sonreír tenue, entendiendo que estaba de más cualquier comentario.

Mizuki y el Hokage se quedaron enfrascados en los dos chicos un buen tiempo, sin comentarios que acotar, simplemente viéndolos. Cuando él dio el último sorbo al té de hierbas que ella le ofreció, sintió como sus ojos luchaban con fuerza por cerrarse, ella lo notó e insistió en que no deberían salir esa noche, la tormenta no daba anuncio de cese y podía notar que tanto él como Sasuke estaban exhaustos.

Pensó en rehusarse, mas la fiera mirada caoba de ella le hizo desistir y acabó por aceptar. Naruto no queriendo interrumpir la diversión de Yukie, entabló una charla con la joven para entretenerla un poco más.

No quería tocar un tema demasiado profundo, pues no tenía ánimos de distraerse mucho más tiempo, así que simplemente cuestionó de forma casual hace cuánto vivió en su aldea. Ella sonrió como recordando buenos tiempos y comenzó a relatar. Supo que nació allí y cuando tenía más o menos quince años, conoció al que años después sería su marido: Suzaku. Él era de la aldea de la niebla y se había instalado en Konoha hacía poco tiempo. Mizuki sonreía enamorada y un dulce tinte rosado teñía sus mejillas, detalle que se le hizo muy tierno al rubio.

Cuando ella se graduó de la Academia Ninja, Suzaku era su mejor amigo y le ayudaba a perfeccionar sus ataques; fue así como al cabo de unos cortos meses, ambos cayeron perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Tres años más tarde, después de haber contraído matrimonio, ella habría dado a luz a Yukie. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que Mizuki se dedicara a criar a su hijo, y con eso en mente se trasladaron a aquel bosque y construyeron la cabaña para vivir allí, mientras que Suzaku seguiría cumpliendo misiones en la aldea.

El semblante de la mujer se ensombreció de pronto, pero aún con su delicada sonrisa siguió relatando.

—El pasado año, le fue asignada una misión de rango S, creyeron que sería el tiempo esperado, un máximo de tres meses, pero aún no ha regresado… -Naruto podía ser la persona más despistada de mundo, pero incluso él pudo notar el quiebre fugaz en su voz. Se había centrado en la historia más de lo que creyó, por eso fue que cuando Sasuke se acercó con Yukie dormido en sus brazos, notó lo tarde que era.

—Lamento la molestia, es un niño demasiado enérgico cuando quiere – La madre se levantó de inmediato y cargó al pequeño en brazos, luego le mostró a la pareja dónde dormirían. Era una habitación común, con dos futones extendidos en el medio.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Mizuki-san. Prometo que algún día le devolveré el favor-ttebayo –sonriente dijo, la chica sólo rió asintiendo con la cabeza y se despidió dejándolos solos.

Ni bien ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el rubio borró su sonrisa y cediendo ante el cansancio y el dolor que padecía su cuerpo, se lanzó agotado sobre el mullido futón. Permaneciendo así por unos minutos, ya a punto de dormirse.

Abrió sus ojos una última vez para apreciar a su amante, el cual al igual que él, yacía acostado con su yukata azulada y cubierto sobre el segundo futón. En la oscuridad y después de un largo día, Naruto podría jurar que la piel de Sasuke era aún más pálida de lo normal. Sonrió desgastado y haciendo acopio de su poca fuerza restante, se escabulló bajo el edredón y se acurrucó a su alrededor. El moreno no dijo nada, sólo esbozó una sonrisita y rodeó la estrecha cintura con su brazo. Ya sin más entretiempos, ambos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ¡Cualquier comentario es bien recibido! ^-^

[*] Genkan, es el recibidor japonés que tiene toda casa en japón.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado!~~

Sé que quizá es un poco confuso el por qué le di tanta importancia a la familia de la cabaña, pero es muy necesario para el desarrollo de la historia ^^


	2. Despedidas, Casa, Hospital

Ya amanecidos y una vez que terminaron un gran desayuno que Naruto se encargó de deshacer prácticamente sin ayuda, ambos ninjas decidieron partir rumbo a su aldea. En verdad habían perdido mucho tiempo y el Hokage podría casi jurar, que en su ausencia Shizune se había entretenido armando una preciosa pila de papeles en su escritorio.

Pero tal parecía que el destino no quería dejárselo tan fácil. A la hora de irse ya con su ropa puesta y en la puerta de la cabaña, el niño parecía no compartir sus ganas de que regresaran. Se había aferrado con fuerza a la capa de Sasuke y no daba indicios de querer soltarla por lo próximo. Sus enormes ojos miel resplandecían como si estuviese a punto de llorar, sin embargo su cara era digna de admiración pues reflejaba una tenacidad increíble. La madre trataba de separarlo bastante apenada, pero no había manera; Naruto por su parte, sólo miraba enternecido con sonrisa suelta sin terminar de entender la situación.

—Yuki-chan, lo siento pero tengo que irme ahora, así que ¿podrías soltarme por favor? -Sasuke se agachó para quedar a su altura, de la misma manera que ayer cuando lo conoció. El niño negó rotundo y parecía que ahora sí lloraría pues unos gimoteos lo delataron.

—N-no quiero. Si te vas ahora… no te volveré a ver, Yukie quiere que Sasuke-niichan se quede aquí. Por favor…

Sasuke ablandó su mirada y revolvió las hebras castañas con una ternura extraña en él. —Entiendo lo que dices, pero mi familia también me extraña mucho en mi casa ¿sabes? si me dejas ir ahora, prometo que vendré a visitarte en cuanto pueda ¿qué dices? –Yukie pareció pensarlo, pero no terminaba de convencerse.

— ¿Cómo sé que vendrás a verme y no estás diciendo una mentira?

—Porque yo nunca digo mentiras y además, tienes a mi gatito. Si no vengo a visitarlo, él también se pondrá muy triste ¿no crees? tienes eso como garantía de que sin dudas vendré a saludarte –El "acuerdo" ofrecido por el moreno pareció una gran oferta para el niño de seis años, quien sonrió con entusiasmo y después de darle un efusivo abrazo a él y al rubio se despidió dejándolos partir de una vez por todas.

En el camino hacia la aldea no hubo mayores contratiempos, estaban a tan sólo dos horas y tal parecía que llegarían incluso más rápido, algo por fin salía bien. Sólo de a momentos el ojiazul tenía que detenerse unos minutos para recobrar el aliento, algo muy anormal en él que hizo preocupar al moreno en silencio.

Ni bien llegaron fueron rumbo a la torre Hokage, eran a penas las 9.30, no habían llegado tan tarde, pero sin dudas era tarde para lo que era la misión… y Shizune parecía notarlo muy bien porque, en efecto, dos perfectas torres de papel esperaban por él. Naruto tiró su capa, su máscara y se desplomó en su amplia silla que lo recibió con mucho gusto.

Sasuke sólo se quitó la capa, ya que no tenía más su careta con él.

— ¿No crees que deberías avisar que llegaste? tu madre seguramente estará preocupada. Además tenemos que ir con Tsunade-sama para ver que todo esté bien contigo. Naruto… ¿me estás escuchando?

El Uchiha fue acercándose para corroborar que el idiota no estuviese dormido ante el silencio de respuesta, pero unos segundos antes de que le decorara la cabeza con una cálida bola de fuego, pudo jurar que vio el chakra del Kyuubi y sus completas nueve colas envolver su cuerpo. Parpadeó creyendo ver alucinaciones y, en efecto, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya no había nada ahí.

—Te escuché, te escuché. Sólo dame un minuto para descansar, ya no es tan fácil estar saltando tanto tiempo ¿sabes? No estoy tan joven como antes-ttebayo. Además tengo mucha hambre y seguramente Shizune-chan estará esperando estos papeles para mañana a más tardar, tendré que desvelarme para terminarlos a tiempo-ttebayo.

—Oh… ¿entonces lo que quieres decir es que mi pareja es un vejestorio oxidado? no te preocupes, igual te seguiré amando ¿sabes? Incluso cuando tenga que ayudarte a caminar porque tu espalda esté desgastada de tanto permanecer sentado aquí firmando papeles - aproximándose en un corto movimiento y besando a Naruto antes de que éste reprochara algo, se jactó.

Naruto por su parte sonrió entre el beso y se separó después de un rato. Lanzó un largo y cansino suspiro y cuando ya se consideró con suficiente energía para querer moverse, se levantó para ir a casa de sus padres a saludarles.

—Yo iré a visitar a los míos también. Al mediodía espérame en la puerta del hospital para una cita con Godaime, y no te estoy preguntando – Con una sonrisita saltó de la ventana rumbo a la mansión Uchiha.

Uzumaki bufó molesto, claro que sabía que tenía que ir, no es como si fuese a negarse tampoco. Después de meditar un segundo consigo mismo, se encaminó a calmo paso hacia su antigua casa. Si bien ya no vivía con ellos ni era un niño, su madre le había inculcado la costumbre de "reportarse" con ella ni bien finalizara una misión. Gesto que le hacía pensar que Kushina todavía le veía como un adolescente de catorce años y no como el líder de la Nación del Fuego.

Tampoco le molestaba demasiado, siempre le gustó esa sobreprotección brindada por su madre, además toda excusa era válida para ir a visitarla de vez en cuando. Extrañaba su vieja casa de cierta forma. Y no, tampoco se estaba quejando de vivir con Sasuke, pero es regla básica que siempre amarás tu primera casa y sentirás ganas de verla en algún momento.

Acarició su cabeza para tratar de desvanecer el repentino dolor que punzaba con ímpetu haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ni bien éste hubo desaparecido, entró saludando como era costumbre.

—Ya llegué.

— ¡Naru-chan! ¡Bienvenido! tardaste más de lo esperado, ¿estás bien? ¿No tienes ninguna herida verdad? ¿Comiste adecuadamente? por tu bien te conviene que no hayas estado bajo esa lluvia todo el camino hasta aquí, ven, ven. Te prepararé algo para que comas, estás muy pálido. ¿Cómo salió todo, pudiste firmar el tratado? siéntate que luces muy cansado, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? espero que no hayas cogido nada en el camino, porque si es así…

—Ya, ya. Déjalo respirar un poco cariño, creo que le has mareado con tantas preguntas. Siéntate, Naruto, en verdad luces cansado.

Ah, sí que se sentía lindo visitarlos. Se sentó alegre en la mesa, mientras su padre hacía quién-sabe-qué con un par de pergaminos y su madre le preparaba lo que, suponía (y esperaba), era un enorme tazón de rico y delicioso ramen. Fiel a su instinto, momentos después Kushina apareció con el platón de fideos colocándolo frente a él.

—Come, come. Cuéntanos qué tal te ha ido en la misión, ¿tuviste algún problema? -Con su radiante sonrisa digna Uzumaki, la joven pelirroja inquiría acariciando con maternal cuidado las hebras doradas del muchacho.

— ¡Claro que todo salió bien-ttebayo! El Señor Feudal firmó encantado con la idea, así que pronto empezaremos con los preparativos para construir la ruta comercial. Sólo espero que eso no dé mucho trabajo, porque conlleva mucho papeleo y Shizune-chan ya me ha dejado muchas cosas para hacer, incluso me obliga a quedar hasta después de horas para completarlo, y eso que yo soy el Hokage-ttebayo -Gimoteaba degustando con encanto los deliciosos fideos. Sin dudas, el ramen del señor del Ichiraku Ramen y el de su madre eran los mejores que jamás probaría.

— ¡Ese es mi hijo! Eres un digno Uzumaki ¿lo sabías? -estiró las marcadas mejillas con ganas haciendo que la cara de Naruto se viera aún más graciosa. —no te quejes por el papeleo, puedes decirle a alguien más que lo haga por ti, después de todo tú das las ordenes ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué clase de consejos son esos? -Minato quien se mantenía oyendo la conversación, soltó riendo con diversión.

— ¡Tengo razón-ttebane! El Hokage da órdenes que tienen que ser cumplidas, así funciona -Cruzando sus brazos como si eso reforzara sus palabras, defendió empecinada. Su marido rió al igual que Naruto.

Se mantuvieron un buen rato hablando de muchas cosas entre las cuales, Naruto se enteró de que Jiraya volvería a la aldea después de un largo viaje de dos meses en busca de material para un nuevo libro. También, que se debía en parte a Tsunade quien insistía en que su marido volviera y controlar que no estuviese acosando a lindas y esculturales chicas en baños públicos.

Pero de pronto Kushina detuvo su carcajada y comenzó a olfatear como si fuese una especie de animal, su cabelló se erizó ligeramente y sus celestes ojos se rasgaron haciéndola parecer un verdadero depredador.

— ¿Qué ocurre? -Naruto se alertó con sutileza e hizo una muy graciosa mueca de miedo arrugando los ojos, su madre solía hacer esa cara sólo cuando estaba enojada o a punto de retarle por algo que había hecho.

—Algo… huele raro, ácido…

Minato trató de entender de qué hablaba, pero por desgracia no poseía las cualidades zorrunas de su mujer, por lo que sólo se quedó esperando a ver a qué se refería.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hacia Naruto, olfateaba con más ganas como si él fuese el que emanaba ese olor. Y efectivamente, cuando estuvo cerca del pecho confirmó que así era. Le quitó el chaleco de ANBU y bajo su remera apreció el vendaje manchado de sangre, al igual que su brazo izquierdo y su cara a los cuales no había prestado atención.

—No me dijiste que tenías una herida así, ¿por qué no te has sanado?-Reprochó quitando la bandita de su cara y dejando expuesta la incisión que todavía emanaba un vahó tóxico, que si bien ahora no era letal olía como una pila de ácido.

—Oh, esto. No es la gran cosa, un descuido nada más. Ya fui al hospital y dijeron que sanaría pronto, sólo tengo que tomar un medicamento. No te preocupes, estoy bien -relució toda su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos tratando de tranquilizar las inquietudes de la mujer. Pero ella no parecía muy divertida con la situación.

—Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero, Kyuubi, ¿por qué no ha curado tus lesiones? Suele trabajar rápido cuando te lastiman con venenos, ¿acaso el sello está fallando? -Con un poco de chakra rojizo en sus manos, brindado por los restos que el mismo Kyuubi había dejado en ella, trató de neutralizar la ponzoña, sin embargo fue rechazada por el mismo chakra carmesí proveniente de su hijo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Vaya, vaya, será mejor que le hagamos una visita a Tsunade-sama lo antes posible, si es que no quieres terminar hospitalizado gracias a tu propia madre –Namikaze sugirió, al ver que la ira de su mujer estaba siendo descargada con su pobre hijo, quien ahora recibía los violentos sacudones de la mujer. —Cariño… no creo que debas agitarlo así, todavía está lastimado sabes…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

—Ri-chan bájate por favor, me duele ¿sabes?

— ¡No! ¡Sasuke-ojîsan tienes que jugar conmigo! La última vez te fuiste en medio de la pelea, nunca debes dejar una pelea sin terminar.

El pequeño niño de cabello carbón y ojos grisáceos se afirmaba con terquedad a su cabeza, halaba de él y babeaba torpemente su pelo. Sasuke riéndose muy entretenido con la situación, cogió al chico por la espalda y lo tiró al suelo para atacarlo a cosquillas. Ritsu se extendía en el piso víctima de las carcajadas y suplicaba porque parase. Cuando el ojinegro notó que la cara de su sobrino se teñía de rojo, sólo ahí, se detuvo.

—Has perdido una vez más, sigue practicando y quizá algún día puedas ganarme -Dijo triunfante y con sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Hiciste trampa! -Reprochó con sus cachetes inflados de manera demasiado tierna para su tío.

—No fue así Ri-chan, él ganó limpiamente.

Los dos morenos giraron su vista para toparla con Itachi, el cual al igual que el resto de la familia estaba sentado cómodamente y degustando una tentadora tarta de chocolate. El ojigris pareció resignarse ante la palabra de su padre, así que haciéndose el ofendido y con estoica pose para sus cortos cuatro años de estreno, se subió a la mesa para pedirle a su abuela Mikoto que le sirviera un poco a él también.

—Heredó el carácter de su madre, no hay duda. -Lanzó el Uchiha padre, provocando sutiles risas de las demás personas en la habitación, a excepción de una.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Inquirió la susodicha _madre_, clavando sus pozos azules en la cara de su marido, éste sólo sonrió y logró desviar el tema con agilidad envidiable.

—Así que Sasuke, ¿tienes algo que hacer en lo que queda del día?

—Algo así, tengo que llevar al dobe al hospital.

— ¿Y eso? ¿está enfermo?-Mikoto tintó su semblante con un deje de preocupación, así que Sasuke se apresuró en aclarar que no era nada grave, una simple visita de rutina.

— ¿Tuvieron suerte con el tratado de comercio? -Fugaku, quien permanecía entretenido jugueteando con su nieto, preguntó.

—Sí, Naruto supo manejarlo bien, el hombre parecía encantado con la idea. Con un poco de viento a favor y si las cosas se hacen rápidamente, a fines de año ya tendremos la ruta instalada y lista para usarse.

El comentario desató una amena charla que mantuvieron por un buen rato, para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era pasado el mediodía. Se levantó de la mesa y disculpándose por no acompañarlos a almorzar se marchó hacia el hospital.

Se suponía que Naruto ya tendría que estar ahí esperándolo. Mas cuando llegó no lo vio ahí, claramente supuso que se había quedado dormido, o lo había olvidado o simplemente se negaba a venir por tenaz. Pero queriendo confiar en la palabra de su pareja, ingresó primero. Saludaría a Sakura para hacer tiempo, hacía rato que no pasaba a verla.

La buscó con la mirada unos segundos y la encontró enseguida, su pelo siempre fue una buena señal para distinguirla, era muy peculiar y llamativo a simple vista. Caminó hacia donde estaba y la saludó con un gesto de mano.

—Oh, qué tal Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Naruto? -La joven de ojos esmeralda terminó de anotar algo de su paciente en la tablilla y se volteó hacia él para darle completa atención.

— ¿Naruto está aquí? -Preguntó ingenuo sin entender por qué había entrado sin esperarle.

—Sí, llegó hace un rato con Kushina-san y Minato-san. Parece que era algo importante porque pidieron ir directo con Tsunade-sama. Creí que por eso estabas aquí –Haruno dio un largo suspiro y acarició su espalda cansada, acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No lo sabía, enseguida subiré. ¿Y tú… cómo estás? –Miró el abultado vientre de la mujer con un dulce gesto que ella correspondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy bien, gracias, aunque la espalda me está matando. Sólo quiero que nazca de una vez, era más lindo cuando todavía era fácil cargarlo –rió suavecito y posó su mano en su estómago acariciándolo. —Sasuke-kun, lo siento pero tengo un par de cosas que atender, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme, estaré en mi oficina.

Sasuke se despidió y empezó a caminar por las escaleras hacia el anteúltimo piso, en el que se encontraba la oficina de Tsunade.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

—Bien, a excepción del veneno, no presentas nada más grave que nos haga pensar que estás enfermo. Respecto al Kyuubi, entiendo su preocupación pero es algo que está más allá de mi conocimiento, tal vez no tenga ganas de cooperar con Naruto simplemente.

—Tsunade-sama, entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero yo también he tenido mis diferencias con Kyuubi e incluso en las peores situaciones su chakra siempre ha curado cualquier herida que yo tenía. Así que espero entienda el por qué de mi intriga –El duro semblante de la mujer parecía un tanto (muy) exagerado para el joven Hokage, era una mundana lastimadura, ¿por qué insistía tanto en ella?

La Quinta largó un cansino suspiro y ofreció hacerle unos análisis para corroborar que todo estuviese en orden, pero que según ella no había nada de qué preocuparse. —Una etapa de rebeldía, sólo eso. Además de que él no siente nada fuera de lo normal, ¿o sí Naruto?

—Tengo hambre, si eso cuenta. –Fueron sus únicas palabras. Aunque a decir verdad, Tsunade también estaba algo consternada. Ella había sido testigo de las habilidades curativas del zorro y no entendía por qué no funcionaban ahora.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta la distrajo, y al ritmo de su tenue "pase" pudo apreciar a Sasuke Uchiha parado ahí.

— ¿Teme, qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué qué hago? te dije que venía a traerte aquí, te adelantaste.

—Oh, cierto. Te-he, lo siento, mamá estaba algo preocupada así que me trajo ella primero. Todo está bien, no moriré pronto, tendrás muchos más años de mí –bromeó mientras, contradictorio a sus palabras, sujetaba inconscientemente su abdomen, presionándolo. Sasuke lo notó y le echó una feroz mirada que el rubio hábilmente esquivó.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, hay muchos papeles que tengo que llenar y si no empiezo ahora Shizune-chan se enojará -riéndose con su típica energía que no perdió a través de los años, se puso de pie para acomodarse bien la ropa.

Cuando levantó su vista para despedirse, el atento escrutinio que recibía por parte del grupo le intimidó bastante, mucho… a decir verdad.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Nada -Al unísono contestaron las cuatro voces, haciéndolo parecer aún más sospechoso. Uzumaki les miró desconfiado y después de analizar sus expresiones unos segundos, se despidió saltando por la ventana.

—Por favor, díganme que esta vez no sólo yo lo vi –Musitó Sasuke ni bien se asegurara que Naruto ya no estaba cerca para oírlos. —Eso de recién era…

—El Kyuubi, sí -Aseguró la rubia con sus manos juntas y posicionadas frente a su cara, su mirada lucía más seria ahora que instantes atrás.

—No es muy buena señal que no note que el chakra del zorro se escapa de él y menos aún cuando son las nueve colas completas. Y esta no es la primera vez, hoy cuando llegamos pasó lo mismo, pero creí que había sido mi imaginación.

—No lo entiendo… no hay de nada malo en él. Su sello está perfectamente y a estas alturas, no tendría que tener problemas con controlar su chakra. Algo debe de estar molestando a Kyuubi. Pero aún así no deja de ser extraño, no tiene ningún otro síntoma que pueda explicarlo –Dudó la ex-Hokage.

Sasuke pensó un momento y recordó varias situaciones, como el que no sintiera el dolor de sus heridas cuando éstas sangraban y la falta de aire cuando volvían. Cuando lo comentó, Godaime guardó silencio y aseguró que iba a investigar a fondo hasta encontrar el problema. Dicho esto, despachó al grupo y dejó el mensaje para Naruto de que mañana en la mañana se presentara otra vez en el hospital para hacer los análisis correspondientes.

—Naruto… ¿qué diablos te está pasando?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Al siguiente día, cuando Sasuke fue a buscar a Naruto al trabajo, se encontró con éste hundido en una montaña de papeles que le hacían fundirse con la habitación. Se aproximó con intenciones de hacerle unas pequeñas bromas para animarlo, sin embargo se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando las respuestas del rubio no sólo no fueron las que esperaba, sino que además fueron dichas con una molestia muy poco común en él.

— ¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado? –Sin mirarlo y enfureciendo más su voz, escupió mientras escribía un documento con rapidez. Uchiha frunció el ceño, ahora igual de irritado que el otro.

—Tienes una cita con Tsunade-sama, así que deja eso y mueve tu culo.

Oh sí, Sasuke Uchiha sabía exactamente qué decir para calmar las aguas en un momento de cólera. Naruto arrugó con fuerza sus cejas claramente enojado por el comentario. Ese maldito estúpido…

—Cuida tus palabras, Uchiha. No sé si lo notaste, pero yo _sí_ tengo trabajo que hacer, así que ve y dile a Tsunade que cancele lo que sea que planeaba hacerme. No me moveré de aquí.

Llevando sus ojos de vuelta al papel, ordenó. Sasuke contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de mandarlo a la mierda y empezar una pelea que sabía, no quería volver a iniciar. Sus dedos se contrajeron tentados a formar un Katon, o cualquier Jutsu que implicara el derramar sangre, y eso, cualquiera sabía: no era una buena señal. Mas cuando su conteo interno falló y estaba a milésimas de ceder ante las ganas de un nuevo pleito, el chakra de Kyuubi rodeando a Naruto y esparciéndose por la habitación sirvió como freno.

Prestando un poco más de atención a su novio notó el cambio de color en sus ojos, quienes ahora estaban imitando a los suyos propios con su Sharingan activado. Y no sólo eso, sino que sus pupilas parecían las de un felino en guardia.

En silencio caminó hasta él, se paró a su lado de la silla, esperó a que se volteara a verlo, y cuando lo hizo le asestó un puñetazo en el medio de su cara la cual se apresuró en girarse hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Cinco segundos después, cuando el contraataque del rubio le devolvió el mismo golpe en el mismo lugar, Naruto volvía a tener su color normal y el chakra ajeno no daba indicios de vida.

— ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!? -Gritó sobándose la nariz que ahora estaba cruelmente magullada. Sasuke sólo se reincorporó también, tocándose el puente de su propia nariz, cuando vio que ya volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre suspiró algo más tranquilo.

—Tenía ganas de golpearte, estabas ignorándome y me sentía muy solo –Dramatizó con un tono sutilmente burlesco que imitaba al de una mujer desatendida. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido por la respuesta y después de entender que era una broma soltó una graciosa risa que incitó al moreno a esbozar una débil sonrisita.

—Ya va mi princesa, ¿qué haces aquí? -Olvidando de pronto las torres de papel que hasta hace unos minutos lo entretenían, preguntó mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio para sostener su cabeza en ellos.

El ojinegro le miró entre obviedad e irritación, ¿de verdad estaba preguntando eso? Sin embargo comprobó que, evidentemente, lo decía en serio. Así que disimulando, le mencionó nuevamente lo de la cita con la rubia.

—Oh, cierto. Obaa-chan se pondrá furiosa si no nos damos prisa, andando. –Y como si ese motivo fuese justo la excusa que estaba buscando para alejarse de esa maldita habitación infestada de tareas de Hokage que él detestaba, se quitó el gracioso gorro puntiagudo y se abalanzó hacia el ventanal siendo seguido de cerca por el moreno.

Una vez que llegaron fueron guiados por la médico hasta una sala oculta en su oficina que parecía de todo… menos una sala de hospital. Si bien era igual de blanca y brillante, estaba llena de pergaminos, una biblioteca con infinidad de libros extraños en ella, tubos de ensayo con sustancias que el rubio no-quería-saber-qué-eran y varias cosas más.

—Ne… obaa-chan ¿qué es este lugar? -musitó con inquita voz, ojeando curioso uno de los enormes libros que había ahí. Godaime no sólo no reaccionó ante el llamado de Naruto, sino que procedió a evocar una especie de Jutsu que incluso él como actual Hokage, desconocía.

—Naruto, escúchame bien. Esto parece más de lo que es en realidad, pero no tengo otra manera de hacerlo ya que yo no tengo tanta fuerza para entrar dentro tuyo y fijarme por mí misma, verás: el chakra del Kyuubi ha estado burlando el sello y escapando de tu cuerpo y no entendemos el por qué. Eso y que el zorro no pueda curarte, nos desconcierta un poco, así que te traje aquí para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Sólo tenemos que colocarte ahí –señalando un gran círculo de sellos extraños en el suelo-, no tardaremos mucho.

Naruto oyó atento cada palabra y trató, de verdad que sí, de contestar amablemente una excusa, pero por alguna extraña razón no salió como lo esperaba…

— ¿Saben qué? estoy harto de ustedes y sus preocupaciones estúpidas, ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme bastante bien sin ayuda de nadie ¿saben? No necesito que anden detrás de mí como si fuese un imbécil. No voy a hacer ningún tratamiento, ningún Jutsu, ¡nada! Es una lastimadura de mierda que no pudo curarse y la tratan como si fuese el fin del mundo ¿pero qué diablos les pasa? -La siempre jovial voz de Naruto ahora sonaba realmente cabreada, justo como hace unos minutos con Sasuke, y no sólo eso, su cara volvió a adoptar aquella forma que le hacía ver igual que… si estuviese poseído por el Kyuubi.

Los azules ojos se rasgaron y tintaron de carmesí, sus dientes se afilaron y el acostumbrado cabello crispado ahora parecía un erizo en modo de defensa. Y por si eso fuese poco, el mencionado chakra rojizo ahora se esparcía por la habitación con total libertad formando las nueve colas.

Tsunade reaccionó de su sorpresa con rapidez y formó un jutsu menor para que retuviera el cuerpo del rubio, pero ni bien éste hizo contacto con su cuerpo Naruto cayó desplomado al suelo. Ella aprovechó el momento y ordenó a Sasuke que lo pusiera en el sello para examinarlo antes de que despertara.

Él obedeció de inmediato y ni bien estuvo bien acomodado, dio inicio. Para tanto preparativo, Sasuke se esperaba un gran despliegue de técnicas y desgaste de chakra; pero parecía que lo que dijo en un principio era verdad, sólo era un méndigo chequeo bien decorado. Lo único distinto era que el sello grabado en el piso ahora brillaba con llamativo color. La mujer no se había movido de su posición y parecía estar en una especie de trance, quizá estuviese dentro de Naruto en este momento, en la puerta de la celda del Kyuubi. Quién sabe…

Bostezó sin poder evitarlo cuando pasaron treinta minutos y no hubo señal de ningún avance. Y bastó ese simple gesto para que el círculo se apagara avisándole que ya había terminado.

— ¿Todo está en orden? -Se atrevió a preguntar cuando la mujer no pronunció palabra alguna al cabo de un rato. Ella le miró entre sorprendida y… más sorprendida. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quizá quieras llamar a sus padres… y a los tuyos también. -Fue lo único que dijo, y el Uchiha casi podía asegurar que un atisbo de sonrisa se había dibujado en la cara de la mujer.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	3. Kyuuby, Chakra, Dulce Espera

Cuando Naruto despertó, ya no estaba en aquella extraña sala: ahora estaba felizmente acostado en una deliciosa y mullida camilla de hospital, en una pulcra, iluminada y blanca habitación llena de flores, con las contentísimas caras de su familia y también la de Sasuke.

Lo que no podía entender, era por qué él parecía no ser parte de aquella alegría que parecía ser tan contagiosa… y no es que a él no le gustara la alegría, no, claro que sí le gustaba, pero se le hacía bastante particular ver a su yerno con una sonrisa tan grande, incluso Deidara parecía estar muy feliz. Y eso que hacer sonreír así a aquel rubio no era tarea tan sencilla.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? -Fue su única pregunta cuando ya las caras plagadas de sonrisas le estaban erizando la piel, había despertado hace diez minutos y lo único que habían hecho fue mirarlo, ¿recuerdan las palabras como "hola"? bueno, todavía seguían usándose, saben.

— ¡Oh mi bebé, ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes, necesitas algo? ¿Tienes sed, hambre? lo que quieras, sólo dilo y mamá te lo traerá –Su madre siempre fue atenta con él, pero por algún peculiar motivo sospechaba que ahí había gato encerrado.

—N-no, estoy bien –Mintió aunque su estómago estuviese rogando por comida. — ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo? Oh, espera, no me lo digan, resulta que sí voy a morir y están todos aquí para despedirme ¿verdad? soy muy joven y guapo para morir, Uchiha bastardo, esto es tu culpa -Farfullaba el rubio muy melodramático sujetándose la cabeza con falso terror.

Pero ni su supuesto pánico cambió la horrenda felicidad que cargaba el enorme grupo de gente allí presente. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

—Oh… por cierto, se suponía que Obaa-chan iba a verme hoy para no-sé-qué y parece que me dormí porque no recuerdo nada. –Algo contrariado, mencionó rascando su cabeza en su típico gesto de torpeza, y pareciera que dio justo en el clavo. Las sonrisas de todos se ensancharon y, _pasó_. Uzumaki Naruto, el Rokudaime Hokage y Jinchuriki del poderoso zorro de las nueve colas, sintió miedo. Miedo de las espantosamente felices sonrisas…

—Ya está bien ¿por qué están tan felices todos ustedes? -Ya con su capacidad para pensar abatida por el suelo, el rubio cuestionó impacientado. ¡No era normal, de ninguna forma era normal esa situación!

Pero antes de que su madre, quien estaba a punto de hablar, pudiera decir algo, La Quinta Hokage entró a la habitación y gracias a Dios, ella no tenía esa escalofriante sonrisa postrada en su cara. Aunque igualmente estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó acercándose hasta su camilla.

—Me siento bien, excelente, mejor que nunca. ¿Puedo irme a entrenar un rato ahora? de verdad no quiero estar más tiempo aquí encerrado – Pidió esperanzado de que la mujer se apiadara de él y lo dejase en libertad. Pero parecía que ese no era su día de suerte.

—Lo siento, aún no puedes irte. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, seriamente. –Si bien ella endureció sus facciones, el grupito detrás suyo chilló como conteniendo una felicidad que él todavía no entendía.

— ¡Hablen de una vez! ¿Por qué tanto misterio-ttebayo?-Y ahí volvía a verse la odiosa impaciencia de sus días de adolescencia haciendo mella en él.

—Hemos descubierto el por qué de tus inconvenientes con el zorro, Naruto -empezó ella sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Al oír eso, ahora sí pudo poner su cara un poco más al tanto de la situación y la doctora tomó eso como una señal para continuar. —Es algo complicado de explicar, así que te lo pondré en un ejemplo para hacerlo más sencillo. ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando estás haciendo una técnica muy difícil y que requiere mucho chakra? -La cara del rubio delató su mudo comentario de: no-voy-a-pensar-nada-hasta-que-coma-algo. —Te concentras en la técnica y no puedes utilizar más chakra en otra cosa ¿cierto? -La mujer ignoró al rubio y continuó con su explicación.

—Bueno… sí, podría decirse.

—Es lo mismo que está pasando con Kyuubi. –ante la mirada desconcertada del chico, procedió. —Él está encargándose de una tarea complicada que consume casi todo su chakra, por lo que no puede utilizarlo para nada más. Pero tampoco quiere desatenderte, así que intenta soltar algo de su chakra para ti, sólo que al estar concentrado en otra cosa, el poder sale descuidado y no puede manejarlo a gusto, gracias a eso lo hace perfectamente visible y también toma parte física de ti. Es por eso que no pudo curar tus heridas. Además, el tener tanto chakra desbocado en tu cuerpo, también te hizo perder temporalmente las facultades sensitivas, lo que impidió que sintieras tus heridas y te desgasta físicamente, motivo por el cual, según nos contó Sasuke, tuviste que detenerte a cobrar aliento. Sospechamos que también te involucra anímicamente, al no estar acostumbrado a tanto flujo de chakra junto, tu actitud es un poco inestable.

— ¿Una tarea muy difícil? pero yo no le he dicho que haga nada, ¿cómo es eso? -No era algo muy complicado de entender, pero a Naruto se le hacía realmente un calvario armar ese rompecabezas.

Tsunade suspiró resignada ante la idiotez del muchacho, de fondo se escucharon gritillos de emoción, de Mikoto y Kushina, según dedujo, previendo lo que se venía.

—Naruto, lo que trato de decirte, es que no es algo que le hayas ordenado hacer, es algo que él _tiene_ que hacer. Y por desgracia lamento decirte que por un par de meses más no podrás ser capaz de contar con su chakra como respaldo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Es que acaso está enfermo? no sabía que los Bijûs también podían enfermarse, y que tomara tanto tiempo curarse -Su comentario no logró más que enfurecer ligeramente a la mujer, la cual contando mentalmente hasta diez, logró contenerse para no golpearlo por idiota. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser Hokage alguien tan torpe?

—Escúchame con atención, él no está enfermo -un suspiro. Gritos de emoción por parte de las madres (y Deidara). Silencio extraño en el ambiente. Pasada forzosa de saliva. Y… —Tú estás esperando un bebé.

Silencio. Las aves cesaron su canto, el viento dejó de soplar, el tiempo se detuvo, su corazón no latía. Uno, dos, cinco minutos, y él seguía sin poder mover un músculo. No entendía… era demasiado planificado para ser una broma, demasiado real para ser un sueño, y demasiado descabellado para ser real.

Miró los rostros de los demás, pero ninguno daba alertas de ser un chiste, su madre parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad, Mikoto sonreía embelesada, los cuatro hombres restantes sonreían como felicitándolo con ese simple gesto…

Y ahí faltaba alguien.

—Sasuke… ¿dónde…? –Su voz parecía… no, _estaba_ cortada y se oía como un ligero murmullo. No estaba triste, era una grandiosa noticia pero… no podía estar feliz tampoco, sabía que ahí había algo raro. Después de todo era imposible, ¡él era un hombre!

—Tuvo que salir un momento, pero él ya lo sabe. Parecía muy feliz de oírlo. –La voz de Itachi sonaba algo lejana, pero aún así escuchó con claridad sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo… yo no puedo… es decir, soy hombre tú sabes? es imposible que yo…

Trataba de argumentar las frases, pero una fuerza sobrehumana que clasificó como: "no he comido nada en más de seis horas como para recibir esta noticia" se lo impedía.

—Lo sé, pensé lo mismo que tú. Pero después de investigar un poco, descubrí que en realidad, es el Kyuubi quien está gestando el bebé. Parece que tú y Sasuke se… ehm, divirtieron en la época de celo del zorro. Si bien es una criatura legendaria, sigue siendo un animal después de todo…-Explicaba la Godaime con un poco más de paciencia y dulzura cuando vio la mueca de miedo y preocupación reflejada en la cara de aquel que consideraba un nieto.

Él se quedó callado, mirando a la mujer de hermosos ojos miel sin entender del todo. No sabía con certeza si fueron segundos o minutos los que tardó finalmente en procesar la información, pero ni bien lo hizo su cara se transformó en una de felicidad absoluta, cayendo ahora sí, víctima de la contagiosa alegría de sus parientes.

Empezó a reír, relajando a los demás que habían estado expectantes por ver su reacción. Parece que lo había visto tan bien como ellos. Y si después de todo, ellos que eran las personas más importantes para él se alegraban tanto de un fenómeno tan anormal como el que él estuviese esperando un hijo siendo hombre, ¿por qué debería tener dudas? estaba feliz, demasiado feliz como para controlar las traviesas lágrimas que quisieron besar sus mejillas.

Kushina tampoco pudo evitar el llorar al verlo, y es que ¡iba a ser abuela! los demás también se mostraban satisfechos con la reacción de Naruto, así que una vez él se pudo calmar un poco y que las felicitaciones y abrazos fueron repartidos, todos se marcharon dejándolo a él a solas con Tsunade.

—Por si te interesa saberlo, estás entrando en el tercer mes. No sé cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta antes, con tanto tiempo de gestación. – Sonrió divertida.

— ¡De verdad ya van tres meses! pero no me creció el estómago ni nada por el estilo-ttebayo –Naruto levantó la sábana que le cubría y palpó su vientre el cual, en efecto, permanecía igual de plano que siempre.

—A pesar de que incluso en una mujer no se notaría ahora, te lo expliqué, no es tu cuerpo el que está gestando: es el del Kyuubi. Y no, antes de que digas una tontería, él no está con el estómago abultado tampoco. -Se adelantó cuando vio las intenciones de burla en el rubio. —Es… él le está brindando el chakra para que funcione como el vientre materno. El bebé está creciendo como si fuera un polluelo dentro del cascarón y el Kyuubi hace el papel de mamá ave: con su chakra forma el cascarón.

El ojiazul rió ante la imagen del zorro con pico y alas de pájaro empollando un huevo, pero parecía que había entendido sin mayores preámbulos la explicación. Se acariciaba el vientre con una felicidad avasallante que contagiaba a cualquiera.

—Sakura-chan no será la única ahora, aunque sea por poco tiempo –Comentó riéndose, recordando que su amiga estaba por el noveno mes de embarazo ya. —Aunque a decir verdad, no la envidio para nada, ella tiene que sufrir los dolores de espalda y también el del parto, y estoy seguro de que el pobre de Lee también sufre las consecuencias de eso. –En verdad que no entendía cómo esa relación había llegado a dar tanto fruto como para que llegara hasta donde estaba hoy: con una Sakura felizmente casada y en la dulce espera de un niño que seguramente saldría igual de rarito que su padre…

¿Su hijo también saldría como su padre? Un pequeño Sasuke sería algo realmente lindo de ver… se sonrojó tontamente ante ese pensamiento.

—Ella está muy feliz por ti, fue una de las primeras en saberlo. No pudo quedarse pero de todas formas te envía sus felicitaciones y dijo que pasará a visitarte lo antes posible. Naruto, quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche ¿sí? Todavía espero los resultados de unos exámenes que te hice y no estaré tranquila hasta verlos. Te prometo que mañana a primera hora serás libre para irte. –Más que una petición, fue una orden que el rubio aceptó sin problemas, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en nada más. —Eres un buen chico. Tengo otras cosas para hacer, así que me iré ahora. No dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema. –Cual abuela hablándole a un niño, se acercó hasta la cama y besó su frente con ternura para luego marcharse.

Él quedó en un confortable silencio que era besado por una calma noche que cubría toda la ciudad para esas horas. Y más que en el paisaje, sólo podía concentrarse en que el maldito-imbécil-bastardo de Uchiha no había dado señales de vida desde esa mañana.

Miraba ahora, algo molesto y con su ceño inconscientemente fruncido a través del ventanal, justo a tiempo para recibir a la silueta de quien ocupaba su cabeza en el filo de la ventana. Sasuke la abrió sin mayores problemas y se apresuró en ingresar y cerrarla nuevamente, el frío estaba terrorífico afuera. Rascó gracioso su nariz enrojecida para hacerla entrar un poco en calor, mientras se acercaba al Hokage.

—Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer -dijo sin poder evitar esa tonalidad cabreada y de reproche, mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento, tenía un asunto importante que atender. Pero ya terminé así que tengo todo mi tiempo para ti… para ustedes. –corrigió a último momento con una sonrisa que Naruto pudo jurar, le incitaba a devorar esa maldita boca a besos. El rubio se sonrojó tenue y desvió un poco la mirada sin muchas intenciones de ceder ante su "molestia".

— ¿Y yo no soy un asunto importante? –Con apenas un hilillo de voz susurró, sin dirigirle la mirada al moreno, éste sin previo aviso se coló entre las frazadas por detrás de él y lo encerró entre sus fuertes brazos que aún permanecían algo fríos.

—Claro que sí, siempre serás mi idiota número uno -sonrió-, pero tenía que deshacerme de esto con rapidez y ya lo logré, así que ahora no habrá nada que impida quedarme todos los días contigo.

Uzumaki se sonrojó como idiota y con una mueca que lo hacía la perfecta víctima para ser comida, se acomodó más en el pecho de su amante, cediendo sólo un poco ante las palabras. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba un poco más este Sasuke tierno…

—Ojalá pudiéramos estar tanto tiempo juntos, lo más que hemos pasado últimamente los dos solos ha sido un día y fue en una misión, por lo que legalmente no cuenta. Si no tuviese todo ese maldito trámite dividido en cuatro enormes pilas de papeles, podría tomarme unas vacaciones, pero tengo que terminarlo lo antes posible para empezar con el nuevo proyecto… -lanzó un suspiro exhausto y cual polilla a la luz se amoldó al cuerpo del moreno, buscando más calor. El pelinegro se sonrió a sí mismo y cogió la cara de Naruto con delicadeza.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Hokage-sama -susurró al borde de su boca provocándole unas graciosas cosquillas a sus labios, quienes segundos después fueron aprisionados con ímpetu en un muy caluroso beso. La lengua de Sasuke se paseó con libertad en la cavidad ajena y sus manos se movieron también reconociendo el moreno cuerpo.

Un ligero movimiento y el mayor terminó recostado sobre Naruto con ambas manos en su cintura, éste intensificó el beso aún más logrando que sus pechos respiraran agitados y ansiosos de más.

El cuarto parecía haberse inundado de calor de un momento a otro, las ropas ya se estaban volviendo un estorbo y Sasuke no tardó en actuar para remediarlo, quitándose con maestra agilidad todo aquello que le cubría el pecho. Naruto posó al instante sus manos allí, acariciando y pidiéndole todavía más.

En la oscuridad y ambos víctimas del deseo que cada vez se hacía sentir más, ninguno notó que las uñas del rubio ahora estaban convertidas en filosas garras, ni que sus colmillos sobresalían más que antes, mucho menos del cambio en el color de sus ojos. No, ahora parecían estar bastante más concentrados en disfrutar de la ausencia de ropa.

Sasuke ya se había encargado de deshacerse de la simple bata que portaba su pareja, así que ahora con el camino libre para divertirse fue bajando desde su cuello-en el cual dejó una bella marca de reconocimiento- hasta su pecho, y bajó todavía más, y más…

Naruto pegó un respingo cuando sintió la húmeda boca aprisionando con ímpetu su hombría. El calor de su pecho se hacía más notorio y con él unas ansias de más que le exigían sentir al moreno dentro de él en ese mismo momento. Ahogó un fuerte gemido que anunció el primer orgasmo, instantes después Uchiha se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia y lamía uno de sus dedos. Acción que excitó todavía más al rubio.

Con un beso ahora carente de algo más que lujuria desbocada, Naruto se aferró con fuerza a la pálida espalda mientras sentía los dedos de su compañero deslizándose con lentitud. Sin darse cuenta arañó con ambas manos toda la porción de piel que sujetaba, haciendo que el ojinegro gimiera entre una mezcla dudosa de dolor y placer.

—Hazlo ya… lo quiero dentro… ahora… -La extasiada y ansiosa voz del Uzumaki pidió mientras sacudía su cadera contra la ajena. Sasuke sonrió en las mismas condiciones o peor, y sin más preámbulos introdujo su miembro en la estrecha cavidad que lo recibió más que encantado.

El rubio gimió alto sin poder controlarlo y empezó por cuenta propia el vaivén de caderas. Sasuke se aferró con una mano a su cara y con la otra a su cintura, dando cada vez estocadas más rápidas y profundas. Acalló los excitantes sonidos con un beso que, más que eso era una lucha entre ambas lenguas por ver quién resistía más.

—Si gritas muy alto, alguien podría oírte… estamos en un hospital recuerda -murmuró divertido el moreno jugando ahora con el miembro del chico que, como esperaba, gemía víctima del placer. —No querrás que encuentren al Hokage-sama en una situación así… sería bochornoso ¿cierto?

Divirtiéndose quizás más de lo debido con aquella situación, Sasuke no previó el ataque del rubio quien en un momento de descuido intercambió posiciones quedando ahora él arriba suyo. Desde esa postura podía ver con mayor gusto las muecas excitantes de las cuales su rostro era preso. Naruto se movía de arriba a abajo con fuerza, provocando los gemidos de ambas bocas. Ahora con sus manos en los hombros del moreno, enterró sus afiladas uñas en ellos marcándolos igual que a su espalda.

Relamió sus labios y una sonrisa pícara se asomó en ellos. Necesitaba más, quería mucho más: y no iba a parar hasta que lo recibiera por completo.

Un bamboleo por parte de su cadera y el segundo orgasmo llegó para él, seguido de cerca por el primero de Sasuke. Su respiración estaba peligrosamente agitada, ambos cuerpos bañados en una perlada capa de sudor intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones. Sin embargo, sin esperar mucho más, Naruto comenzó una nueva serie de caricias sobre el níveo cuerpo bajo él.

El Uchiha se limitó a dejar escapar una sosa y suelta risita, y a disfrutar del atento gesto que ahora le era otorgado por su pareja… y la segunda ronda comenzó.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Deidara seguía con su azules los movimientos de su esposo sin perder detalle. Le miraba concentrado, pero no precisamente en él, su cabeza estaba flotando en quién sabe dónde. Se acomodó un poco más en la mesa del comedor, y repensando por millonésima vez en la frase que ondeaba por toda su cabeza, finalmente habló llamando la atención del hombre.

—Itachi… quiero tener un bebé.

El moreno, quien hasta el momento se veía muy entretenido cortando unas verduras para la cena, frenó su tarea y se giró hacia el rubio mirándole con ingenua atención.

—Ya tenemos uno ¿sabes? se llama Ritsu y ya tiene cuatro años, por si acaso no lo recuerdas –respondió algo divertido al comentario, sólo por el placer que le provocaba romper la, ya de por sí, corta paciencia del chico.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el tonto –musitó chasqueando la lengua. Itachi sonrió conforme con su resultado y cruzó despreocupado sus brazos.

—No pensé que quisieras tener otro. Después de lo de Ritsu, juraste matarme si volvía a hacerte pasar por lo mismo. Y créeme que temí un poco por eso cuando me lanzaste esa araña explosiva oculta en mi camisa.

Deidara agachó sus ojos con algo similar a la pena reflejada en su cara. Sí, es verdad que admitía el haber estado _ligeramente_ irascible durante su embarazo, pero ¡no podían culparlo! no es muy fácil que esté de buen humor ya de por sí, ¡menos aún podría estarlo cuando cargaba con un peso extra que le hacía desear el estar en cama todo el día! Y sobre todo, aquel maldito Uchiha que se paseaba tan feliz de la vida, contento y con su malditamente perfecta y flexible espalda por todos lados, no le ayudaba a contentarse.

—No te pediré disculpas si eso es lo que esperas. Era una araña pequeña y la esquivaste sin problemas antes de que explotara. Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero tener _otro_ bebé –reposó su cabeza entre sus brazos y le dedicó a Itachi una mirada que bien se podía comparar a la de un cachorro abandonado y carenciado de amor.

— ¿Por qué ese deseo tan repentino? –cuestionó mirándole algo, y sólo algo, conmovido por su aspecto.

—La cara de Naruto… cuando lo supo, estaba tan contento, emocionado… yo quiero sentirme así también. Quiero recordar cómo se siente… –Si bien su cara lucía desinteresada como quien habla del clima, Itachi podía leer su mente como si fuese un libro abierto.

Sonrió para sí mismo cerrando sus ojos con paciencia. — ¿Sabes que tendrás que sufrir de vuelta todas aquellas cosas que en un principio te hicieron jurar nunca más tener otro hijo? -hablando con tono paternal, inquirió sentándose frente al rubio. — ¿Estás dispuesto a eso, volver a las náuseas, los dolores, los cambios de humor…?

Deidara pareció pensar su respuesta, aunque en realidad ya la sabía de antemano, la idea no hubiese surcado por su cabeza siquiera de no estar convencido de pasar todas aquellas cosas de vuelta.

—Supongo que puedo soportarlo una vez más… además, el proceso para buscarlo sí que me gusta pasarlo –sonrió seductor, subiéndose parcialmente a la mesa para coger la remera de Itachi por el cuello y plantarle un beso que, sin bien al inicio fue dulce, no tardó en transformarse por uno pasional.

—La cena… -susurró el mayor entre el beso, más que nada para excusarse de haberlo advertido y librarse de cualquier reproche una vez hubiese empezado lo divertido. Pero Deidara parecía no haberle prestado mucha atención, estaba más ocupado en acomodar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena, profundizando el beso y enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

Itachi abrazó la delgada cintura del rubio y fue deslizando sus manos por debajo de la playera de éste, jugueteando con su ombligo y luego sus pezones que ya habían reaccionado ante las caricias. El ojiazul por su parte ponía más ímpetu en el beso, necesitando sentir más de aquel delicioso calor húmedo en su boca. Estaba encaminado a empezar un pequeño baile de su trasero para animar la hombría del Uchiha, pero la pequeña vocecilla de su hijo llegando a la cocina interrumpió cualquier deseo carnal.

Luciendo con honor sus habilidades ninja, se separaron en un santiamén volviendo a sus posiciones iniciales: el rubio recostado en la mesa y el otro preparando la cena. Instantes después la presencia del primogénito con sus mofletes hinchados y su boca contraída atrajo de inmediato la atención de su _madre_, quien aunque lo negara, era demasiado débil ante el llanto de su hijo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Ri-chan? -Utilizando esa voz dulzona que sólo y exclusivamente utilizaba con el niño (y la cual Itachi secretamente amaba), preguntó acariciando las oscuras hebras.

Ritsu apretó sus labios que no dejaban de temblar y extendió con su chiquita mano unos pedazos de piezas coloridas, piezas que segundos tardó Deidara en reconocer como su inconfundible arcilla.

—_Mister-sama_… se rompió y yo… no pude pegarlo y… –Ritsu dejó de lado sus débiles gimoteos y comenzó a llorar sin reparos: restregaba con sus manitos sus enormes ojos y elevaba su voz ante la desconcertada mirada de su mamá.

El rubio torció la boca en ese típico gesto que solía hacer cuando pensaba: _Mister-sama_ era el juguete favorito de Ritsu, lo habían fabricado ambos como un pequeño pasatiempo. No podría simplemente ir y comprar otro igual… ¡eso es!

Iluminó su cara con una gran sonrisa y en un sencillo movimiento la boca de su mano izquierda empezó a masticas arcilla, moldeándola. Ritsu, quien había cesado sus lágrimas para prestarle atención a su madre, miraba sin comprender del todo lo que estaba haciendo. Instantes después la mano se abrió y en ella estaba una réplica del muñeco averiado.

—No tiene los mismos colores, de hecho, no tiene ninguno, pero puedes pintarlo a tu gusto y quedará más bonito y mejor que el antiguo _Mister-sama_, ¿no crees? –la dulce sonrisa del artista provocó la suya propia en el niño, quien en un gritito de júbilo tomó el muñeco, estrujando al rubio en un fuerte abrazo y llenándolo de pequeños besos, luego salió disparado a su cuarto a, Deidara suponía, pintar el nuevo juguete.

Tanto él como Itachi se quedaron en un momento de silencio tras la salida del primogénito. Deidara seguía de pie mirando la puerta por la que había salido, una sensación graciosa le cosquilleaba en el pecho. Un extraño pensamiento que se clasificaba en: "No quiero ver que Ritsu crezca más".

El día de hoy venía llorando a pedir su ayuda por un juguete roto, pero mañana podía dejarlo de lado y buscar sus propias aventuras lejos suyo: nuevos amigos, sus primeras misiones y pronto aquellos muñecos y chucherías serían sustituidos por armas ninja. Ya no tendría a su pequeño Ritsu con él, se alejaría rápidamente…

Pero Deidara no estaba listo para dejarlo ir, tenía mucha juventud en él e iba a aprovecharla al máximo, así que decidido por fin, se volteó para encarar a su sexy esposo y _obligarlo_ si era necesario a hacer otro bebé.

Mas la agilidad del otro fue superior, pues antes de poder moverse siquiera fue sujetado de su cintura y besado con gran ímpetu, al parecer mientras su rubia cabeza divagaba, Itachi se las había ingeniado para terminar la cena y ahora parecía estar mucho más entretenido jugando con su ombligo, mordiendo con algo de rudeza su lengua y haciendo reaccionar aquella parte de su hombría con increíble rapidez.

Itachi enroscó las piernas del menor en su cintura y lo sujetó firmemente de su trasero provocando un ahogado gemido del chico que murió entre ambas bocas. Pero Deidara no pensaba quedarse atrás, oh no: sujetó la camisa del Uchiha por el cuello hasta casi hacerla jirones. Ambas respiraciones se agitaban peligrosamente, el calor sobraba por creces y las ganas de más urgían violentamente.

Sin pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en la posibilidad de que su hijo los encontrara en esa situación poco convencional, Itachi dirigió el cuerpo del rubio hacia la pared más cercana para usarla de soporte. Las camisas de ambos de apresuraron en dejar el juego, seguidas de cerca por sus pantalones. Deidara gimió con fuerza al ritmo de la ágil mano del mayor en su hombría.

El muy bastardo era _demasiado_ bueno con ese tipo de trabajo. El piso de la cocina estaba condenadamente frío, pero aunado al calor febril que ahora soportaban sus cuerpos, resultaba un gran alivio y placentera sensación.

Muy poco tardó Itachi en preparar la entrada del rubio y menos aún en reemplazar sus dedos por su propio miembro. No era muy común pasar a la acción tan rápido, siempre había mucho más juego estimulante para divertirse en el medio: pero hoy Uchiha Itachi _necesitaba_ sentirlo rápido, porque por una razón que no sabía explicar con certeza, su cuerpo estaba muy excitado, _demasiado. _No sabía si era a causa del calentón frustrado por Ritsu minutos atrás, o porque vio a Deidara en su faceta 'maternal'. Y eso, por contrario que parezca, siempre le encendía bastante.

Pero sea cual fuere el motivo, el punto es que necesitaba apagar un poco la peligrosa fiebre en él, y parecía que no estaba solo pues el rubio también movía frenético su cadera en busca de más contacto. El ojinegro sonrió y embistió con todavía más fuerza y rapidez. El perfume característico de su esposo le embriagaba cada vez más, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que aún le restaba, sujetó un par de aquellos largos y dorados mechones y Deidara volvió a gemir totalmente perdido.

Abrió sus azules que habían permanecido cerrados desde el preciso instante que Itachi entró en él y los clavó en los oscuros ónices del mayor, desde su lugar el maldito Uchiha se veía igual que aquel viejo Sennin pervertido, sólo que más lindo… y excitante… sexy… bueno, no lucía físicamente como el viejo, pero sus ojos emanaban esa esencia libidinosa y sensual que incluso para la situación en que estaban, le encendía todavía más. Y su suelto pelo azabache que se adhería a su frente a causa del sudor, no le hacía más feo precisamente…

Dos, tres, cuatro estocadas más y ambos llegaron a la cima anunciados por un gimoteo agudo del rubio. Permanecieron en sus posiciones un buen rato, Itachi todavía dentro de él, se acomodó a penas lo suficiente como para permitirle descansar las piernas en el suelo. Sólo la pequeña risita del rubio le hizo hablar.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Creí que era yo quien estaba entusiasmado con la idea del nuevo bebé, pero parece que tú también tenías muchas ganas ¿eh? -Las todavía ligeramente temblorosas manos sujetaron el rostro del moreno para plantarle un pequeño beso. Éste también rió un poco ante la acotación y simplemente se dejó hacer. Porque, ¿para qué mentir? Él también tenía muchas ganas de tener otro hijo y lo único que lo estaba deteniendo –hasta ahora- era el que Deidara hubiese jurado sobre su tumba volver a cargar otro bebé, y ahora que por fin le daba permiso, no iba a desaprovecharlo así como si nada… oh sí, Uchiha Itachi se encargaría con toda la dedicación del mundo, de embarazar al rubio.

_Continuará…_


	4. Recuerdos, Primer encuentro, ¿Qué soy qu

Bueno, como algunos habrán notado, recién cuando quise editar un error en el capítulo, por accidente borré toda la historia, con reviews dentro de ella, y les juro que estoy a punto de llorar todavía.

En fin... el capítulo de hoy quiero usarlo para aclarar una duda que varios me plantearon: _**"¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan sorprendido cuando supo que estaba embarazado, si Deidara tuvo un hijo?"**_

**Aquí estará la respuesta**. Espero que sea fácil de entender ^-^

¡Quiero dedicarle este capítulo especialmente a _**Lova-T**_! Lindura, espero que te guste como ha quedado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y aunque me quedó quizás un poco más dramático de lo que me hubiese gustado a mí, el resultado final logró convencerme bastante ^^

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y se toman la molestia de comentar, hacen que mi corazoncito lata un poco más rápido y feliz.

Ahora sí, los dejo leer. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Tiró frustrado el décimo sexto pergamino que leía, el cual golpeó una pila de libros que cayeron haciendo un molesto sonido, Naruto les fulminó con la mirada como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de haberse caído, o queriéndoles inculpar de su insólito malhumor. Suspiró pesado masajeándose las sienes, tratando de enfocar su dispersa cabeza en la tarea que efectuaba.

En su mente se decía u _obligaba_, a esbozar aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa para disimular al menos su irritación, pero de verdad que no tenía muchos ánimos en ese momento. Incluso a pesar de que al llegar esa mañana a la Torre no se había encontrado con las montañas de papeles que había dejado tan sólo ayer.

— "_Sasuke-san se encargó de terminarlos todos anoche, no me explicó por qué, simplemente se sentó y los completó a todos."_ Fue lo que le había dicho Shizune, y por supuesto, eso fue algo que sorprendió y contentó al rubio en igual partes el cual, víctima del arrebato de felicidad, se había quedado pasmado con una tremenda cara embobada en la puerta de la habitación y con su asistente frente a él.

Después de pensar en una buena forma de gratificar al Uchiha, se dispuso a buscar información para una misión personal, ahora que tenía todo ese preciado tiempo libre. Pero ni bien terminó de leer el quinto pergamino, su ánimo se había ido bien a la mierda. El ceño se le frunció y había quedado petrificado allí, la boca estaba ligeramente fruncida como quien se contiene para no largar una sarta de groserías y el aura tétrica que emanaba no era una buena señal para ninguno de los que se atrevían a pasar por allí.

Sólo el ruido seco que provocaban las sandalias al frenar contra el alféizar de la ventana logró despejarlo de los papeles, se volteó con suavidad y ahí, con su inconfundible mala cara, estaba su amado, enojado y perfecto novio escudriñándole.

—Teme… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, cuando desperté ya no estabas por ningún lado. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? –Oh… aquel particular tono de cabreo que ya tan bien conocía, qué bien le hacía escucharlo. Porque sí, Naruto no funcionaba como el resto del mundo, a él escuchar el enojo en la voz de Sasuke le ponía de buen humor, le resultaba… divertido, por describirlo de algún modo.

—Yo trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas? -pero parecía que aunque hablara en tono de broma, Sasuke no estaba muy feliz que digamos porque su cara no se rió con su comentario. —Ya, ya… estoy trabajando en un caso personal, no es nada muy tedioso así que cambia ya esa cara, no voy a desvanecerme como niña por leer un poco –jugó por costumbre con la pluma del tintero, revolviéndola de un lado a otro con su cara de aburrimiento.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes 'casos personales'? no sabía que tu diminuto cerebro podía encargarse de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo –Sasuke cedió un poco a la palabra frente a tal respuesta del Hokage, se acercó con parsimonia y se sentó en la ventana ubicada justo detrás de la silla en la que estaba el rubio.

Naruto seguía hojeando por sobre líneas varios pergaminos y tenía aquella cara de concentración que al ojinegro le causaba cierta gracia. Le observó por cinco, diez y quince minutos, y se había percatado de que el Hokage tenía la mirada fija en un solo punto desde hacía un buen rato ya, así que por mera curiosidad ladeó su cabeza para husmear el escrito tan importante.

Pero se encontró con que no era nada fuera de otro mundo, un simple documento de misión incompleto que databa de hacía tiempo ya, no llegó a ver bien la fecha, suponía que era del año pasado pues había nombres de algunos Jounin retirados hace no mucho en la rama de ANBU. Sin embargo cuando iba a cuestionar el por qué de tanta importancia a aquel reporte, Naruto llamó a Shizune interrumpiéndole. La joven se presentó enseguida.

— ¿Qué necesita Hokage-sama?

—Preciso conseguir el informe completo de esta misión, si es posible con todos los integrantes que la llevaron a cabo por favor.

— ¿Eh? Pero… ese documento es algo viejo ya, voy a tardar bastante en hallarlo ¿por qué necesita algo así? –Shizune no era considerada una persona que se libra de sus tareas porque simplemente no tiene ganas de hacerlas, pero su tono tenía ese indiscutible tono de "No-me-hagas-hacer-trabajos-sin-sentido" que no se podía evitar notar.

—Entonces sugiero que empieces ahora, entre más demores más tarde podrás irte a tu casa. –Oh, pero Uzumaki Naruto encinta no es algo muy sencillo de manejar por lo que estaba notando Sasuke. El rubio esbozó esa sonrisa que le hizo recordar al idiota de Sai, juntó sus manos como suele hacer Tsunade y moldeó su voz a una de falsa y peligrosa amabilidad.

La chica que no tenía ni una pizca de tonta lo captó al instante, y con un tenue escalofrío que le hizo vibrar su espina dorsal hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de inmediato. No era muy normal que Naruto tuviese esa actitud, siempre era ella quien se encargaba de obligarlo a trabajar y él se doblegaba al instante con su típico gesto de torpe y distraído. Por lo que pudo suponer que debía ser algo de verdad importante y tendría que conseguirlo para poder irse a su casa a tiempo, el Hokage podía ser realmente estricto si se lo proponía…

De vuelta en la habitación con ambos hombres solos, ahora Sasuke sí tuvo tiempo y de sobra para preguntar mas decidió callar por alguna extraña razón. Su novio no estaba de muy malhumor, pero él podía sentir que había algo raro en su ambiente así que optó por hablar de cualquier otro tema que lograra dispersar al rubio.

—Gracias.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Shizune-chan me dijo que ayer te encargaste de completar los papeles, sé que eran muchos y no tuviste tiempo de descansar después de regresar de la misión, e incluso así te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo por mí. Así que… gracias. –Se había levantado con bastante tranquilidad de su asiento, quedando postrado a sólo milímetros de la pálida cara del Uchiha, y con una divina sonrisa que Sasuke pensó, le sentaba estupendo, cortó la casi nula distancia que tenían ambas bocas.

Suave; lento; abertura de boca; lenguas reconociéndose; manos enroscadas al cuello, otras apresando la cintura y el inicial tierno beso terminó en lo de siempre: una guerra lujuriosa. Las expertas manos del mayor reconocieron el moreno pecho por debajo de la ropa, Naruto suspiró bajito dejándose hacer, lo que hizo sonreír al otro.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es y dónde estamos verdad? -Tanteó dirigiendo al ojiazul hacia el borde del escritorio, pero no hubo una respuesta, éste sólo se dignó a sentarse en la madera dejando el suficiente espacio para que Sasuke se acomodara entre sus piernas. Otro beso apasionado retornó a sus bocas y ahora, las manos de Naruto que se posaron en el bruno cabello dejaban crecer las afiladas uñas con libertad.

Las respiraciones se hacían más dificultosas, sobre todo para el rubio que pegaba grandes bocanadas de aire, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí profundo como sus ojos y de nueva cuenta sus colmillos afloraron sobre sus labios. A esas horas del día y bien consciente, Sasuke sí pudo verlo esa vez, pero no le pudo dedicar demasiado tiempo o concentración pues el demandante novio tomaba el control de la situación.

Y fue entonces que el Uchiha decidió mandar todo por la borda y concentrarse en su actual deber, si Naruto quería sexo en la oficina, él no era nadie para negarse ante tal petición del mismísimo Rokudaime Hokage.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Deidara se encontraba muy cómodamente recostado en el césped de su jardín trasero, procesando los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su piel, y desde hace un buen rato podía sentir la oscura mirada de Itachi posada en él. Éste sonrió un poco antes de responder.

—Verte así me recuerda la vez en que nos conocimos hace doce años, ¿Recuerdas, Deidara-_chan_?

El pequeño sufijo logró que la saltona venita de su frente reluciera feliz, junto al movimiento inquieto de su ceja. Chasqueó su lengua aparentemente ofendido por el comentario y volvió su vista al pequeño estanque y su cañita de bambú rellena de agua. [*]

—Claro que lo recuerdo, maldito insensible.

_~O~O~O~ Flash Back__O~O~O~_

— ¿Me llamó usted, Hokage-sama?

—Oh, sí, adelante pasa –Tsunade dejó la pluma que sostenía y se recostó en su gran silla para prestarle atención al joven, éste cerró la puerta tras de sí y se detuvo frente al escritorio.

— ¿Qué necesitaba?

—Primero que nada quería felicitarte, me han dicho que tu desempeño en ANBU ha sido excepcional para alguien de tu edad y que has completado todas las misiones con éxito. Es un orgullo para mí tenerte al servicio de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi. – regaló una sutil pero honesta sonrisa hacia el chico que sólo agachó un poco su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. —Como un pequeño regalo de mi confianza hacia ti, tengo una misión muy especial e importante para darte, no tiene una clasificación definida, pero podrías tacharla de _"SS"_

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Esta vez no te pediré que viajes a ningún lado, pero es algo que requiere mucho más trabajo y dedicación. Itachi, quiero que te hagas responsable del cuidado de alguien.

Detengan la orquesta. ¿Qué? ¿Cuidado de personas? ¡Él no era una maldita niñera! Ah, pero quizá se refería a algún trabajo de guardaespaldas, sí, seguro y era eso.

— ¿Debo proteger a alguien?

—No, he dicho "cuidar", y es exactamente lo que dije. Pero tengo que advertirte algo… no es alguien normal – Su rostro se enserió de pronto y el moreno pensó en la remota posibilidad de hacer interesante esa misión, tal vez aquella persona era un Jinchuriki, o un asesino serial, quizás un renegado. —El motivo por el cual llegó a la aldea, fue porque la suya fue víctima de un ajuste de cuentas y su familia fue el principal objetivo. En otras palabras, se ha quedado a la deriva. -Itachi apretó sus labios ligeramente, de pronto sus pensamientos anteriores le parecieron cruelmente egoístas. Aquella persona debió de haber sufrido mucho.

— ¿No tenía alguien con quien quedarse allí, amigos o algo?

—Sí que los tenía, pero se rehusó a permanecer en su aldea. Para que puedas entenderlo un poco más, el ataque fue hace más de dos semanas y esa persona permaneció en su mansión rodeada de los cuerpos de sus familiares hasta hace cinco días, cuando pudimos encontrarle. No es un alguien cualquiera, Itachi, pertenece al clan más antiguo de la Aldea de la Roca, el _Ryōtenbin_. [**] Su bienestar es algo que nosotros debemos procurar, ¿entiendes eso verdad? No te pido que hagas de niñera, sólo quiero que vuelvas a inculcarle de a poco en el mundo Ninja. También debo decirte que no será nada sencillo; no ha hablado con nadie desde que llegó aquí, deberás tener mucha paciencia al tratar de acercarte.

Godaime cerró sus ojos y exhaló un ligero suspiró, al volver a abrirlos lucía realmente dudosa de la efectividad de la misión, pero ya no había marcha atrás. De entre todas las personas que tenía a su cargo Itachi Uchiha era en quien más confiaba para poder lograrlo. Ah… pero de verdad que le preocupaba el choque de carácter entre ambas personas, ninguno cedería en orgullo y… ¡pero en fin! ya había delegado aquel trabajo, ahora sólo quedaba esperar los resultados.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Godaime-sama. –Itachi realizó una educada reverencia, sellando así la aceptación del trabajo. Tsunade sonrió.

—Bien, no esperaba menos de ti. Estoy segura de que podrás encontrarla sin necesidad de indicaciones, siempre está en el mismo lugar. Su nombre es…

—_Deidara Ryōtenbin._-No dejaba de repetirse el nombre dicho por la mujer mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea.

¿Cómo es eso de que le reconocería sin conocerle? a veces sospechaba que Tsunade bebía un poco más de lo permitido antes de otorgar indicaciones para algunas misiones… aquel apellido le era ciertamente familiar, era seguro que lo había oído nombrar por una habilidad muy particular pero no podía recordar cuál era…

Suspiró un poco frustrado y decidió que sería mejor ir a un punto alto para tener una mayor recepción de la aldea y así quizás encontrar a su objetivo. Sin pensarlo mucho fue directo hacia el monumento de los Hokages: era el punto más alto que podía imaginar y además le gustaba la vista desde allí.

Cuando dio los primeros pasos en las rocas de inmediato notó que no era el único, detalle algo curioso porque nadie venía nunca por esos lugares. Sólo necesitó caminar un poco más para encontrar a su acompañante.

Sentada al borde de la montaña, bañada por completo con los rayos del sol y con su increíblemente largo cabello ondulando en el viento, estaba una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás hubiese visto. Tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, una mirada algo triste, pero bella sin lugar a dudas.

Itachi no creía en el amor a primera vista, y por supuesto que aquello ni se le acercaba, pero debía reconocer que su corazón latió un poco más rápido cuando la vio. Sin estar dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de entablar charla con ella, se le acercó con calma sentándose a su lado.

Ella le echó una furtiva mirada.

— _¿Otro más? este debe ser el sexto idiota que me tratará como princesa de cristal. Qué mujer más insistente…-_Pensó_._

Porque sí, a pesar de que no lo hubiese mencionado, Tsunade ya había enviado a otro grupo de personas a 'cuidar' de Deidara, pero todos habían fallado con exasperante rapidez. Y es que Deidara, no había cedido con absolutamente ninguno, ni una palabra, más que una echada de ojo cansina, o una ligera fruncida de ceño para demostrar el desagrado de su compañía.

Y es que todos ellos se habían acercado a él con… miedo, de decir algo indebido. Como si en cualquier momento fuese a quebrarse en llanto, o a romperse un hueso, o a salir herido por una mundana palabra de más. Sí, había visto una escena terrible, pero la lástima era algo que odió desde siempre y bajo toda circunstancia. Y podía asegurar, que ese lindo moreno de bonita cara y sexy trasero, iba a ser exactamente igual que todos los demás.

Le fulminó de soslayo tratando de echarlo, antes de que empezara el 'típico discurso' de convencerlo de vivir la vida, de salir, hacer amigos… y toda esa mierda de autoayuda.

—No voy a hacerte nada. Sólo vine aquí por la vista, vengo a menudo – con una muy pequeña sonrisita de esas que tenía a toda la población femenina detrás de él, dijo. Y Deidara dentro de sí se jactó con cinismo, tal y como suponía, allí estaba el sexto idiota. Ni se inmutó siquiera, su mirada fija en el horizonte y la dureza de sus azules debían de ser suficientes para hacer desistir al chico.

Pero el Uchiha no se rendía tan fácilmente, aquella _mujer_ _iba_ a hablarle, sea como sea. Pero tras un par de frases que fracasaron con crueldad ante el silencio estoico de la chica, una pequeña sospecha se instaló en él.

Y tan veloz como un rayo, la idea cruzó por su mente. Tal vez… esa chica fuera Deidara Ryōtenbin, a quien tenía que cuidar y _sabía_, no diría ni una palabra. Volvió a clavar sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos en la joven, quien le devolvió el gesto pero con notable irritación en sus orbes.

— ¿Tu nombre es Deidara? –La _chica_ pareció analizarle, su cara se puso más firme y seria, e Itachi podía asegurar que un kunai terminaría clavado en su frente por la fiera mirada. Pero era algo obvio si lo pensaba un poco, acababan de masacrar a su familia y se presentaba un sujeto de apariencia sospechosa sabiendo su identidad. —Uchiha Itachi, ese es mi nombre. Se me encargó tu cuidado por los próximos días. Encantado de conocerte.

Deidara, por supuesto, no dijo palabra alguna. Observó la mano que le tendía el chico y volvió a mirarlo a él. No parecía alguien sospechoso y además portaba el tatuaje de ANBU de Konoha en su brazo como garantía. Sin embargo no le caía bien, así que todavía con notable desagrado por su presencia, giró su rostro de vuelta hacia el horizonte. Trató de ignorar al muchacho, pero podía sentir con demasiada seguridad, su ónice mirada apuñalándole, como si esperara una respuesta. Y eso le inquietaba… mucho.

Poco tiempo fue el que necesitó para levantarse enojado y dispuesto a irse, pero lo que escuchó… logró detener cualquier indicio de movimiento en sus músculos.

"—_Para ser una mujer tan bonita tienes una actitud espantosa y un pecho muy plano_."

Para ser una mujer… una mujer… mujer…

El terso rostro de Deidara se frunció en una horrible mueca, sus puños se cerraron y con un muy decidido paso se acercó al moreno. Le miró por sólo dos segundos y le propinó un muy decorativo golpe en toda su perfecta cara, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad y sonrió petulante. Sin embargo no vio la patada voladora que aterrizó salvajemente en su frente.

— ¡¿Acaso me viste cara de niña, maldito idiota?! –Y por primera vez en semanas, el temperamental chico dejó resonar su voz en el viento.

¡Estaba enojado! ¡Maldición que sí lo estaba! reconocía tal vez tener un _poco _de femineidad en sus facciones, pero de ahí a ser llamado _mujer_ y encima _plana_, por un idiota desconocido, ¡lo mataría!

Todavía sentado en el piso, un bastante dolorido Itachi se sobaba la frente vilmente atacada mientras miraba enfurecido y con su Sharingan a punto de surcar sus ojos. ¿Esa mocosa que ahora resultaba ser mocoso le acababa de golpear? ¿A él, Uchiha Itachi, el que había sido promovido de la Academia Ninja prematuramente por su habilidad superior, y que había logrado ser el líder en su grupo ANBU con sólo diecinueve años?

Entendía quizás un poco el golpe… él también reaccionaría mal si le trataran de mujer. Bastante mal… ¡pero era su culpa por tener esa cara! ¿Quién demonios podía asegurarle que un hombre podía ser tan femeninamente lindo?

Se incorporó todavía ofendido por el ataque, pero algo amortiguado por el hecho de que, aunque Deidara no lo hubiese notado, le había hablado. Quería esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante eso, pero su orgullo iba primero.

— ¿Así que quieres pelear, eh? -Se acercó peligrosamente al chico quien retrocedió un poco. Poco que había sido suficiente para chocarse contra una maldita pared de roca ¿¡de dónde diablos había salido!? el Uchiha se acercaba cada vez más, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Deidara estaba asustado. Los ojos del mayor se habían vuelvo rojos y brillantes y ya estaba a sólo centímetros, todavía con su mano en el mango de la espada. Deidara cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe… o el filo… pero nunca llegó.

Sólo el pequeño golpecito en su frente le sobresaltó. Cuando pasaron un par de segundos y nada explotó, abrió sus azules de a poco y lo que vio le dejó un tanto perplejo. Los dedos de Itachi estaban en su frente como quien reprende a un niño, éste tenía una muy ligera y sutil mueca de sonrisa.

—_Bam_… tienes un carácter muy volátil, te volverás arrugado y feo si sigues así ¿te lo han dicho ya? –retiró con lentitud su mano esperando a que el otro reaccionara.

Él se mantuvo en silencio acuchillándolo con su mirada, quería decirle muchas cosas, de las cuales el noventa y nueve por ciento eran groserías.

—Tsk, ni que fuese mujer para que eso me preocupara. Además tú tampoco destacas por tu belleza que digamos.

Auch.

Itachi tembló un poco su ojo derecho gracias al comentario, esa fue una bonita forma de decirle feo. A él, el _sex symbol_ de Konoha. Un golpe bien duro, y eso que él no era de aquellos que se preocuparan por las imágenes ni nada de eso.

—No necesito belleza si puedo patearte el culo en una pelea, después de todo eso es lo que cuenta. Tú por otro lado con esa cara bonita y ese cuerpo pequeño no creo que seas capaz de mucho –Ah, si su preciada madre le oyera hablando con ese lenguaje vulgar, qué sería de ella. Pero algo era seguro, Deidara estaba logrando lo que nunca otro hombre pudo lograr: provocarle.

—Yo con esta cara bonita y este cuerpo pequeño podría hacerte tragar tus palabras, necesitarías una cama en el hospital para cuando acabara contigo, bastardo –escupió con acidez haciendo una no muy educada seña con su dedo medio. A Itachi le resultaba realmente graciosa la facilidad con que podía molestarlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? entonces tomaré eso como una propuesta de pelea, cuando sientas que puedas 'dejarme en el hospital' sólo dime y lo comprobaremos. Vuélvete más fuerte y entrena para derrotarme, ¿qué dices?

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así, pero no importaba mucho. Luego de esas palabras Deidara aseguró que un día le demostraría cuán fuerte podía llegar a ser, pactando una promesa que no sabían con seguridad si llegaría a cumplir alguna vez.

Tal vez por el sentido del deber por la misión a su cargo; porque le parecía divertido verlo enojarse, o porque simplemente le era confortable el tenerle cerca, después de aquel particular primer encuentro, Itachi no se separó en ningún momento del rubio y éste por otro lado, tampoco demostraba muchas ansias por apartarse.

De lejos, esto fue algo que captó profundamente la atención de Godaime quien sin embargo, decidió callarse cualquier especulación al respecto, sólo una enigmática sonrisa surcaba por su bien mantenida cara.

Más de cinco meses habían transcurrido, y en ese tiempo el mayor de los Uchiha había perdido la cuenta de a cuántas lacras tuvo que apartar de las espaldas del chico. Y no precisamente porque estos buscasen pelea, Deidara les habría pateado el culo de haber sido así y él lo hubiese dejado encantado, pero aquellos gusanos no querían un combate: sino la oportunidad de hablar con _"Aquella nueva y hermosa chica extranjera que llegó a la aldea"_ como le habían bautizado varios.

Pero Deidara no era tan femenina como ellos pensaban, su lenguaje culto en insultos y barbaridades había sido una excelente forma de alejar personas indeseadas también, hombres y mujeres por igual. Y algo de lo que Itachi podía sentirse orgulloso, lo suficiente como para sonreírle con sorna a cualquiera, era el hecho de ser el único al cual el rubio le dirigía la palabra. Claro, exceptuando los fugaces insultos a aldeanos atrevidos.

Ambos chicos entrenaban juntos casi todos los días como parte de su trabajo en 'inculcarle el mundo ninja una vez más' y el mayor podía ver un notable cambio en el estilo de pelea del rubio. A pesar de que era ciertamente más bajo que el suyo, no podía obviar que estaba muy bien entrenado con anterioridad. Usaba como si fueran pan comido, técnicas bastantes complejas y difíciles de esquivar. La que Itachi más odiaba, sin duda alguna, eran esas apestosas y escurridizas arañas de arcilla que explotaban demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Quizás porque se les había hecho una costumbre el estar uno al lado del otro, fue que entablaron una relación bastante cómoda y agradable. El carácter del menor contrastaba a leguas con el del Uchiha y se presumía que por ese mismo motivo se llevaban tan ameno, 'se complementan bien' fue el comentario de Godaime.

Pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo y de que se moría de ganas por saber, el pelinegro todavía no había sido capaz de preguntarle acerca del trágico accidente, pero tampoco quería presionarlo. Cuando estuviese listo para decirlo, estaba seguro de que lo haría. No era algo que estrictamente necesitaba averiguar.

Aunque de igual modo lo hubiese hecho, en el entrenamiento de aquel día.

— ¡Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes para dar!

Un divertido Itachi esquivaba no sin cierta dificultad, aquellos bichos blancos que osaban pegarse a su ropa, alguno que otro explotó pero por suerte no le causaron mucho daño. Deidara respiraba agitado y se le notaba muy cansado, pero su obstinación le podía más, así que moldeando de nueva cuenta su arcilla, pegó un gran salto para quedar a la altura del morocho que se encontraba en el aire también.

Un pájaro de arcilla estaba posado en su mano y sabía muy bien a dónde mandarlo. Con una sonrisa lo abalanzó directo a la cara de Itachi, no había tiempo para escapar ¡sin duda acertaría aquel golpe! por fin, el ave explotó y el cuerpo del mayor salió disparado. Deidara pensó que había sido 'moderado' sólo por estar entrenando en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, de haber estado en un lugar de mayores proporciones ese pájaro hubiese tenido siete veces su tamaño y el daño hubiese sido mucho mayor.

Disfrutó de su pequeña victoria por un corto minuto, pues segundos después el cielo y todo a su alrededor quedó absorbido por la oscuridad absoluta.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Ya no había un cielo ni objetos cerca de él, sólo el piso grisáceo se distinguía y con dificultosa suavidad. Giró su cabeza alarmado sin entender qué estaba pasando, la pequeña bandada de cuervos logró darle una idea: había caído en el Genjutsu del Uchiha. No era la primera vez, pero algo le decía que no era como las anteriores ocasiones. Algo se sentía más tétrico…

Todo se veía distorsionado y poco a poco unas siluetas se fueron dibujando en el piso: tres, cuatro, cinco, las líneas se unían con velocidad dándole forma a aquello a lo que Deidara no estaba preparado para ver.

Los cuerpos de sus familiares yacían allí, bañados en un charco de sangre. Se pudo ver a él mismo acorralado en un rincón víctima del miedo, sujetando sus rodillas teñidas de rojo también.

Sin darse cuenta para evitarlo siquiera, las lágrimas propias brotaron con estrépito de sus ojos desorbitados. Su respiración se agitó peligrosamente y cayó hincado sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza. Y en ese mismo momento la ilusión se desvaneció: el cielo volvía a su color normal, los árboles y la mansión también regresaron.

Pero Deidara seguía en el mismo estado. Itachi se aproximó con velocidad hacia él y lo sujetó por los hombros, él pegó un respingo y quebró por completo desgarrando los oídos del otro.

Mierda… pocas veces lograba cagar las cosas como lo había hecho en ese momento. No sabía qué fue lo que cruzó su mente para utilizar el Sharingan con él, se había tomado demasiado en serio las cosas. Y por si fuera poco no había sido suficiente con un ataque normal, no, tenía que haber usado el que manipulaba tus recuerdos con retorcida facilidad.

Apresó el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo contra sí mismo en un vano intento por calmarlo.

—Lo siento, Deidara… fue sólo una ilusión, ya pasó. Estoy aquí, descuida –la espantosa culpa que sentía en ese momento no podía compararse con nada, haber hecho llorar de esa manera al rubio no era lo que tenía planeado.

—N-no… te vayas… mamá, papá… todos están…-una pasada forzosa de saliva anticipó al ahogado gemido que emitió mientras presionaba con fuerza la negra remera del más grande. —No me dejen solo…

Itachi atrajo el pequeño cuerpo con fuerza. —No lo haré, estaré aquí para cuidarte siempre que lo necesites… no estarás solo nunca más.

El tiempo seguía corriendo pero las lágrimas no querían aminorar, y viendo que no encontraba otra manera más efectiva de calmarlo optó por lo primero que cruzó su mente: besarlo.

Y vaya que sí funcionó. El silencio se adueñó del lugar por completo. Los pájaros volvieron a piar en sus oídos, las cigarras chillaban fuerte, la brisa acariciaba su piel. Uchiha esperaba el golpe del ojiazul que le separara, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando lo único que recibió fue la respuesta del beso. Las delgadas manos se aferraron primero a la tela de su pecho y luego ascendieron hacia su cuello. Itachi se mantenía agarrándolo por los hombros.

El pequeño beso salado por las lágrimas tardó nada en volverse una feroz pelea que poco tenía que envidiar al combate que ellos mismos efectuaban momentos antes; dentro de sus bocas había una batalla incluso más fiera que la que presentaban instantes atrás.

El calor empezaba a agobiarlos e Itachi no iba a perder aquella oportunidad: primero muerto que dejarla pasar. Cargó al chico en sus brazos y sin separar el contacto saltó hasta la ventana de su habitación la cual, convenientemente, estaba muy cerca.

Las ropas murieron al instante en el olvido, mientras que las caricias excitantes surgían por todos lados. Electricidad que hacía vibrar sus cuerpos; mentes abrumadas por el deseo y un torbellino de sensaciones del que cayeron víctimas. Los gemidos llegaron y ahogaron la habitación con ellos, el calor, el sudor y la lujuria se esparcían con libertad. Las cuentas se perdieron, ya no había un pasado que recordar con penumbra, ahora sólo importaba aquel momento y el hombre que con él estaba.

No fueron una, ni dos: fueron tres las veces que se entregaron aquella vez, procurando borrar por completo la amargura del pasado para dar el inicio a una muy larga relación…

—Ryōtenbin… -Deidara, cansado, desnudo y abrazado al descubierto pecho del moreno, le miró algo soñoliento ante la mención de su apellido. —No puedo recordar la especialidad de tu clan, muchas veces he oído la codicia ante ese prestigioso renombre, mas no puedo recordar el por qué.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? vaya, y yo que creí que eras más inteligente –el ojiazul se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para quedar encima de Itachi y mirarlo directamente. —Hace varias generaciones, nuestro pueblo se distinguía por la escasez de mujeres en él. Entre cien hombres, con suerte llegaban a haber dos o tres de ellas, se sospechaba de una enfermedad que sólo ellas podían contraer. Fue gracias a eso que, preocupados por la extinción, se eligieron a tres familias para que se sometieran a una técnica que haría posible el concebir siendo hombres. La mía fue la que encabezó el proyecto. A pesar de que esto fue hace ya más de doscientos años y ahora las mujeres son tantas como los hombres, esas tres familias siguieron con aquella rara capacidad. Se decidió unificarlas en un nuevo Clan y bautizarlas con un mismo nombre: "Ryōtenbin". ¿Entiendes ahora?

Deidara tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero Itachi parecía procesar la información con lentitud ajena a su persona.

—En pocas palabras… eso significa que tú puedes…-

-Quedar encinta, así es -interrumpió-. Por eso, ahora debes hacerte responsable de mí –la firme expresión sorprendió un poco a Itachi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Acabamos de tener sexo y tú no usaste ninguna protección, así que bien podría estar esperando un hijo tuyo ahora. Además de que soy menor y podría acusarte de violación –Oh Dios, sonaba como un pequeño y malvado extorsionista, sus crudas palabras desentonaban con las delicadas facciones de su cara.

—Un momento, ¿cómo que menor? ¿cuántos años tienes? -Deidara bien sabía que no era nada probable quedar embarazado aquel día, pero era una bonita excusa para retener a Itachi a su lado.

—Tengo quince. Y por lo que sé, tú tienes diecinueve así que eso es considerado abuso. La decisión recae en ti, puedes dejarme ahora y arriesgarte a ser acusado por pedófilo, o quedarte conmigo y criar juntos a nuestro hermoso bebé. -Propuso agarrando la mano de Itachi y posándola sobre su plano vientre, con una demasiado linda sonrisa para quien dice las cosas que estaba diciendo.

Uchiha procesó mejor la información y sonrió después de un momento, no era ningún idiota para no ver lo que estaba planeando el rubio. Así que decidió llevarle la corriente al juego.

—Oh vaya, eso sería algo terrible, no me arriesgaré a manchar de esa forma mi apellido. Tendré que hacerme cargo de ti y del bebé, lo que significa que tendremos que estar juntos por su bien ¿verdad?-Relució una petulante sonrisa mientras acariciaba el imaginario bebé del rubio, el que ahora lucía un poco más intimidado.

—Así es pervertido, somos tu responsabilidad a partir de ahora. Cuídanos bien.

Riendo ahora divertido por la dirección que había tomado la broma, Deidara se acomodó en el pecho ajeno y se quedó plácidamente dormido…

_~O~O~O Fin Flash Back ~O~O~O~_

—Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, tomaste mi virginidad a los quince años ¿qué clase de pervertido eras, eh? -La acusadora mirada del rubio hizo gracia en su esposo, el cual respondió sin mayores problemas:

—Uno de los peores, tu pecho plano y tu violencia me excitaron y no pude contenerme.

—Tú maldito viejo verde –el artista esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se puso de pie, el sol se estaba ocultando y el clima refrescaba con rapidez. —Entremos, empezaré a preparar la cena.

Mientras debatían sobre qué cenar esa noche, la aguda voz de su hijo les distrajo.

— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡La tía Sakura…!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

[*] Es la pequeña cañita de bambú que está en muchos anime, la que está en un pequeño estanque y la va llenando un chorro de agua, y que por el peso se cae cuando está llena y al vaciarse vuelve a subir y así constantemente.

[**] Ryotenbin quiere decir literalmente 'Dos escalas' me pareció adecuado para Deidara, ya que puede servir como hombre y mujer en el sentido de procrear. También [SPOILER] averigué que es técnicamente su verdadero apellido, puesto que es el nieto del Tsuchikage: Oonoki Ryotenbin.

¡Se agradece tu lectura! ^-^~


	5. ¡Bienvenidos Ren, Risako!

¡Hola! Primero que nada quería pedir una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, ¡tuve serios y graves problemas para escribir este capítulo! no sé por qué pero parece que mi río nilo de imaginación se secó como el desierto ;_; ¡Me forcé mucho para terminar este capítulo! No me terminó de convencer, pero tenía que dar una actualización ;_;

Si se me permite una petición egoísta, les pido a aquellos que quieran y tengan ganas, una pequeña idea para introducir en los capítulos. Suena como una excusa para que comenten, pero en realidad me ayuda a imaginarlo, Lova-T me dio prácticamente el capítulo entero con la idea del ItaDei ;w; Si no puedo encajarlas del todo en esta historia, seguramente les haga una alterna a esta para dedicársela a quienes gusten ; ^ ;

¡En fin, los dejo leer tranquilos! Espero que lo disfruten ; ^ ;

* * *

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es que lleva haciendo eso?

Naruto preguntó, observando a su acrobático amigo Rock Lee caminando sobre sus manos por el largo pasillo. Ya había hecho flexiones, lagartijas: sobre una mano y sobre un dedo, había corrido alrededor del hospital y sido retado por una enfermera de poca paciencia y parecía todavía no dar indicio de parar.

Sasuke, Hinata, Ten-ten, Itachi y Deidara que le estaban haciendo compañía al rubio, miraban al chico de enormes cejas con algo de diversión y comprensión. Era claro que estaba demasiado nervioso como para estarse quieto un momento, gastar energía era lo único que podía hacer: porque cuando normalmente él necesitaba calmarse, siempre bebía una copa o dos, pero Sakura se lo prohibió si ella no estaba cerca como para controlarlo.

Y ahora que la joven de ojos esmeralda estaba dentro de aquella gran habitación, rodeada de médicos y enfermeros, claramente no podía ocuparse de su borrachera.

Pero estaba bien, porque Lee estaba dispuesto a hacer todo el ejercicio que fuese necesario para mantenerse calmo: porque para él era un millón de veces más importante que su mujer diese a luz a su hijo, que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Pobrecito, no lo había visto tan nervioso desde que supo lo del embarazo de Sakura-chan. –Comentó con cierta diversión la castaña que ya no usaba más dos rodetes en su cabeza, dándole un sorbo a su casi vacía lata de té verde. Naruto a su lado y con su décima lata de refresco, asintió apoyando la opinión; lucía algo demacrado y sus manos tenían ese molesto y ligero temblor que le estaba crispando un poco los nervios.

Llevaban ya más de seis horas allí, esperando a que la única integrante femenina del Equipo Siete, diese a luz a su primer hijo. Tsunade les había explicado que la primera vez solía tardar más tiempo, pero las largas horas que ya habían transcurrido le parecían al rubio una cruel exageración. Y por si eso fuese poco, las náuseas y el malestar que padecía no le eran de grata ayuda para la extenuante espera.

Deidara a su lado le había dicho que lo mejor para detener el mareo era beber mucho líquido, pero por las latas vacías que tenía en el cesto de basura, sólo había conseguido una vejiga llena. Todo se veía más molesto de repente: la brillante luz de los enormes ventanales, las risas sutiles de Ten-Ten y Hinata, las enfermeras que pasaban corriendo y alevosamente jocosas y hasta el insufrible murmullo del cuchicheo lejano de los pacientes.

Pero a pesar de todo estaba muy feliz y ansioso, más de lo segundo si se le permitía ser honesto. ¡Sólo un poco más y sería tío de un precioso niño! bueno, no sería un tío auténtico ¡pero sí uno muy bueno! ya que después de todo, Sakura-chan era como la hermana que él nunca tuvo –ni quiso–.

De pronto se sujetó el estómago con cierto ahínco, bajo el escrutinio de Sasuke: mirar a Rock Lee yendo y viniendo velozmente y con tanta facilidad por todo el pasillo no era algo muy recomendable si hasta el aleteo de una mosca te marea. Pero nada llegó a pasar, porque antes de siquiera poder pensar en ir de visita al baño una vez más, Tsunade salió por las grandes puertas de la habitación captando la atención del grupo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y con una sumisa voz y sólo después de felicitar a Lee por su paternidad, dio por fin el permiso para pasar a visitar a la chica. Entraron con pasos sigilosos, como temiendo que el más mínimo ruido fuese a romper un cristal de valor inmensurable, y la imagen que los recibió fue increíblemente bella: La pelirosa con su semblante exhausto y más pálido que de costumbre, sostenía un diminuto bulto en su pecho, sonriéndole endulzada. Desvió sus jades para saludarlos con una silenciosa mirada.

Como era de esperarse, el atlético muchacho fue el primero en acercarse a ella con la más grande sonrisa, le dio un pequeño beso en su frente y posó su mano en la diminuta cabecita con su vista embelesada por el pequeño.

Como si ese hubiese sido el primer pié que necesitaron para moverse, uno por uno se aproximaron a la reciente madre con sus respectivas felicidades; Ten-Ten y Hinata entregaron de parte de ambas un enorme y colorido ramo de flores cortesía de Ino, el detalle hizo resaltar más su mueca de alegría.

Todos habían saludado y felicitado a la pelirosa, el único que increíblemente no lo hizo fue Naruto: Se había quedado totalmente pasmado ante la imagen del bebé. Memorizaba las pequeñas manitos, sus largas pestañas y hasta el imperceptible movimiento que su carita casi rojiza ocasionaba. Y de pronto todo malestar que podría haber sentido instantes atrás, desapareció. Sakura, notándolo, rió enternecida.

— ¿Quieres sostenerlo un poco, Naruto?

La fina voz invitándole le sacó un poco de su ensimismamiento, él parpadeó pareciendo confundido pero de inmediato se recuperó, se sonrojó tenue y algo apenado rascó su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo? es decir, Lee es el padre él debería ser el primero…

—Descuida, yo tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para cargar a la pequeña llama de la juventud, quiero que tú puedas sentir su fuego joven y ardiente rebosante y puedas contagiarte de él, ¡así que adelante, cárgalo!

El enérgico discurso acompañado de las excéntricas poses del moreno, animó a que el Hokage sostuviera a su sobrino. Claro que, jamás se percató de la penetrante mirada de su novio en él.

Sus trigueñas manos se extendieron con sigilo y cierta torpeza hacia el enmantado cuerpito, lo sujetó con un cuidado meticuloso y lo arropó entre sus cálidos brazos. De inmediato sus ojos zafiro se ablandaron, se dejaron derretir por el calor del bebé y aquella sonrisa que ahora gobernaba su rostro se perdió únicamente en la redonda carita.

Frente a él, Uchiha Sasuke también había relajado la mirada pero no precisamente por el recién nacido… sino por lo que éste provocaba en Naruto. Pues la imagen del Hokage perdiéndose en el niño, sólo pudo armar en su cabeza la secuencia de él con su propio hijo en brazos.

Y sin percatarse de ello se vio sumergido en un alucinante delirio; sus ojos carbón transformaron a Sakura en el propio Naruto, allí postrado en la inmaculada camilla blancuzca; escalofriantemente el mismo Sasuke tomó el lugar de Rock Lee a su lado, mirándole con una dedicación única. Y lo comprendió por fin…

Sus ambiciones se habían derrumbado de repente y habían sido sustituidas sin darse lujo de notarlo tan siquiera; Sasuke Uchiha ya no ambicionaba con superar las habilidades de su hermano, ni con aprender tantas técnicas que su mente no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, no. Ahora mismo, Sasuke Uchiha quería realizar una ambición de hombre común y corriente: su paternidad.

Y sólo cuando su sonrisa embobada fue tan evidente como para que su hermano, Deidara, Sakura y Hinata llevaran su propia vista hacia el rubio y luego otra vez hacia él, Naruto se percató de la condición ajena a su ensoñación.

Chocó sus ojos contra los oscuros y de inmediato pudieron entender que los dos tenían exactamente el mismo pensamiento agobiando sus mentes. Se quedaron observándose mutuamente un largo rato, y únicamente después de que las risitas cómplices surcaran el aire se dignaron a separar la vista.

— ¿Cómo es su nombre, Sakura-chan?

—Ren [*]. Su nombre es Ren… -Naruto sonrió.

—Bienvenido, Ren-chan, serás mi pequeño malcriado…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

— ¡Al fin llegas! ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez ¿eh, Gaara? -El apuesto joven frente a él limitó una casta sonrisa en su cara para el pálido amigo que le recibía con entusiasmo.

—Más de un año, de hecho. -Ambos Kages estrecharon las manos en un fuerte apretón al ritmo de la acompasada risa del rubio.

— ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme en tanto tiempo?-imputó con fingida ofensa. — ¿Sai no está contigo hoy? -Curioseó alegre mientras emprendían un lento y ameno paso.

—He estado muy atareado. Sai… tenía una misión, no pudo acompañarme. ¿Y tú? Parece que otra vez estás escapando del trabajo ¿no es así? -Gaara acusó al ver que el rubio vestía de ropa casual y además había tenido tiempo suficiente como para ir a recibirlo a la puerta de la aldea.

— ¡Me ofendes! tengo un par de días de descanso, así que los estoy aprovechando. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no he visto ninguna hoja que requiriera tu visita aquí, ¿también tienes día libre?

—No, mi sobrina cumplió años ayer y decidí pasar a saludarla. Regreso a Suna al atardecer.

— ¿Tsubaki ya cumplió los cinco? ¡guau! ¿Quién diría que Shikamaru y Temari serían los primeros en dar un heredero a la familia Sabaku?-Exclamó fingidamente acongojado extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. El pelirrojo no acotó nada a cambio, sólo una diminuta sonrisa.

Anduvieron caminando un buen rato, querían tener un tiempo para charlar y ponerse al tanto de todo, ser el líder de una aldea no sirve de mucho para amistades a larga distancia. Hacía más de un año que no tenían señales de vida del otro. Pero más allá de lo cotidiano, nada valía la pena para ser resaltado: Su relación – inesperada por todos – con Sai iba como siempre; y Kankuro se había decidido a viajar por el mundo en busca de perfeccionar sus técnicas con las marionetas, pero salvo eso, nada muy interesante por parte del Kazekage.

En cambio Naruto, estaba tratando de formar la perfecta frase para decirle a su amigo acerca del insólito embarazo que llevaba. Ya se le habían acabado los temas para 'prepararlo': mencionó el nacimiento de su amado sobrino Ren, el regreso de Jiraya, su fructuosa misión de una ruta comercial y eso era todo.

No era algo normal y seguramente pensaría que le estaba haciendo una broma pesada… pero de verdad que quería contárselo, él era uno de sus mejores amigos después de todo. Habían llegado al puesto de Ramen sin darse cuenta, Gaara sólo caminó por costumbre hasta el lugar ya que después de todo, de una forma u otra siempre terminaban parando ahí para comer. No obstante eso no fue algo muy bueno para el rubio… o para su estómago, mejor dicho. El jodido Kyuubi tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacerle odiar el más mínimo aroma a ramen que surcaba su, ahora, sensible olfato.

Trató de disimular su súbito malestar con una torcida sonrisita, se esmeraba en convencer al chico de seguir caminando diciendo mentiras tales como que ya había comido, o que estaba en plan de una nueva dieta que eliminaba los fideos de su menú.

Gaara le echó una mirada suspicaz.

—En ese caso me gustaría que me acompañases aunque sea, he tenido un largo viaje y no he podido almorzar nada aún. -Mentira. A él ni siquiera le llamaba la atención el respetar las tres comidas obligatorias, menos aún tratándose de algo como el ramen. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese caminado sin mayores preámbulos pero la asqueada mueca del Hokage le resultaba bastante curiosa.

—N-no… verás, Sasuke es en verdad muy estricto con la dieta, si se entera de que yo…

—No se enterará, además sólo me harás compañía. Insisto. -Los aguamarina parecían haberse endurecido de repente y Naruto se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, el olor que antes solía amar le estaba causando estragos preocupantes. ¡Maldito Sasuke! de seguro era una maldición suya, su hijo también odiaba el ramen y querían evitar que lo comiese a como dé lugar.

Con su chueca sonrisita apesadumbrada aceptó a regañadientes, sintiendo de pronto un poco de pena por su amigo Sai. Se ubicaron en los taburetes y de inmediato el afable señor les sirvió encantado un enorme tazón de fideos a los dos, a pesar de la insistencia del rubio en negarse.

Pálido. Lúgubre. Escalofriante. Eran algunas de las palabras que describían el aspecto del zorro. Miraba casi con repudio el plato frente a él, ni siquiera se atrevió a separar los palillos para probarlos.

Pero en cambio, con una sádica diversión Gaara degustaba el platillo, procurando ser lo suficientemente ruidoso y explícito para que Naruto le oyera con claridad. Éste se volteó a verle con ocultos ojos de súplica, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados desdibujándose en una fina línea.

— ¿Qué ocurre? nunca te he visto rechazar tu comida favorita, y están en verdad deliciosos –con sorna muy bien disimulada, se aseguró de que le viera comer ese bocado.

—Sí… yo no… me siento muy bien.

Sólo llegó a pronunciar aquellas palabras dudosas justo antes de escabullirse con rapidez fuera del puesto. Gaara lo encontró recargado contra una pared y sujetando su vientre con fuerza. Lucía espantosamente pálido, a excepción de ese llamativo pero sutil chakra carmín que le envolvía el cuerpo. Esperó a que recobrara la compostura, paciente.

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme, tal vez? –brazos cruzados y pasiva pero sugerente voz, parándose a su lado.

Naruto, se irguió no sin cierta dificultad y todavía con aquella chueca sonrisita que ahora se atisbaba de inseguridad, habló.

—Estuve planeando la mejor forma para decírtelo ¿sabes?… uhm verás yo… ¿estoy embarazado? -La extraña obviedad que usó para la frase la hizo un tanto graciosa, Naruto no le miraba directo a los ojos y rascaba su nuca con fascinante interés.

El pelirrojo suspiró cerrando sus aguamarinas y el Hokage se esperó el enojo por aquella _broma_. Pero sin dudas, no se esperaba esas palabras…

—Lo sabía, ¿no hubiese sido más sencillo decírmelo desde un principio? Te hubieses ahorrado el malestar. -La severa acusación descolocó al chico. ¿Que lo sabía? ¿¡Cómo!?

Su expresión debió de ser lo suficientemente clara pues el otro se apresuró en hablar también.

—Naruto, respóndeme algo, ¿no te parece sospechoso que haya dejado de venir aquí de repente cuando solía hacerlo una o dos veces por mes? -Cuestionó tranquilo.

—Bueno, dijiste que estabas muy atareado y supuse que el trabajo te lo impedía. ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Tampoco notaste que Sai prácticamente vive en Sunagakure?

—Están saliendo después de todo, es normal el querer pasar tiempo con tu pareja. –¿Qué acaso no era eso lo más esperado, qué clase de preguntas eran esas?

— Intentémoslo de otra forma, Naruto, ¿por qué tú, siendo hombre, pudiste quedar embarazado? -La impune quietud de sus facciones hacía dudar al rubio.

—Por el Kyuubi, Tsunade dijo que después de todo es un animal y tiene instintos de reproducción.

—En pocas palabras, es por tu Bijû. ¿No? -asintió todavía sin terminar de captar la idea y el Kazekage suspiró, prosiguiendo. —tú tienes un Bijû: Kyuubi. Yo tengo un Bijû: Shukaku. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

Un parpadeo, dos, tres y finalmente pareció pillar por dónde venía el asunto. Puso el grito en el cielo y señaló más que sorprendido y boqueando sílabas muertas al pelirrojo, que sólo podía compadecer la lentitud del chico para ciertas cosas. Piedad por ti, Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿¡Tú, tú estás…?!

—No, ya no. Nació hace un par de meses, es una niña, su nombre es Risako [**]-La diminuta pero complacida sonrisa que surcaba su níveo rostro provocó la propia en el rubio.

— ¡Qué nombre más apropiado viniendo de ti! ¡Muchas felicidades! espero conocerla algún día –Volviendo a su típica sonrisa socarrona y aquel gesto de cruzar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, Uzumaki exclamó.

—Ella es el motivo por el cual he estado tan ocupado y a decir verdad, la 'misión' de Sai es cuidarla ahora mismo… -Confesó entretenido ante la risa del Hokage.

Después de aquella escena y ambos felices por poder sacarse de encima aquel enorme peso, se quedaron un rato charlando sobre la pequeña Sabaku. Tal parecía que había heredado todo de Gaara –por fortuna – por el momento no daba indicios de haber sacado nada de Sai, lo que tranquilizaba bastante al pelirrojo. No quería que su hija fuese tachada de pervertida cuando creciera por querer saber si los chicos tienen un tamaño adecuado de pene [***]. Costumbre que, he de aclarar, Kazekage se encargo por mano propia de quitar de la cabeza del pintor.

Naruto dejó marchar a Gaara para que pudiera visitar a su hermana cuando ya el mediodía pasaba por dos horas, él se despidió con la promesa de presentarle a su hija algún día y de enviarle saludos a Sai.

Una vez que se vio solo y desocupado de su deber como Hokage, ninguna de las magníficas ideas divertidas que surcaban su cabeza mientras hundía su cabeza en el trabajo vino esta vez a él. Estaba libre, solo y aburrido. No podía visitar otra vez a Sakura porque necesitaba descansar, Sasuke estaba ayudando a Itachi en no-recuerda-qué, sus padres estaban de visita en la casa de los Uchiha: en definitiva, estaba completamente solo.

Suspiró resignado a no poder comer nada, pues el revoltijo de su estómago no había cesado. Sin nada mejor que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a la Torre Hokage. Sí, damas y caballeros, Uzumaki Naruto trabajaría un día libre. Para que luego no le llamen holgazán.

Para cuando hubo llegado a la oficina, su espléndido buen humor se vio hostilmente opacado. ¿El motivo? Quién sabe. Lo único que estaba claro era que quizás a raíz de los _'cambios anímicos por el demasiado flujo de chakra al que no estaba acostumbrado_' de pronto todo parecía resultar molesto e irritante: ese ruidoso pájaro que ululaba sobre su cabeza; esas gentiles sonrisas que recibía de las personas mientras caminaba; aquel magnífico grupo de niños que jugaban demasiado entusiastas a la pelota y hasta incluso el perfume dulzón de Shizune que ahora ahogaba su olfato.

Pero ya era tarde para irse, ya había llegado hasta su escritorio y había acomodado su perfecto trasero en el cómodo sillón. Miró un momento la limpieza que abundaba el lugar, quien quiera que haya tenido el detalle de acomodar su puesto de trabajo, debería darle un considerable aumento luego. Había hecho una gran labor.

Revolvió su melena dorada en un torpe gesto por menguar su mal humor. Volvió a levantarse y ubicó en la estantería aquel pergamino que venía husmeando con tanto interés desde hace unos días. Ahora que el informe estaba bien completo podía tener una mayor información de lo que necesitaba.

Cogió ese y otros tres manuscritos para volver a acomodarse en su puesto. Leyó con atención cada uno de ellos, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra. Cogió también un papel en blanco que él mismo se encargó de rellenar con prolija caligrafía.

Se mantuvo entretenido por varias horas con aquel trabajito y cuando por fin pudo darse el gusto de dar por terminados los preparativos, se reclinó en la gran silla y estiró todo su cuerpo para relajarlo.

Ahora sólo tenía que organizar bien todo ese asunto y podría de una vez por todas ocupar su ajetreada cabeza en lo único que ahora le importaba: su bebé…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rechinó en un nada agradable sonido sus dientes, su entrecejo fruncido y las marcas en sus mejillas peligrosamente resaltadas, advirtieron a aquel ruidoso grupo de enfermeras de guardar silencio. Su, ahora marido, contuvo una pequeña risa postrado al lado de él.

—Si fuerzas ese gesto mucho más, vas a quedar con esa cara de amargado por el resto de tu vida –molestó Sasuke mientras veía cómo el rubio relajaba la cara y hacía _casi _desaparecer al Kyuubi de su faceta gracias a sus palabras.

—Eso no es cierto… deja de decir esas cosas, maldito bastardo. –con preocupado semblante acarició su ceño tratando de eliminar todo rastro de fruncido. Volvió de nueva cuenta su atención al concurrido pasillo del hospital esperando a que Obaa-san se dignara a aparecer. Todavía no entendía por qué tenía que seguir ese riguroso régimen de visita de dos veces por mes, si todas las veces era lo mismo. No había ningún cambio con el bebé que ahora cumplía los seis meses y medio de gestación.

Naruto agradecía profundamente el que su vientre no creciera como el de las mujeres, pero al parecer por cada pro había un inminente contra. Su estómago no se abultaba para indicar el tiempo de embarazo, no obstante, al Kyuubi se le ocurrió un 'grandioso' método para recordárselo: sus colas.

Así es, por cada mes que cumplía una cola del zorro era expuesta por el rojizo chakra. 'Mejor' soltaban algunos, sobre todo mujeres. _"No tienes que soportar los intensos dolores de espalda por el peso de más", a_ todas aquellas hermosas damas que habían sido capaces de decir aquello: tendrían que patearles el culo con bastantes ganas.

Naruto prefería mil veces un mundano dolor de espalda que tener que lidiar con el inmensurable chakra que emanaba el zorro. Por si fuera poco, ahora que no podía gastar dicho chakra, éste por obvias razones se acumulaba en él. Y eso no era bueno para nadie, y reitero: Nadie.

Porque un Uzumaki Naruto común y corriente: ya tiene un carácter explosivo. Un Uzumaki Naruto dominado por el poder del Bijû: es cien veces más explosivo. Pero un Uzumaki Naruto encinta, con el Bijû liberando a rienda suelta su chakra y sin poder gastarlo de forma alguna, es un millón de veces más terrorífico.

El rubio quisiera retar a una de sus amigas a soportar aquellos cambios de personalidad tan súbitos que resultaban hasta peligrosos y esas ganas de golpear hasta al fleco de luz solar que profanaba su cara en las mañanas. ¿Creen que ser mujer y estar embarazada es difícil? Traten de ser un Jinchuriki. Y como si eso no bastase aún, su perfecta y bonita cara ahora adoptaba inevitablemente facciones de la criatura. Ya nadie podía apreciar sus clarísimos ojos azules como el cielo, porque ahora estaban teñidos de carmesí permanente.

Varias personas huían de él cuando le miraban, incluso a pesar de estar de buen humor, su aspecto era aterrador…

—No sé en qué estás pensando, pero ya basta. Estás asustando a las personas –la grave orden del moreno despertó de su ensoñación al rubio que oscilaba en aparecer la sexta cola zorruna, éste le miró frustrado y molesto acomodándose en su asiento.

—Me quiero ir, ahora. Ya se tardó demasiado y no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente, es muy ruidoso y me molesta.

—Tú eres muy ruidoso, así que cierra la boca y aguántate. Sólo lleva unos minutos de retraso y no eres el único paciente que atiende, deja de quejarte por estupideces –Oh, sí. Uchiha Sasuke es toda una dulzura a la hora de calmarlo como se debe. Después de todo él no necesitaba consentirlo como Kushina, o Mikoto o hasta el mismo Itachi, porque a pesar de que se lo dijese de la peor forma, cuando se trataba de él, Naruto siempre obedecía.

El blondo infló sus cachetes en una clara mueca de irritación, se cruzó de brazos y optó por ignorar al 'maldito bastardo'; unos minutos después el infantil enojo se esfumó y Uzumaki volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero esta vez el carmesí parecía haber contagiado las mejillas canela pues ahora dominaba con claridad en Naruto, quien por otro lado agachaba un poco su cabeza y se veía ciertamente inquieto: el ojinegro sonrió autosuficiente.

Cogió de sorpresa su cara y plasmó un intenso beso en sus labios, como suponía, la boca ajena fue abierta de inmediato para recibir a la intrusa lengua que ahora jugueteaba con su igual. El Hokage enredó sus brazos por sobre el níveo cuello atrayéndolo todavía más hacia él, más contacto, más calor, quería mucho más…

El mayor por su parte se abstenía a sólo permitir que sus manos jugaran un poco en la estrecha cintura del rubio, después de todo una simple caricia no hacía mal a nadie. Claro, exceptuando por su piel que era víctima de las muy bien afiladas garras de zorro. Oh, ¿es que Naruto olvidó mencionar eso?

Otro de los 'síntomas' que el Kyuubi le daba: eran las insaciables ganas de sexo, constantemente la libido se apoderaba de su mente. Y eso venía acompañado de las peligrosamente aguzadas garras y colmillos. Lo entendió poco después de descubierto el embarazo y tuvo que consultarlo secretamente con Godaime para corroborarlo. Sasuke pensaba que no le molestaría que Naruto quedara así incluso después de nacido el bebé. Le gustaba que el rubio fuese tan exigente…

La aguda punzada en su hombro izquierdo le volvió a la realidad, Naruto estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y se movía de una forma no apropiada para el lugar en el que estaban; ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta ahí? lo único que sabía era que si no lo detenía ahora él tampoco sería capaz de parar después. Así que haciendo acopio de su gran fuerza de voluntad separó las caderas del chico de sus piernas. Y por la horrible mueca que le dedicó, no parecía estar muy contento con esa reacción.

—Lo continuaremos en casa, sólo aguanta un rato más -susurró en su oído con lujurioso y seductor tono.

—Malditos pervertidos, haciendo tales cosas en mi hospital debería de enseñarles modales –Tsunade reprendió, aparentemente molesta, golpeando ambas cabezas.

Entraron rezongando y Naruto fue directo a acostarse en la camilla. La rutina era tan sabida de memoria que podría hasta hacérsela él mismo. La rubia checaría que todo estuviese en orden con el zorro, luego que el sello estuviera intacto, le pediría a Sasuke la hoja en la que anotaba los síntomas, y después de un relajante momento en el que ella utilizaría no-sé-qué-jutsu para desaparecer todo rastro de molestia en él, podrían irse tranquilos.

Todo se cumplió como lo planeado y al cabo de unos treinta minutos ya la pareja se retiraba del establecimiento. Con todo el permiso del mundo para continuar debidamente lo que comenzaron hace momentos…

Mientras, Tsunade todavía sentada en su escritorio, hojeaba atenta un par de papeles. Su ámbar mirada estaba algo dubitativa y no entendía del todo el por qué…

Tal vez…

* * *

[*] Ren, literalmente quiere decir "Flor de Loto" me pareció un nombre muy acertado para el hijo de Lee. :33

[**] Risako, es un nombre compuesto: Ri (Lógica) Sa (Arena) Ko (Chica) fue demasiado genial encontrar este nombre para la hija de Gaara :3

[***] En los primeros capítulos que aparece Sai, tiene la costumbre de querer saber el tamaño de los penes, sobre todo el de Naruto eweU

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	6. Furioso, Enfermo ¡Sasuke a dónde fuiste!

Bueno, decidí publicarla un poco antes por la tardanza del anterior ^^

Este capítulo quedó ciertamente... ¿raro? jaja, bueno, me gustó bastante escribirlo, Agradezco a _**Kaia Shirley y Lova T**_ por las ideas para este capítulo ¡Muchísimas gracias por colaborar!

El pequeño Flashback de Gaara y Sai, es muy pequeño, precisamente xD así que espero no decepcionar.

¡Las dejo en paz!

¡Gracias por leer! ^^

* * *

— ¿¡Entonces crees que es divertido?! -El estruendoso grito resonó con autoritaria potencia en la incómoda habitación.

— ¡Tampoco dije eso, deja de escuchar lo que quieres! –Vociferó una segunda voz, también poderosa.

— ¿¡Por qué debería hacerlo si tú tampoco pones mucho de tu parte?!

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres con eso? ¡Fueron sólo dos jodidas veces ya deja de hacer tanto drama! -Naruto golpeó sus manos con frustración contra la mesa. ¡Estaba realmente furioso! Sasuke se estaba portando como un completo imbécil.

— -¡No tuvo que haber ninguna vez, e ibas a hacer una tercera, qué es lo que no entiendes! -Pero Uchiha no elevaba su voz por nada, si en ese momento tenía un motivo para hacer que sus cuerdas vocales vibraran con tanto énfasis y retumbaran sus palabras por toda la maldita casa, estaba muy bien justificado.

El Hokage le echó una rabiosa mirada a su compañero, ya no tenía mucho más para decir: todo su arsenal había sido rebatido por los elocuentes y acertados contraataques del moreno. Sabía que lo que hizo no había estado precisamente en la lista de lo permitido por Sasuke, pero ¡no era su culpa! bueno… lo era en gran parte, pero ¡aún así no le daba el derecho de reprenderlo como si fuera un crío!

El mutismo se adueñó de la sala después de varios minutos de batalla verbal, pero el aire estaba tan tenso, que asfixiaba el sólo respirar cerca de ahí. Sasuke trató de encontrar la calma, pero le fue bastante inútil, porque muy dentro de él sabía la verdad: _no quería_ calmarse. Venía soportando todos los caprichos del rubio en silencio por más absurdos que fuesen, uno por uno, pero éste no iba a pasarlo por alto ni aunque su apellido estuviese en juego.

Chasqueó su lengua con los ojos firmemente cerrados: Y Naruto sabía que eso no era bueno. Tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando. Pero el pelinegro no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo en mutis allí, el reloj tortuoso hacía lo tétrico del momento más molesto aún y ya no pudo aguantarlo.

— -¡Cielos, ya deja de ser tan estúpido! estoy seguro de que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Error. Grave, fatal error. Naruto comprendió sólo después de escupir aquella frase y de ver cómo los ojos carbón eran abiertos con prisa e incredulidad, que esas palabras fueron una enorme equivocación…

— ¿Qué dijiste? -La espeluznante suavidad con que se pronunció la oración dejó en silencio al otro. —anda, dilo de vuelta. ¿Qué yo qué?

—Sasuke, vamos, no te…

— ¿Acaso me ves lo suficientemente estúpido? ¿Crees que yo no tengo cerebro? ¿¡Crees que soy tú!? -A la mierda con todo, estaba más enojado de lo que podía recordar en sus veintisiete años de edad. Si él tenía que aguantarse las idioteces de su esposo por el embarazo, éste tampoco se iba a quedar con toda la inmunidad, iba a escuchar un par de cosas.

Uzumaki agachó su rojiza mirada de pura frustración, Sasuke estaba de verdad molesto… claro que sabía que iba a reaccionar mal, pero no supuso que sería para tanto…

— ¡Yo no consideraría el siquiera hacer lo que tú hiciste! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? ¿Creíste que irte de misión te ayudaría en algo? ¡Y encima ocultándomelo, toda la maldita Torre parecía saber muy bien lo que hacías mientras yo era el único idiota que desconocía el asunto!

— ¡Era una D! ¿Sabes lo fáciles que son? ¡Podría hacerla hasta con los ojos vendados! –sólo había tomado aquella misión para desocupar un poco su cabeza, ¿por qué se enojaba tanto?

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Casi te rebanan como papel! ¿O pensaste siquiera que el Hokage preñado andando por ahí como si nada, no es una presa digna de caza, eh? –Oh, sí, era por _eso_.

Respecto a ese tema: él no esperaba bajo ningún concepto que una simple y aburrida entrega de plantas con un grupo de recientes Genin a la aldea de la Niebla, se tornaría una misión cómodamente registrable como 'S'. Él exclusivamente eligió una de baja categorización para no tener que esforzarse, y ese grupo de renegados osaba atacarle con la guardia baja. En cualquier otra situación les hubiese pateado el culo con el mayor de los gozos, pero para su casi séptimo mes de gestación y el desboque del chakra zorruno, no era lo más indicado atacar con los tres niños a su cargo si quería evitar un desagradable accidente.

Era plenamente consciente de que si no hubiese llegado Sasuke a ayudarle, no sabía con certeza cómo hubiese terminado toda esa situación. Y, como si ya no tuviese motivo para ganarse la ira de su esposo, para colmo había salido herido.

No, no le había atravesado una espada de lado a lado, ni fue envenenado ni nada tan grave como lo estaba haciendo ver, sólo se ganó una pequeña cortada en la cara y en lo que, seguramente, era lo que más molestaba al otro: su vientre.

—Ya te dije que no era mi intención, sólo quería despejarme un poco, eso era todo –pero él no se iba a doblegar, no era una niña para ponerse a llorar a la más mínima pelea marital. Era un hombre y hablaría como tal.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no puedes encargarte de pensar sólo en ti, Naruto! ¿¡Qué hubiese pasado si salías en verdad lastimado?! – espetó quizás con más fuerza de la debida, pues el otro se sobresaltó un poco ante el feroz grito. Su cabeza ardía y todo daba vueltas, sin embargo estaba empecinado, en que entendiera la gravedad de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Ya basta, lo que haga o no, es asunto mío! deja de estarme atrás todo el maldito tiempo ¡déjame respirar un poco!

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Retira lo dicho, hazlo Naruto, hazlo ahora. Está frunciendo el ceño, oh no, su boca también. ¡Di que era broma, retráctate!

El súbito silencio que golpeó el lugar alertó considerablemente al grupo que permanecía expectante fuera de la puerta, esperando para llamar. Itachi más precisamente, con su dedo congelado a centímetros del timbre, no se animaba a hacerlo sonar. Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Fugaku y hasta el mismo Deidara, aguardaban callados también.

A ambas familias se les había ocurrido visitar a la pareja para almorzar y pasar un tiempo juntos, pero un mal cálculo los llevó a presenciar desde el inicio, hacía más de treinta minutos, la apremiante pelea.

Itachi podía fácilmente darse cuenta de que el enojo en su hermano era genuino y eso le mantenía ciertamente preocupado. Pues cuando solía pelear con el rubio jamás le llamaba por su nombre, sólo usaba sinónimos de 'idiota'. Pero esta vez había sacado, frente a su conservadora y delicada madre, todo su bonito arsenal de ricos improperios: Y era bastante amplio, si se puede presumir.

—Deberíamos… ya saben, ¿interrumpir? –Mikoto susurró inquieta cuando no se escuchó nada.

—No creo que…

El fuerte estruendo del otro lado de la puerta interrumpió a Minato, alarmándolos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar para entrar a la casa, Uchiha Sasuke salió iracundo, les fulminó con la mirada –que Itachi podía jurar, estaba roja –, y siguió de largo saltando por los tejados sin reparar en los visitantes.

Los mencionados se aproximaron con rapidez al interior del hogar encontrándose con un Naruto postrado firmemente en el medio de la sala con su yukata azul parcialmente quemada, y a su lado lo que antes parecía ser una de las paredes, calcinada por completo.

—Hijo… -La pelirroja se aproximó con prisa hasta el chico junto a su consuegra. Uzumaki les miró ido unos cortos segundos y luego esbozó una chiquita sonrisita, algo forzada y abatida.

—Bueno… supongo que por lo menos ahora sí tendré espacio para mí ¿no? –lanzó una abrumada risita mientras palmeaba la tela que todavía ardía un poco intentando escucharse lo más normal posible para no preocuparlos.

Y los ojos visitantes guardaron silencio, un incómodo silencio, entendiendo un poco más la gravedad de la situación. Y Naruto caminó hacia la cocina hablando tranquilo y les dio la espalda tratando de sonar como siempre; porque Naruto no era una niña que lloraba a la primera pelea marital, pero sin dudas en ese momento quería ser una, para que su garganta que ahora ardía y sus ojos cristalizándose tuvieran un motivo más justificado…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

El anochecer del segundo día tras la pelea cayó con rapidez y en la aldea de Suna la arena resplandeció como el más preciado oro, despidiendo al día con elegancia. Unas pequeñas aves apacibles ululaban por la ventana, dándole una armonía preciosa al pelirrojo que rellenaba calmo unos pergaminos.

Una suave corriente removió las hojas y la mirada aguamarina se elevó para chocar contra la máscara de los ANBU de Konoha, máscara muy bien conocida, por cierto.

—Creí que Naruto era quien había pedido esta entrega. ¿Me he equivocado al leer el informe? –musitó, enfocándose en él.

—No, pero necesitaba _espacio_ para relajarse, así que vine en su lugar – Farfulló un tanto entre dientes despojándose de la careta. Sacó de su bolsa un atado de documentos que entregó al chico. — ¿Tú también estabas al tanto de todo, verdad?

—Gracias. Y si te refieres a las misiones que estaba tomando en secreto, admito que estaba bastante informado del asunto, sí -respondió tranquilo mientras continuaba con su trabajo de escritura. Uchiha gruñó frente a la avasallante honestidad, ¿no podía molestarse en disimular un poco tan siquiera? Pero luego recayó que era de Gaara de quien estamos hablando, así que decidió dar por zanjado el tema.

Posó la base de su muñeca en su frente, tratando de aminorar un poco el insistente calor que le agolpaba, sabía que en Suna las altas temperaturas eran normales, pero cuenta la leyenda que cuando cae la noche _debía_ refrescar. ¿O es que sólo él sentía aquel sofoque?

—Luces bastante cansado, ¿piensas marcharte ahora?-Sabía que no tenía la estricta necesidad de entablar charla o demostrarse caritativo, pero Uchiha le caía bastante bien y habían forjado una sutil amistad durante esos años: lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar cuándo estaba bien y cuándo no. Y el intenso rojo febril que surcaba sus mejillas no le dio una buena señal.

—No de inmediato, en cuanto recupere energía volveré ¿te molesta si…? –sentía dar vueltas todo a su alrededor, su cabeza punzaba con intensidad y los ojos se cerraban por voluntad propia. Veía al del pelo rojizo mover sus labios, pero las palabras llegaban muertas a sus oídos. Y de repente todo quedó en un confortable silencio y tranquilidad: se precipitó sobre el sillón que convenientemente estaba ahí, esperando por él, con su respiración agitada y el color escarlata asentado a su febril cara.

Cuando sus negros se abrieron después de eso, muy pesados, lo primero que se toparon fue la cara de Sai escudriñándole con dedicación.

— ¿Dónde estoy…? –Murmuró adormilado y de voz ronca, sin mover un ápice su cuerpo cómodamente ubicado en esa mullida cama.

—Oh, al fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? -El ex miembro del equipo sostenía un biberón en su mano derecha y un paño en la izquierda, mas cuando iba a preguntar qué hacía con eso, unas diminutas manitos se deslizaron por sobre su cabeza hasta caer hasta su pecho. Un bultito envestido en amarillo ahora le golpeteaba con delicadeza, balbuceando.

— ¿Qué…?

—Parece que le agradas, no es tan amigable con los desconocidos – Halagó el chico viendo como la bebé reía con ese balbuceo infantil y tierno.

Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa e ignorando lo destruido que se sentía todo su cuerpo, cogió a la niña en brazos y la elevó un poco por sobre su cabeza provocándole la risa más pronunciada. Gaara no había mentido cuando dijo que su hija heredó todo de él: la criatura era el Kazekage en bebé.

Y como a Naruto le sucedió al sostener al hijo de Sakura, Sasuke se perdió en el cuerpecito regordete. En el embriagante aroma a talco y a leche que lo envolvía e inconscientemente le obligaba a sonreír endulzado. Risako se removía con inagotable energía entre sus brazos, dándole apretones a sus febriles mejillas y acariciándolas luego.

—-Sai, no deberías dejarla hacer eso, Sasuke está enfermo –Gaara, con ropas más casuales que las que vestía al verlo esa misma tarde, se acercó hasta él y levantó a la bebé consigo. Ella soltó una risita de júbilo y se apegó más. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiese caído encima una montaña embarazada de seis montañas más pequeñas -Con algo de trabajo restregó sus ojos, en un inútil intento de distinguir las figuras borrosas.

Sai, con su pelo considerablemente más largo que cuando estaba en Konoha, acomodó el paño húmedo que traía en su mano en la frente del Uchiha, éste le agradeció internamente por el frescor.

Sasuke escuchaba desde su sigilosa pose la pequeña charla cotidiana que entablaban sus amigos, Sai se oía mil veces más normal y humano que lo que acostumbraba un par de años atrás; Gaara sin ir más lejos también sostenía una desenvoltura de palabras que le llamaba algo la atención.

¿Eso que escuchó fue la risa del pelirrojo? Su párpado se separó unos milímetros para llegar a ver el pequeño beso que el moreno le regalaba al Kazekage, y una enorme duda se sembró de pronto en él.

Duda que en cuanto se vio a solas con Sai, decidió saciar.

—Oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—La vas a hacer de todos modos, así que adelante. -Bromeó sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.

— ¿Cómo es que tú y Gaara… ya sabes… funcionan?

La pregunta era tan absurda proviniendo de su boca, que lo único que podía hacer para disimular la vergüenza de sus palabras era cerrar los ojos para evitar a toda costa chocarlos con los ajenos.

— ¿Te refieres al sexo? bueno, el tamaño de tu pene interviene bastante en ese asunto, por cierto ¿cómo está el tuyo, ha crecido de tamaño? seguro que…

— ¡NO! ¡No me refería a eso, maldito pervertido insano! – El mundo dio vueltas con violencia haciéndole arrepentir al instante su repentino arranque de ira. —No era eso lo que pregunté… me refiero a ¿cómo pueden estar juntos siendo tan… diferentes?

—Oh, era eso. Bueno, tú al estar casado con alguien como Naruto tendrías que saber mejor que nadie el por qué –sonrió con naturalidad como le era costumbre ahora, y ante la mirada dudosa del otro prosiguió. —Cuando entiendes que la otra persona puede verte a ti y no a lo que aparentas ser al mundo, entiendes que esas diferencias no existen…

—No lo entiendo… -Admitió algo avergonzado.

—Así como Naruto fue el primero que no temió hacerte frente pese a tu prestigioso apellido y fama, Gaara fue la primera persona que logró ver a través de mi falsa máscara de sonrisas

O~O~O~O~ Flashback ~O~O~O~O

—Ya te lo dije, no es que no sepa que puedes defenderte muy bien por tu cuenta, pero es un protocolo que tengo que seguir u Obaa-chan me va a cocinar vivo-ttebayo.

Un muy estresado Naruto de veintitrés años, removía su cabeza con frenesí entre un desordenado escritorio forrado de papeles desparramados.

Gaara, parado frente a él, no entendía cómo su amigo pudo llegar al cargo de Hokage con semejante actitud desprolija. En cierto punto, su corazón sentía algo de lástima por el chico, estaba por comprobar que su sueño no era tan mágico como él lo pintaba, ahora le esperaban cientos y cientos de documentos, tareas de oficina y formalidades que estaba seguro odiaría.

— ¡Sai! -gritó esperanzado al ver al chico ingresar al cuarto-, ven, justo te estaba buscando, te presento a mi gran amigo Gaara: el Kazekage. Estarás a su servicio mientras permanezca en la aldea, asegúrate de que esté cómodo. Ahora, ¡VÁYANSE! -Con una respiración frenética y alterado por todas las putas tareas para hacer, el rubio ordenó prácticamente echándolos a patadas del lugar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la puerta de entrada a la Torre, un pequeño silencio se formó, Sai fue el primero en hablar para romper el hielo.

—Encantado de conocerle Kazekage-sama, mi nombre es Sai. Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien, será un placer para mí estar a su servicio –Voz formal y amistosa, sonrisa en cara y mano tendida con cordialidad, fueron aniquiladas por la fría mirada aguamarina.

—Tu falsedad me molesta. No me conoces para decirme esas palabras tan seguras, tampoco necesito de tu presencia si lo primero que me dirás son mentiras. Lárgate.

Las únicas frases dichas por el del pelo carmesí antes de pegar media vuelta e irse por quién sabe dónde, dejaron como pocas veces, helado al pintor. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? estaba seguro de haber leído bien ese libro de relaciones sociales, sonrió, fue amable y cortés, ¿entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que ese chico del color del fuego, acababa de ver su personalidad oculta?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Arrancó la vigésima hoja de su cuaderno de dibujos y la dejó caer junto a las otras. Una vez más se vio reiterando el mismo trazo: las mismas líneas que no podía entender, por qué se habían grabado tanto en su cabeza.

Estaba tan sumamente concentrado en su boceto que ignoró casi por completo la presencia de su recién nombrado Hokage llegando. Éste se apareció exclamando con satisfacción su eficaz escape del deber, o algo así… no le estaba prestando mucha atención a decir verdad.

Naruto ojeó curioso la cantidad de hojas trazadas regadas por el pasto, así que cogió una para husmear qué tenía tan concentrado a su amigo, sonrió con grandeza cuando lo vio.

—Parece que te has llevado bien con Gaara después de todo, me alegra ver eso, no suele hacer amigos con frecuencia –Exclamó jocoso y dejándose echar en el suelo con flojera. Sai le miró sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tus dibujos. Es a Gaara a quien estás diseñando ¿o no? -Replicó con la mayor de las obviedades. El artista sólo detuvo su carboncillo y por fin se detuvo a mirar qué era lo que venía haciendo. Y en efecto, Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Los veinte distintos bosquejos que hizo: eran el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara.

No supo qué decir con exactitud, pero cuando por fin tenía una pregunta para Naruto, lo siguiente que vio fue a un iracundo Sasuke cogiéndole del cuello de su chaqueta con maestra agilidad para luego desaparecer entre una nube de humo.

'_Pillado'_ pensó con cierta diversión. Le causaba cierta gracia esa pareja, Sasuke era como la esposa responsable que iba tras el marido flojo.

Bueno, pero él a fin de cuentas había sido 'despedido' así que se mantuvo tranquilo el resto del día. Su cuaderno casi estaba completo, así que optó por obviar su necesidad de recordar el pálido rostro del pelirrojo. ¡Qué mierda le pasaba! Lo había visto sólo una vez ¿no es así? ¡Por qué una persona común y corriente le hacía sentirse tan confundido! No le gustaba, por todos los dioses que no le gustaba aquello. Él había sido firmemente entrenado con la idea de ocultar sus sentimientos, eliminarlos, de ser posible. Y durante todos esos años siguió esa regla al pié de la letra, y ahora llegaba ese… ese… ¡tipo! Y le obligaba a dar un giro de 180º sobre sus fundamentos.

—Maldito seas, Sabaku no Gaara –Escupió al nocturno cielo de brisa veraniega.

—Por fin dices algo que sí piensas –La aterciopelada voz detrás suyo le obligó a girar asombrado su cara. Gaara le estaba mirando.

—Kazekage-sama… ¿qué lo trae por estos lugares?

Y allí estaba de vuelta su plástica sonrisa y esa voz que ciertamente le asqueaba pero no podía evitar utilizar. El muchacho frunció el ceño con sutileza.

— ¿Por qué te obligas a decir algo que no quieres, algo que no piensas? -Inquirió sin saber bien el motivo de su repentino enojo.

—Lamento no ser de su agrado, Kazekage-sama. Pero me temo que así fui entrenado y no hay mucho que pueda hacer –Sai abrió sus ojos y desdibujó su mueca, regalándole una honesta y real mirada al chico, y Gaara pudo reconocer un sentimiento que en sus propios ojos jade también era visible…

—Yo fui entrenado para asesinar y no te veo muerto en este momento. – Con un movimiento inconsciente se sentó al lado del moreno, compartiendo la encantadora vista de la luna reflejada en el pasivo río.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó ciertamente intrigado y sorprendido por la confesión repentina.

—No siempre creces para ser lo que te enseñan, tú debes elegir ser lo que quieres ser. Yo fui un asesino dispuesto a declararle la guerra a cualquier aldea, y mírame ahora. No tienes necesidad de fingir conmigo… yo soy como tú.

¿Qué estaba pasando justo ahora? Él, el afamado y frívolo Jinchuriki del Shukaku, estaba, prácticamente, aconsejando a un perfecto desconocido sobre su vida. Lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente era de que la mirada de Sai en ese momento, era muy similar a la suya cuando más niño: vacía. Y sentía la presión de ayudarle como en su tiempo lo hizo el Uzumaki.

Por su parte Sai lo único que pudo musitar de su parte, fue un suave y aliviado 'gracias'. Por primera vez no tuvo que forzarse a sonreír para el agrado de los demás, y sin embargo lo hizo, pero con la diferencia de que esa vez fue una verdadera sonrisa.

Ahora diré, que el hecho de que Naruto le hubiese mostrado a Gaara un par de los dibujos que llegó a tomar antes de que Sasuke lo secuestrara, no influenciaron para nada en su decisión de buscarle para hablar. No es como si su cabeza también se hubiese mantenido ocupada con el artista, y sólo necesitase una excusa insignificante para hablarle…

~O~O~O Fin Flashback ~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio tras el relato, entendiendo de pronto un par de cosas que quizás antes ignoraba. No se imaginaba que Gaara y el chico Raíz tuviesen tales formas de pensar…

—Entonces… me han dicho que tuviste una _calurosa_ pelea con Naruto-kun. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -El desvíe de cara por parte del Uchiha respondió por sí solo a la pregunta y Sai sonrió por su perspicacia, entendiendo que claramente, no quería.

—En fin, deberías descansar un poco, no creo que puedas regresar en el estado en que estás, sin mencionar que ya es pasada la medianoche. Si necesitas algo, la cocina está por el pasillo a la izquierda. No consideres siquiera despertarme –con un débil gesto de mano saludó al Uchiha, despidiéndose y apagando la luz tras de sí.

Sasuke quiso mantenerse despierto y acomodar su arremolinada cabeza, pero la fiebre le abatía demasiado fuerte y cayó dormido al instante.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Cuando pudo reincorporarse al día siguiente, era casi media tarde y la incertidumbre de cómo podía haber dormido tanto tiempo fue algo que no pudo evitar. Parece que estar tanto tiempo con Naruto le había pegado su costumbre de flojera.

Prestó atención a la bandeja que yacía acomodada en la pequeña mesita a un lado de su cama, traía un vaso de jugo y un tazón de arroz. Agradeció internamente más que nada por el jugo, su garganta estaba igual o más reseca que el mismo desierto de Suna. Bebió el anaranjado líquido de una vez, sintiéndose de pronto mejor. Se sentía considerablemente mejor que ayer, la fiebre si bien no había desaparecido, ya no se hacía notar con tantas ganas, y aunque todavía estaba debilitado, aún así se levantó a recorrer la casa.

Era mucho más grande que lo que había supuesto, nunca antes visitó la residencia del pelirrojo pero fácilmente era comparable con su propia mansión. Cuando hubo recorrido todo el lugar y no encontró a nadie, se encaminó hasta el baño para ducharse. Allí le esperaba una muda de ropa con una pequeña nota encima

_"Tuvimos un asunto urgente que atender. Siéntete cómodo de usar la casa a tu gusto, te dejo ropa para que te cambies.__  
__Sai."_

Abrió el grifo y se dejó relajar por completo con las cálidas y reconfortantes gotas chocando en su piel; al cabo de unos minutos salió sintiéndose más renovado.

Cuando ya se hubo vestido y terminado el plato de arroz, fue hacia la cocina una vez más para limpiar los recipientes, sin embargo lo que se encontró allí lo descolocó…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? -Lanzó de inmediato, sintiendo como de pronto el enojo volvía a nacer en él.

—Vine con Itachi y Deidara, antes de que digas nada. Así que cállate y escucha –Naruto, vestido con una yukata oscilando al azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y los hombros, estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, vacía hace sólo minutos atrás. —Estuve dos malditos días sin saber dónde mierda estabas, y de pronto me llega un mensaje de Gaara diciéndome que estabas en su casa delirando de fiebre. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Ni bien recibí la noticia vine hasta aquí, viajé toda la maldita noche entera para verte lo antes posible – Uzumaki parecía agitado y su voz flaqueaba de a ratos, Sasuke no podía creerlo… ¿él no iba a…?

Pero sí: Uzumaki Naruto estaba frente a él, gimoteando y al borde del llanto.

—Lo siento… de verdad lo siento. Ahora entiendo por qué te enfadaste tanto… pero por favor ¡no vuelvas a irte de esa manera! –había quebrado. Trataba de frenar el desbocado torrente de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero era en vano.

Sasuke por otro lado, no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse hasta él y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Naruto no solía llorar, ¡claro que no! Por eso era que ver las lágrimas en él, removían una culpa osada en su interior. Pero Sasuke tampoco tenía que disculparse, el ojiazul ya tenía que saber que también lo sentía, así que conteniéndose, sólo besó su frente para evitar contagiarle. Y eso no iba a ser suficiente para el futuro padre, ¿creía que había hecho semejante viaje desde Konoha hasta Suna, sólo por un beso en la frente? Oh, qué equivocado estaba.

Sus largos dedos canela atraparon la pálida y afiebrada cara y sin miramientos se apoderó de sus labios con ansias, acariciando con su lengua el paladar, jugueteando ávido con la lengua ajena y dejándose hacer por Sasuke, quien mandando bien a la mierda el poco autocontrol, ahora tomaba las riendas del beso.

El vertiginoso calor en sus vientres les incitaba a más… atrevidas manos que recorrían perdidas el cuerpo del otro; pequeños gemidos ahogados y suspiros extasiados ahora colmaban la cocina. Sasuke sonrió pícaro, las ideas que atravesaban su cabeza le resultaban, de pronto, muy divertidas para realizar.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡pero si parece que se reconciliaron con éxito! -La inconfundible voz burlona de Itachi entrando por la ventana cortó de golpe toda excitación. En Sasuke… al menos.

—Aniki [*], ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

— ¿Qué pasa con esa forma de hablarme? soy la escolta del Hokage-sama, ¿no es obvio? –sonrió divertido de saber que acababa de interrumpirle el juego a su hermanito. Pero Naruto no compartía su opinión, pues con su cara transformada en una excitante versión humana del zorro, cogió con firmeza el brazo de su esposo y lo llevó directo a la habitación.

Lo siguiente que Itachi pudo oír fue el cierre estrepitoso de la puerta.

Por eso fue, que cuando muchas horas después, Sai ingresaba a la casa con el Kazekage y su hija, se encontró con un Uchiha Itachi bebiendo tranquilamente té en la sala con Deidara a su lado. Éste les saludó contento y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que un sujeto usurpara tu casa, les ofreció una bebida mientras esperaban, literalmente, a que 'la reconciliación finalizara'…

Pues por los ruidos que provenían del cuarto, la cosa tenía para rato...

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sigue en pié el que me den sus ideas para ayudarme con la historia ^^

_[*]Aniki es como Sasuke llama a Itachi en la versión japonesa, significa: "hermano mayor"._

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PD: Recuerden, por cada review mi corazón late un poquito más :3


	7. ¡Al fin, bienvenidos!

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta, ^·^U lamento muchísimo la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas personales, pero si empiezo a detallarlos, sonaría como excusa, así que no diré más [?]

Quería tomarme el tiempo para agradecerles de corazón a todas las que me apoyaron con esta historia que creí, no tendría mucha prosperidad ^/·/^U Me animaron muchísimo e hicieron a mi corazón muy feliz con todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, así que desde lo más profundo les digo **¡Gracias!**

De una manera inesperada, terminé dándole un fin a la historia en este capítulo, me quedó algo raro y atropellado... pero necesitaba darle fin porque ya no podía continuarlo más. Les pido disculpas anticipadas si no cumple con sus espectativas ._.U

Espero que disfruten del último capítulo ^^

* * *

—Creo que deberías cubrir eso un poco más, a mamá no le gustaría ver qué estuviste haciendo –Itachi mencionó divertido haciendo notar las pequeñas líneas rojizas que adornaban su cuello.

Sasuke sólo se tapó con su mano como si hubiese quedado expuesto, no podía hacer mucho más después de todo, la ropa que había decidido ponerse no servía para disimular marcas de ese tipo, aunque por fortuna sí cubrían las de su espalda, que eran diez veces más claras.

—Tú no eres quién para decirlo, ¿desde cuándo te dejas morder así, eh? –riendo con sutileza señaló la obvia marca que padecía el propio cuello de su hermano, con la perfecta marca de dientes. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Le gusta de vez en cuando, y es excitante así que no puedo oponerme, deberías intentarlo además de los rasguños –Simple respuesta para tal acusación. Sasuke negó resignado a la perversión del otro Uchiha, sintiendo una repentina lástima por su sobrino que, seguramente, heredaría esa parte perversa.

El mayor se dejó caer en la silla que esperaba ahí por él, mientras que Sasuke se echó a las largas en el sillón, no cabía por completo pero era suficiente. Todavía tenía algo de temperatura y eso le molestaba, odiaba sentirse débil y fastidioso.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué quisiste cambiarte en mí casa, con _mí_ ropa, estando la tuya no mucho más lejos –Acotó el menor con su cabeza hundida en el almohadón.

—Ya te lo había dicho, Ritsu está en casa hoy y si se enterara que vamos a salir seguramente también querría venir, y la idea es que podamos parar un rato sólo nosotros cuatro. Además esta ropa nunca la usas así que deja de quejarte como si de verdad te importara –Reprochó pateando con cuidado el brazo que mantenía colgando del sillón.

Deidara había insistido en ir pasar un rato juntos dado que hacía un buen tiempo que no salían sólo ellos, así que ahí se encontraban ellos dos: esperando a que los rubios terminaran de cambiarse para poder salir. Naruto había decidido volver al Ichiraku Ramen, tal parecía que la etapa de rechazo hacia aquel plato había acabado.

—Oigan, ni se les ocurra dormirse, ya estamos listos así que vamos –El rubio de pelo largo ordenó, ya cambiado y con Naruto a su lado. Ambos vestían una camisa larga y unos pantalones sencillos, bastantes similares: algo esperado teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran del armario de Naruto.

Con la orden dictada, los hermanos se pusieron de pie marchando al Ichiraku. Caminaron tranquilamente, hablando tonterías y demás, pero el de ahora ojos carmesí estaba mucho más tranquilo que de costumbre, apenas alegaba sus típicos comentarios y con dificultad se movía. Sasuke le preguntó si algo andaba mal, pero simplemente respondió que tenía algo de sueño, que no le prestara atención. No quedó muy convencido con la respuesta pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Una vez llegados al puesto de comida, se sentaron en la barra y el servicial hombre de inmediato le sirvió un enorme tazón a cada uno. Y aunque no fuese su comida favorita, los primogénitos Uchiha lo terminaron con rapidez: estaban de verdad deliciosos.

Cuando decidieron que ya estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos, se retiraron del lugar y no dispuestos a dejar pasar aquel perfecto día otoñal, resolvieron caminar un rato por las calles de la aldea, las cuales ahora estaban decoradas con las hojas de colores cálidos que abandonaban las ramas de los árboles.

Fue entonces que al rubio pelilargo se le ocurrió visitar el monumento de los Hokages, según él para apreciar mejor el atardecer.

—Siempre lo hacía cuando era más pequeño, será lindo volver a verlo –Espetó sonriente y feliz, a su lado Itachi también esbozó una discreta sonrisa como siendo parte de un secreto personal.

Como nadie tenía alguna oposición fueron directo hasta el lugar, la noche no tardaba mucho más en llegar y debían apresurarse si querían llegar a tiempo para el oculte del sol.

Mientras, Naruto por su parte, debía admitir que se sentía fatal. No quiso decir nada para no arruinar la salida que venía tan bien hasta el momento, pero la realidad era que no había superado su aversión al ramen… además su cuerpo estaba ridículamente fatigado y entumido. No pensaba decir nada al respecto, pero si el tema continuaba se veía obligado a hacerlo.

Las horas pasaron muy amenas, y entre los extrovertidos comentarios de Deidara y algunas que otras acotaciones subidas de tono por parte del Uchiha mayor, el sol decidió ocultarse en el horizonte, vislumbrando las primeras estrellas de la noche.

El clima allá arriba se estaba agradable, un poco frío, pero agradable al fin de cuentas. Una suave brisa removía su cabello y refrescaba su cara; el olor de las hojas secas se impregnaba por todos lados, forzándole a relajarse y…

No. Mentiras. Él no estaba nada relajado.

Naruto se había quedado tensado visiblemente y con una expresión incómoda en su cara, atrayendo la mirada de los otros tres.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede…? –Deidara fue el primero en preguntar, mas se quedó a mitad de la oración.

¡Maldición! Todo estaba girando con mucha rapidez… los árboles se querían fundir en un solo paisaje, la tierra y el cielo buscaban unirse en el mismo punto y su cerebro había mezclado los tres cuerpos de sus acompañantes en un perturbador híbrido. Las voces se oían raras, lentas y difuminadas como si estuviesen a miles de kilómetros de él.

Presionó su cabeza en un inútil intento de mitigar la fuerte punzada que ahora la agobiaba, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y aquel fatídico calor que le inundaba se estaba haciendo notar más, quemando la boca de su estómago. Y cuando ya estaba prácticamente seguro de una abrupta cita con el frío del suelo: todo paró.

—Ah… lo lamento. Sólo me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya estoy bien-ttebayo –Sonriendo con su patentada mueca zorruna, dijo más que nada, para borrar las miradas preocupadas.

Pero ellos le seguían mirando intrigados.

— ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miran así? –Con la pequeña gotita de sudor resbalando por su cara, la incomodidad de la situación se hizo visible.

—Tus ojos son azules… –Naruto miró extrañado y con obviedad.

—Claro que son azules, teme, ¿qué con eso ahora? – ¿Acaso Sasuke se habría arruinado el cerebro con el pico de fiebre? ¿Qué era eso que murmuraba?

—Naruto, tus ojos _están azules_ –volvió a repetir mientras se acercaba a él con gesto confuso.

¿Pero qué…? ¡OH! Pareció caer de pronto a qué se refería, es verdad ¡él venía trayendo ojos rojos!

—Sus colas también desaparecieron, Sasuke, mira.

Itachi estaba en lo cierto, ya no podía sentir el chakra del Kyuubi rodeándolo y seguramente, aquellas marcas del zorro que había adoptado su cara, también desaparecieron.

Eso sí que era extraño ¿tal vez Kurama [*] había llegado al límite y ya no podía brindarle más de su chakra? Después de todo era algo lógico si fuese así, estaba de ocho meses.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Uzumaki iba a responderle al rubio con toda fuerza y seguridad que estaba mejor que nunca: pero su lengua se quedó trabada, su garganta se cerró y sin darle tiempo a prevenirlo, su cuerpo se desplomó y fue atrapado ágilmente en el aire por su esposo.

O al menos, eso fue lo que creyó…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lo siguiente que recordaría, sería haber despertado en una bastante cómoda camilla de hospital, con el sol radiante, mientras era revisado por las cálidas manos de la abuela Tsunade. Ella le miró algo aliviada cuando notó que había despertado.

—Qué susto nos has dado, ¿cómo te sientes? –El chakra verde acumulado en su mano vagaba por su cuerpo, revisándole.

—Con sueño, pero bien. ¿Dónde están todos? –Dibujó una pequeña sonrisita que relució sus dientes e hizo sonreír a la mujer.

—Fueron a buscar algo de beber, tus padres también están aquí. Se preocuparon bastante cuando oyeron que viniste a parar al hospital de vuelta ¿sabes?

—Ah… maldición. Al final terminé arruinándolo todo, otra vez…

Con un pesado movimiento llevó su brazo hasta sus ojos y lo dejó postrado ahí. La rubia le miró con algo de compasión.

—Eso no es lo que yo tengo entendido, por lo que pude oír, se la pasaron bastante bien –Naruto le miró curioso murmurando un ingenuo '¿de verdad?' y ella ensanchó su sonrisa. —Sí, Deidara no dejaba de repetir que quería volver a hacerlo cuando te encuentres mejor.

Soltó una floja risita de pronto más contento. Saber que no había arruinado el momento como anteriormente lo venía haciendo, le hizo mejorar considerablemente el humor.

— ¿Sasuke está con los demás también? –Con repentina curiosidad preguntó, le extrañó un poco que no estuviese ahí vigilándole como mamá halcón a su polluelo. Pero Tsunade guardó un extraño silencio y su cara pareció tensarse un poco más. Él la miró con un mal sabor en su garganta.

— ¿Obaa-san?

—Sasuke…

—Aquí estoy –El mencionado entró a la habitación bajo la atenta y, algo severa, mirada de la mujer. Pero claro está, eso no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

—Sasuke, creí dejarte dicho que te mantuvieras quieto ¿qué haces aquí?

—No estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo, ya no me duele nada y puedo hablar ¿cuál es el problema?

Naruto desde su lugar observaba sin entender, la silenciosa y camuflada batalla verbal que se efectuaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué Tsunade le ordenaría a Sasuke no moverse?

Y como un rayo, reparó en el abundante vendaje que cubría el cuerpo del moreno: todo su cuello, su brazo derecho y parte del izquierdo, su cara y, podría apostar, a que bajo la parte que cubría la camisa de hospital, también.

— ¿Qué pasó, por qué estás todo magullado? –Moldeando rápidamente su voz a una de genuina preocupación, hizo el amague de levantarse pero fue detenido de inmediato por Godaime.

—No fue nada, quita esa cara, que no moriré por lo pronto. Ocúpate tú mejor de recobrarte rápido.

Pero Naruto no estaba con las ganas de dejarlo pasar, podía parecer idiota, pero la verdad es que no lo era: estaba más que seguro de que le estaban ocultando algo, algo importante. Y se podía jugar su puesto de Hokage, a que estaba implicado directamente al daño del Uchiha.

—Díganme qué sucedió.

Tsunade y Sasuke se miraron un momento, mas no llegaron a un acuerdo.

—Ya te he dicho, no…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, fue una orden –Interrumpió con severo semblante. —Como Hokage, te estoy ordenando cumplir un mandato. No creo que te lo hayas hecho tú sólo; si me dices que no fue nadie de la aldea, entonces me darás a entender que se filtraron intrusos a atacar; si no es eso, supondré que tomaste una misión no autorizada y saliste herido como consecuencia. Ambas son opciones que me obligan a tomar medidas, así que tú escoges.

Ambos oyentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante semejantes palabras, Tsunade un poco más tal vez: pues si bien sabía que como jefe de la aldea tenía que actuar responsablemente, entre dicho y hecho hay un largo trecho. Y aunque estaba segura de que únicamente lo decía sólo con la intención de saber qué le había pasado a Sasuke, pues era más que obvio que no podría haber tomado una misión en ese tiempo, quedó realmente sorprendida por la madurez de sus frases.

Sasuke por su parte, le enfrentó visualmente unos segundos, y suspirando con asqueada resignación, cedió reacio.

—Cuando caíste inconsciente y me acerqué para atraparte, al parecer el sello se rompió parcialmente y tú te transformaste… no fue por completo, pero bastó para hacer una peligrosa explosión. Mi hermano y Deidara reaccionaron rápido y se alejaron ni bien empezaste a escupir Rasengan a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo yo fui más lento y varios me dieron de lleno. Después te me abalanzaste y me usaste de poste para gatos, me desgarraste gran parte de la garganta y el pecho. No quise atacarte por miedo a que le pasara algo al bebé, así que me defendí ahí durante casi diez minutos hasta que paraste y volviste a la normalidad. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Sasuke removía en todo momento su pelo con disgusto: había planeado no decirle nada para que no empezara de vuelta con esa estúpida culpa que le ponía de tan mal humor, pero tampoco es como si pudiera ocultárselo si se lo ponía así, después de todo es de Naruto de quien estamos hablando. El rubio sólo se quedó en silencio, su semblante era difícil de adivinar ya que lo mantenía oculto con su pelo. Uchiha suponía que iba a acotar algo típico como 'lo siento' o alguna de esas mierdas. Pero no fue así.

— ¿Alguien salió… lastimado?

—No, estábamos lejos de todos, por suerte. Sólo chamuscaste un par de árboles.

Sasuke vio como un suspiro de alivio escapaba de los labios canela.

— ¿Por qué se rompió el sello, no es eso una mala señal? ¿Qué hay del bebé, Kyuubi ya no lo protege? –Sí, se estaba muriendo por disculparse por el incidente, pero de nada serviría y sólo enojaría más a su esposo, así que prefirió dejarlo por la paz de momento,

—Es por eso que te estoy revisando para asegurarnos de que todo está bien, por el momento no encontré nada de qué preocuparse –Tsunade fue quien respondió, todavía deslizando su chakra por el cuerpo.

Se sumieron en un silencio que estaba lejos de ser incómodo, los ojos carbón seguían atentos los movimientos de la mujer sobre el rubio, quien mientras tanto cerraba sus ojos con lentitud, cediendo al inexplicable cansancio que le inundaba. Cuando minutos más tarde ya Naruto hubo caído dormido, la pequeña cabeza de su cuñado asomando por la puerta se hizo ver.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estábamos preocupados por Naruto-chan, así que quisimos pasar y ver cómo estaba ¿se puede?

—Claro, adelante. Sólo no sean muy ruidosos, la bella durmiente sueña de nuevo –Con la pequeña broma y el permiso de Godaime, Deidara, Itachi y Kushina entraron en fila a la habitación.

—Incluso aunque griten a todo pulmón, él no va a despertarse –Confesó Sasuke.

Él vio cómo Kushina se acercó de inmediato hasta su hijo, le miraba con esa preocupación que sólo una madre podría y deslizaba, con la misma suavidad que una delicada brisa, su mano por la frente de Naruto.

Deidara también se había parado cerca de él, pero sólo miraba, como si ese simple acto le fuese suficiente para tranquilizarse. Pero había algo extraño, sí…: su cuñado se veía espeluznantemente feliz, su piel tersa se estiraba víctima de la sonrisa que le llegaba casi de oreja a oreja, podía sentir desde donde estaba el tentador aroma dulce que emanaba, sus azules brillaban…

Y eso le pareció primeramente, ofensivo. Es decir, no podía lucir tan malditamente contento mientras miraba a su amigo en una cama de hospital, ¿o sólo él pensaba así?

Así que miró a su hermano para expresarle sus quejas, mas volvió a enmudecer. Él también lucía diferente… su sonrisa si bien tranquila, era más patente que otras veces, y aunque Itachi no fuese un marginado de la vida que sólo sonreía una vez por año, eso era peculiar. Sus ojos marcados chispeaban. ¡Chispeaban! ¿Entienden lo que es eso? Una sola vez les había visto así y fue cuando…

Oh…

Tratando de confirmar su teoría, siguió sin miramientos la mirada de su hermano y corroboró lo que pensaba: estaba firmemente postrada en Deidara.

¿Sería posible…?

—Deidara…

—Dime.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco… ¿de cuánto estás?

El ojiazul pegó un respingo y se sonrojó furiosamente, tartamudeó intentos de palabras y luego masculló un claro insulto hacia él.

Y la risa del Uchiha mayor los descolocó.

—Te dije que no podrías ocultárselo a él –Con su risa todavía haciendo eco, los únicos que parecieron reaccionar ante sus palabras fueron el rubio y Kushina. Debía de suponer que Tsunade lo sabía con antemano.

—Dei-chan ¡estás embarazado! ¡qué felicidad! –Con un lujo único de los Uzumaki-Namikaze, ella pegó un enfático grito y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba sujetando las manos del rubio con mucha alegría, en su manera de felicitar.

—Ah, yo…

— ¿Quién está embarazado? –Minato preguntó apareciendo de repente.

— ¡Deidara! –Gritó su mujer.

— ¡Qué gran noticia, muchas felicidades a ambos! –Demostrando que el tema venía de familia, con la misma euforia que ella sólo que un poco más tenue, estrechó ágilmente la mano de Itachi.

—Pero yo… -El pobre alabado murmuraba lo que nadie oía.

—Felicidades por el nuevo bebé –Gaara y Sai quienes ingresaron al lugar tras Minato, dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Y ustedes de dónde salieron! –Gritó, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la mujer.

— ¿Quién va a tener un nuevo bebé?

Sakura llegando acompañada de Lee, preguntó.

— ¡Deidara!

— ¿En verdad? ¡Enhorabuenas!

— ¡Basta, yo…!

— ¿A quién festejamos? –¡OH, por todos los cielos! Mikoto, Fugaku y Ritsu ahora también formaban parte del circo.

—Deidara-san va a tener un bebé –Respondió la pelirosa.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es así, Itachi? –Ante la confirmación de su hijo, Mikoto se acopló a Kushina y entre las dos se encargaron de espetarle su alegría al rubio.

— ¿Voy a tener un hermano? –La vocecilla de Ritsu resonó, más contenta que sorprendida, alterando más los nervios de su madre.

—Así es, serás un hermano mayor, Ri-chan –Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! –Grito de Deidara.

— ¡Genial! –Exclamación de Ritsu.

¿¡Qué mierda pasó ahí!?

En un santiamén, la sala se abarrotó de gente que parecía llegar del techo y el estruendoso grito alterado, cortesía del causante de aquel revuelo, se hizo relucir.

— ¡Maldito seas Sasuke! ¡Se suponía que sería una sorpresa, mira lo que provocaste! –Masculló con lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos, su cara relucía de un lindo rojo.

— ¡Y cómo se supone que esto es mi culpa! Además tarde o temprano lo iban a saber –Se defendió raudo; Itachi se mantenía más que satisfecho con el momento.

— ¿Saber qué cosa? –Un agobiado Naruto, confundido por todas las personas que estaban gritando, preguntó haciendo una pequeña mueca adormilada.

—Deidara está embarazado

— ¿¡De verdad?! ¡Vaya, muchas felicidades! –Rió ahora medio incorporado de espaldas a la pared, procurando no interferir con el chequeo de la abuela Tsunade que parecía todavía no acabar.

Y con un segundo grito exasperado del futuro padre, las doce personas que colmaban el lugar rieron hilarantes. Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato hasta que las cosas se calmaran por fin, y sólo entonces fue que las cosas parecían esclarecer: Gaara y Sai vinieron a saludar a Naruto y Minato les había escoltado hasta donde estaba; Sakura había llegado por petición de Tsunade y Lee estaba con ella, así que la acompañó. El resto de los Uchiha sólo cayó por pura casualidad.

—Voy a por algo de tomar, ¿alguien quiere?

Todos, inclusive Tsunade, elevaron una mano a la pregunta de Sasuke haciéndole arrepentir rápidamente de su sugerencia.

—Te acompaño, no creo que puedas tú solo con todas.

Agradeciendo a Sai por la ayuda salieron directo a la máquina de sodas que, en una muy mala elección de posición, estaba a en la planta baja, mientras que ellos se encontraban ahora en el último maldito piso.

—A la próxima mejor me guardo el comentario…

Farfullando en voz baja, el Uchiha tomaba las latas de diferentes colores que una a una iban bajando por la máquina. Ni siquiera había preguntado qué quería tomar cada uno, así que eligió lo primero que vio. Y si alguno tenía una queja, ya no era problema suyo.

—Te arrugarás como pasa si sigues siendo tan cascarrabias, para cuando cumplas los treinta parecerás un anciano.

Detrás de él y con otro buen par de latas, bromeó Sai. Sólo recibió una ojerosa mirada de disgusto.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estuviste haciendo para terminar así de roto? Creía que el gran Uchiha Sasuke jamás era tomado desprevenido en una pelea –Preguntó con mofa, el implicado lo apuñaló deliciosamente con sus oscuros ojos.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Tu carácter no cambia nunca ¿verdad? no te mataría ser un poco más amable.

—Contigo, sí.

—Auch, eso fue un duro golpe –Riendo con discreción tomó la última lata que le daba Sasuke. Sin embargo, no conforme con dejar pasar el tema, volvió a insistir en su pregunta, pero vio que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta al respecto, así que decidió afrontarlo desde otro punto.

—Entonces, ¿puedo saber al menos por qué está Naruto-kun internado esta vez?

—Cielos, eres bastante molesto cuando te lo propones ¿sabías? –El otro sólo sonrió como si lo dicho hubiese sido un halago. —Hubo un inconveniente con el sello del Kyuubi, es más que nada para asegurarse de que todo está bien que otra cosa.

— ¿Es así? Entonces déjame adivinar: ¿Naruto-kun perdió la consciencia, se convirtió en una versión incompleta del zorro y te atacó como si fueses un juguete para gatos, y por eso parece como si te hubieses caído en una cueva de espadas?

Sasuke le miró con una sorpresa que ni se molestó en ocultar, le había acertado con una espeluznante certidumbre, demasiado acercada a la realidad. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto adivino en su estadía en Suna?

— ¿Cómo… supiste eso?

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¿De verdad ha sido así? Ahora entiendo por qué estaban todos reunidos en la habitación. No te culpes, yo quedé en un estado similar al tuyo cuando le pasó a Gaara –Sai puso una sonrisa bastante grande en su cara, con su voz jovial y entusiasmada, y eso sólo confundió a su acompañante.

— ¿A Gaara? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dios… tenía un mal presentimiento…

—Sí, él también se transformó en una versión a escala del Shukaku en el último mes de embarazo, y créeme, es mucho más horrendo cuando lo ves de cerca, sin mencionar que pasó de noche y me desperté con sus enormes dientes a punto de hacerme su cena. –Sasuke le miró incitándole a hablar, todavía no captaba del todo lo que le intentaba decir y su calmada cara no le ayudaba mucho. —Parece ser que esa es la forma de 'romper fuentes' de los Jinchuriki ¿eh? Aunque es curioso, creí que todavía le faltaba un mes para llegar a los nueve…

Y en ese momento, dejó de escucharlo. Tiempo. Que alguien detenga el tiempo y le dé un segundo para procesar. ¿A qué trataba de llegar diciéndole todo eso? ¿Qué Gaara también se había transformado en el último mes? ¿Romper fuentes? ¿Qué?

Oh…

—Espera, entonces… eso quiere decir que… ¡Naruto!

En un corto segundo, todas las latas y botellas que cargaba, besaron el suelo con un gracioso ruido… y lo siguiente que Sai vería, serían las bebidas esparcidas sin ningún rastro del moreno.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

—Parece que hoy no fue el mejor día para tu secreto-ttebayo –Bromeó Naruto, Deidara sólo bajó un poco su cabeza contrariado. — ¿Pero por qué no querías decírnoslo?

—A penas estoy entrando en la séptima semana, quería guardarlo en secreto hasta que tu bebé naciera… no quería quitarte protagonismo… –Esa, definitivamente, debió ser una de las poquísimas veces en que vieron a Deidara tan… sumiso. El Hokage y los demás rieron un tanto conmovidos por el gesto.

— ¡Eso no era necesario! –rió– yo no…

Naruto se vio obligado a callar cuando un deslumbrante resplandor le encegueció, a él y a todos los demás.

—Vaya, vaya… parece que no tendrás que preocuparte más por eso, Deidara –La rubia de dos coletas ensanchó una sonrisa, su chakra especial había reaccionado justo en el sello del zorro.

—– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Obaa-chan?

—Encontré la razón a la rotura del sello… Naruto, espero que estés preparado. Tu bebé nacerá hoy mismo, en este momento…

Todos –o casi– pegaron un gritito de emoción que retumbó con fuerza. Sakura miró encantada a su amigo dándole silenciosa fuerza; Itachi luego de un flaqueo de sorpresa sonrió, ¡su sobrino estaba a punto de nacer!

El resto se había sumido en un océano de gritillos emocionados, sobretodo Mikoto y Kushina… en especial Kushina: ¡Su primer nieto! Cielos, ¡su pequeño primer nieto, del cual esperaba recibir hermanos, nacería pronto! Namikaze la abrazó envuelto en júbilo y ambos rieron como si estuviesen en un mundo de ensoñación aparte.

—Chicos, no quiero ser descortés, pero les voy a pedir que ahora salgan de la habitación. Sólo necesito a Sakura para asistirme, ya que no será un parto normal y no sé qué pueda pasar.

—Un… un momento Obaa-chan… ¿cómo… cómo vas a…? – ¡Dios, su lengua se había vuelto idiota de pronto! Las manos le temblaban y podía asegurar, que su vívido color, de pronto había volado lejos de ahí… ¡estaba muy nervioso! ¡por qué tan de repente, todavía le quedaba un mes más!

Tsunade acarició maternal la rubia cabeza, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Podía entender perfectamente cómo debía sentirse.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Te dormiré y usaré una técnica exclusiva que me permita ingresar ante la puerta del Kyuubi y sacar al bebé, no creo que haya ningún riesgo, así que descuida.

A pesar de las palabras todavía no podía estarse calmado, ¡mierda, que ni en su nombramiento como Hokage había estado tan nervioso! Claro que no podía compararse… ¡pero aún así! ¿Y dónde estaba el bastardo de Sasuke, a todo esto? No podía estar lejos justo en ese momento, ¡_lo__mataría_ si se perdía ese momento!

El resplandor volvió a brillar insistente y Tsunade volvió a pedir impaciente que se retiraran. Las dos futuras abuelas se despidieron con un cálido beso y un abrazo, luego el lugar se fue vaciando de a poco hasta quedar sólo ellos tres: Sakura, Tsunade y él.

—Bien, creo que es hora de empezar… estoy segura de que no tienes nada que temer, estarás en las mejores manos, Naruto –La ojimiel mostró su brazo con confianza y una enorme sonrisa, él esbozó una chueca sonrisita también, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba demasiado alterado ¡todo estaba pasando muy rápido!

La pelirosa recogió su cabello en una coleta para mayor comodidad y Tsunade entendió que ya no había más tiempo que perder, Naruto también lo captó cuando vio acumular un chakra blancuzco en la Quinta que suponía, era lo que iba a dormirlo.

¡Y Sasuke todavía no se dignaba a aparecer!

— ¿Estás listo?... –La esfera blanca se acercaba hacia él como si fuese en cámara lenta.

¡Maldición, Sasuke…!

— ¡Esperen!

El estrepitoso golpe que dio la puerta al ser arrojada contra la pared anunció la llegada del moreno, éste se veía completamente agitado y falto de aire, mas tenía una mirada de digna preocupación.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? –Murmuró Sakura, algo desconcertada a verle tan desprolijo.

—Ya me lo dijeron los demás… ¿no he llegado tarde verdad? –Se acercó hasta su esposo que le miraba como queriendo llorar.

– Maldito Uchiha, creí que me ibas a dejar solo – Ignorando el hecho de que él mismo era, en efecto, un Uchiha también, farfulló golpeándole el brazo. Sasuke sonrió tratando de normalizar su respiración y murmuró.

—Estás loco si pensaste que te soporté todo este tiempo para perderme este preciso instante.

—Me alegra que hayas podido llegar, pero no podemos perder más tiempo, así que si me permiten, necesito dormirte Naruto…

— ¿Estás listo? –Susurró innegablemente feliz, el rubio sonrió y asintió seguro.

Bien, ya no estaba tan intranquilo ahora que tenía al idiota con él, así que podía proceder sin mayores contratiempos. Sólo necesitó coger su mano con fuerza antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Estaba muy nervioso, asustado, algo preocupado y terriblemente ansioso, pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba feliz. La próxima vez que abriera sus ojos, sería papá… tendría un hijo con el idiota más idiota de todos, ¡todo sería tan distinto!

¿Cómo se sentiría…? ¿Cambiaría en algo, podría notar la diferencia de ser responsable de un bebé propio? Muchos le dijeron que sería algo difícil al principio, pero que desde el primer segundo que sostienes por primera vez a tu hijo, todo tu mundo cambia. No hay forma de explicarlo, simplemente es algo que sientes y sabes lo que es.

Estaba demasiado entusiasmado por poder verle la cara, ¿sería más parecido a él, o a Sasuke? Sería genial que heredara sus ojos, ¡le gustaba mucho el negro brillante de sus ojos realmente! Aunque tampoco estaría mal si eran azules…

De la forma en que fuese, estaba seguro de que sería el bebé más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto: sí, aún más que Ritsu, que Ren y que Risako. Porque sería suyo, suyo y de Sasuke. Sólo ese hecho le hacía acreedor de hermoso…

Sólo quería despertar de una vez para poder saciar las dudas que le carcomían, ¿sería niña o niño? ¿Parecido a él o a Sasuke? ¿De quién heredaría más el carácter? todo, no quería esperar ni un segundo más para poder averiguar todas esas cosas…

Ya con todos los preparativos listos, en la habitación se iluminó un círculo idéntico al que se usó la primera vez que supieron el embarazo. Sakura estaba parada al lado del rubio, atenta ante cualquier inconveniente que requiera su intervención.

—Es hora…

Tsunade juntó sus manos evocando los distintos sellos con rapidez, quedando en un trance segundos después. Sasuke pasó saliva apretando más la mano de Naruto. Había llegado el momento…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sólo tres horas después, Naruto con su mirada azul recuperada, miraba demasiado ansioso la puerta de su habitación. Su temblorosa mano movía su dedo, golpeteando rítmicamente la cama. Acompañándolo estaban las mismas personas de antes, charlando amenamente entre ellas.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto-ttebayo? –Espetó algo irritado, Sasuke y Tsunade fueron a buscar a su bebé para que al fin pudiera verlo, ¡pero ya se habían ido hace más de cinco minutos! ¿qué tanto podían demorar cogiendo un cuerpecito tan pequeño?

—Cariño, cálmate. Deben estar por llegar –Kushina trataba de calmarlo pero sabía que era inútil.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú ya lo has visto –replicó haciendo un mohín algo berrinchudo. —Yo todavía no sé siquiera de qué sexo es…

—Pues ahora podrás saberlo.

Volvió a girarse atropellado hasta la puerta: Sasuke estaba ahí, deslumbrantemente feliz y cargaba con el pequeño… su pequeño bebé. Él se lo entregó con un cuidado meticuloso; y una vez que el ojiazul por fin tocó su tibia piel… el mundo se detuvo un instante.

Era tan delicada y suave, tenía ese tono rosado y ese olor a, valga la redundancia: bebé recién nacido; se embriagó en su tierno aroma y acarició la diminuta palma, sintiendo de pronto un fugaz calor quemando su garganta y sus ojos. Era tan precioso… su pequeño niño.

—Hola pequeñín… bienvenido. Sé que es muy pronto para que lo sepas, pero cuando crezcas serás igual de fuerte y genial que tus papás, te convertirás en el mejor luchador que alguien haya visto jamás…

Su familia y amigos le miraban enternecidos por el discurso, Kushina ya había comenzado a llorar desde el preciso instante en que su hijo había agarrado al niño. Sasuke también se conmovió, sobre todo por la quebrada y satisfecha voz de su esposo.

—Creo que no podría amar tanto a alguien como a ti… -En un suave movimiento estrechó el cuerpito enmantado de azul contra su pecho.

—Eso será un gran problema…

Naruto elevó su vista para chocarla contra la dorada de Godaime, se veía radiante y misteriosa, y traía en sus brazos un bulto de sábanas amarillas. Él pudo escuchar con claridad las ahogadas risitas cómplices de los demás.

— ¿Qué… significa eso? –Su voz parecía todavía más débil que segundos atrás.

—Eso… significa que tendrás que aprender a amar a dos por igual –La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba tan feliz que parecía irreal… ¿eso quería decir que él…?

—Muchas felicidades, Hokage-sama, ha sido padre de dos preciosos y sanos mellizos –Ella acomodó el segundo bulto en el regazo del rubio, para que sostuviera a los dos con comodidad.

—Es una niña… Sasuke, ¡es una niña! –al igual que el varón, ella tenía el pelo oscuro. —Tenemos uno de ambos… yo, creo que estoy demasiado…

No hubo necesidad de completar aquella frase, las veloces lágrimas que huían con fluidez de sus ojos hablaban por sí solas. Su permanente sonrisa contagió a sus amigos, quienes fueron invitados a formar parte de, lo que seguramente, fue el momento más valioso e importante en la vida de Naruto.

— ¿Ya tienen pensado un nombre para ellos?

Los dos padres intercambiaron miradas un segundo, y fue Sasuke quien respondió.

—Si era niño, se llamaría Menma. [**]

—Y si fuese niña, sería Kohane. [***] –Siguió el ojiazul.

Godaime sonrió complacida.

—Son unos nombres muy bonitos… entonces, bienvenidos a la familia, Uchiha Menma, Kohane.

Sonrieron con más fuerza ante aquella frase, ahora por fin podrían tener su propia familia, y no sólo con uno, ¡sino con dos hermosos niños!

Lo único que podía decir Naruto con certeza, era que aquellos rumores de lo que sientes al coger por primera vez a tu hijo, se quedaban escasos. No existía palabra alguna para definir lo que él sintió… miles de cosas y sólo una a la vez. Pudo enamorarse de alguien que sólo conocía hace segundos, y comprendió que a partir de ahora nada sería fácil otra vez.

Pero poco le importaba, tenía a Sasuke, sus bebés, familia y amigos que le ayudarían en todo momento; y de pronto se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo. ¿Qué importaba si ya no volvía a dormir? ¿O si tenía que dejar de tomar misiones únicamente para cuidar a los niños? Él podría hacer eso y mucho más aún, para retribuirles la perfecta e inolvidable alegría que ellos le estaban brindando en ese momento.

¿Qué pasaría a partir de ese día? Nadie puede saberlo con seguridad.

En cuanto a Sasuke y Naruto, ambos estaban seguros de una sola cosa: ni todas las misiones 'S' que tomaron hasta ahora juntas en todos sus años como shinobis, podían compararse a lo que les esperaría con los dos pequeños torbellinos en los que, en un par de años, se convertirían sus hijos…

¿Fin?

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

[*] Me enteré que el nombre del Kyuubi es, en efecto, Kurama o.o y me gustó bastante así que decidí nombrarlo así aunque fuese una sola vez.

[**] Para quienes hayan visto una imagen por ahí, Menma es un personaje de la última película de Naruto, y es la mezcla perfecta entre él y Sasuke. Me pareció muy adecuado /3/

[***] Kohane, quiere decir literalmente "pequeña pluma" me gusta desde siempre este nombre, así que sin ningún significado especial, lo usé para la hija ^^

De verdad aprecio que algunas de ustedes me apoyaran desde el principio y llegasen hasta aquí conmigo, ¡Mis más sinceros agradecimientos! Sé que pueden pensar que es una formalidad al decirlo, pero de verdad me encariñé con muchas de ustedes

Si en algún momento encuentro el tiempo, quizás haga un pequeño epílogo de ellos en un par de años ^^

¡Adiós y gracias por todo!~


End file.
